Angel's Dust
by Holy Philippine Empire
Summary: Affable, pragmatic, and morally flexible. Father Issei Hyoudou works under the Iscariot Organization, one of the Church's darkest of secrets. Despite being a ferocious paladin, he dreams of starting a family some way down the road. Join him on a wonderful adventure filled with hope, laughter, and friendship! Major OOC Gabriel. Bloodknight!Issei
1. For Want of a Nail

This is a non profit fan based parody and all rights and properties used belong to their respective owners and publishers, artists and composers.  
Please support the official release.

 _(Thinking)_ **("Ddraig Speaking") ("Albion Talking")** _Flashback_

 **Angel's Dust**

 **"Ashes to ashes, Dust to dust. We are nothing, but dust and to dust we shall return. Amen."**

 **"The Day a Miracle was Born"**

"My name is Issei Hyoudou, a toddler at the age of ten, I live with my mother and father in an average household in Japan. I am currently running for my life at a forest in the middle of the night. I am completely terrified and traumatized at this moment. You see, my family was given an all expensed trip at Vatican City, coutesy of the religious Shidou Family. This was supposed to be a relaxing and wonderful vacation for us, it was pleasant at first and everything seemed to be fine. I didn't imagined that something so great could morph into a living nightmare."

* * *

(Third POV)

A little boy was frantically running in a dark forest, trying his very best to get to safety. Although, his young physique made him stop to rest behind an old oak tree, he slumped pathetically, comprehending his situation as much his developing brain could muster. He just witnessed the brutal murder of his loved ones at the hands of two men with black, crow-like wings protuding from their backs. Watching his mom and dad being butchered by what seems of spears made of bright light. Seeing the life of their eyes sucked with the painful spill of blood. His thoughts began to visit those harsh moments

" _Oh Dohanseek, what are we doing again?" the mysterious man asked his partner as he kept strangling the elder Hyoudou._

 _Two imposing men just trespassed the hotel room with the intent of killing everyone in it._

" _It's easy Chad, we are tasked by our Cadre to kill all the potential sacred gear users and their families to eliminate any form of threat in the future." The man said with a demented grin as he continued to pierce the woman in his feets, desperately begging for mercy._

 _Their cries of mercy were heard on deaf ears, the two men continued to laugh in pleasure. They were oblivious to the child that was hiding in the closet. Little Issei could clearly see the perpetrators as they tortured his parents. His eyes were full of tears, his little hands desperately trying to keep shouts of anger and sadness coming out from his mouth. He wanted to help them, he was too weak to protect them, he thought to himself._

 _Mr. Hyoudou saw his child in the closet, tears were already streaming from his eyes. Both him and his wife knew that they were going to die, but he will never let his son to be killed by these monsters, hell be damned if he wasn't going to put up a fight. He spitted at the eyes of his killer, making the fallen angel lose his grip on Issei's father, then the breadwinner immediately grappled the two enemies with strength fueled by his adrenaline rush._

" _Run Issei! RUN! Live! Live!" he shouted at his son, where the little boy obeyed immediately. Issei ran as fast as his little feet could muster, heading for safety or anywhere far away from those evil men._

" _You insignificant worm!" the fallen angel known as Dohanseek swore as he pummeled the fighting human to the ground and impaled him with a light spear._

" _Quick you idiot! The boy is trying to escape! Lord Kokabiel will have our heads for our insolence!" he ordered to his comrade._

" _On it!" his partner replied as he flew through the halls, with the intent of butchering the child._

" _Where are you heathen scum?!" Chad shouted, his shrill voice clearly heard in the background._

 _As Dohanseek knew that the child is taken cared of, he shifted his gaze to the couple that were bleeding profusely, they were attempting to hold each others hand in a last effort to comfort each other. He eyed the couple in disgust and left the room to help finding the runaway target._

" _Sentimental rubish." He mocked as he flew away._

" _Honey... I am sorry for... not protecting our family." Mr. Hyoudou managed to say between coughs of blood. His wife just stared at him with eyes filled of tears._

" _It's okay, as long as Issei's alive and well... I will never regret marrying you..." she said as she gripped at her husband's larger hand with her last remaining strength._

" _Issei, please live..." Mrs. Hyoudou said her last words as she succumbed to her blood loss and closed her eyes along with her husband._

 _The young couple was now laying at their hotel room, their bodies lifeless and cold, the place was filled with the stench of blood and tears. It'll be a hour before any of the hotel staff will even notice that there was something wrong. The fallen angels made a spell to cancel out the loud noises that were released in the night._

He couldn't stand at the bitter memory. He whimpered in his knees, and wiped the overflowing snot in his nose with his sleeve. He was alone and afraid, he was in the middle of the forest in the dead of the night; what was he supposed to do now.

" _Now Issei, if you ever run into bad obstacles. A sincere prayer to God won't hurt a bit." Aunt Shidou said to Issei while trying to comfort him._

" _Oh come Jazz, stop pestering my boy in this "Invisible-guy-in-the-sky nonsense". You do know that I'm a man of science right?" Issei'd dad joked at his longtime friend._

" _Oh don't be like that Jack, you just got to believe that's all." she retorted._

" _Yeah right!" the family man snorted as he ruffled his son's hair._

He remembered his aunt saying that to him only a couple days ago, she was trying to help him after having a fight with his friend, Irina. Seeing no other option left, he clasped his hands together into a prayer sign and began to pray.

"Well, hello there God? It's me Issei, I hope you're not too busy and all...but, can you please help me... I'm scared. Mommy and Daddy's dead and I'm all alone with bad people with wings chasing after me. Please God, please help me. I know that this is selfish for asking you bu I don't want to die, I want to avenge my family please! " he prayed desperately while looking at the sky, expecting that some form of an angel will help him. Alas, he was met with disappointment as no one came to his rescue.

"Where is that kid?" he heard a demented voice coming towards his direction.

Hearing footsteps coming towards him, he accepted his fate and just prepared for his attacker. "If I'm going to die by these bad monsters, then I'm going to fight them like dad did. " the boy said in a scared tone yet with a hint of conviction. "Come on, there must be something I could use..." the young lad was rummaging the grassy dirt for anything that could be used as a weapon. "Ah found something... a nail?" aksed the child as he found a long nail with latin words "Helena est scriptor Clavus " inscribed on it.

"Helena... what?" the child barely understanded the foreign inscription.

"Well look what I found hahahahaha! Oi Dohanseek! I found the target!" the fallen angel immediately gripped Issei in the shirt collar; fully savoring the sight of a young boy with fear in his eyes.

"What are you waiting for! Kill him already! I just want to relax in a brothel for the rest of the night..." Dohanseek proclaimed, stretching his back joints lazily.

"Please... don't kill me." Issei pleaded as he clinged at Chad's arm with his left hand.

"Sorry kid, nothing too personal. You're just a dumb little kid with a stupid sacred gear." he began to form a light spear in his palm, menacingly enjoying the pain he was bringing. Issei began to squirm frantically to break free.

"How amusing, you're tough even for a kid. A simple light spear would do the trick-yaarghh!" the attacker screamed in pain as Issei struck him with a nail to his arm.

"Fucking child! You trying to give me tetanus!? That's it I'm going to make you suffer!" he threatened as he removed the nail from his appendage and began to tower over the little boy.

"It's stabbing time!" Chad exclaimed in demented glee as he stabbed little Issei squarely in his heart. Blood began to spill from the young boy's body as he fell with a loud thud. The boy's body was lying at the middle of a forest with a huge nail in his heart, making his death more painful and slow than a simple impalement from a light spear. Chad just stared at the results of his actions with a condescending smirk.

"Come on Chad, we're burning moonlight over here!" his partner shouted.

"Enjoy dying kid! If I were you, blame God for putting a lousy light spear in you. Ciao!" he said as he waved a mocking goodbye at his target, fully indifferent to the pain he brought upon the child and left with Dohanseek.

Issei just laid the grass covered by his own blood, he could feel the bitter taste of it in his mouth, his hand clutching his gaping wound. Seeing his blood drizzle in his fingers just made him cringe in utter pain. He was starting to cry again, crying on his tragic misfortunes, asking why the world was so cruel to him. At a young age of ten, he saw his parents being murdered, how he ran from the attackers that only resulted in his impending death. He will die knowing that superheroes weren't here to rescue him like in the saturtaday morning cartoons. What tragedy, your whole family and yourself being killed by demented beings with black wings.

"This... hurts... Mom...Dad...I'm sorry." he managed to say between coughs of his crimson liquid.

 **("I am sorry as well, Child.")** A booming voice made itself known,which surprised Issei.

"Who...goes there? he asked.

 **("Look at your left arm.")** it responded, urging the little boy to look at his left hand, revealing a large, red dragon-like gauntlet that already covered most of his arm. A bright green jewel was adorned in the center of the palm, and golden spikes was protuding on it.

"Who are- bleugh!" he coughed.

 **("Save your strength, I might be able to stabilize your body for a few more minutes...")** The being said, the jewel in the guantlet beagan to glow, healing some of Issei's wounds but couldn't stop the nail in his heart that was currently lodged in.

"Thanks, who are you? You sound tough." Issei said weakly.

 **("I am Ddraig, the Red Dragon Emperor, I am currently sealed in your body for you hold my sacred gear.")**

"Sacred Gear? You mean, the reason why those bad people killed my family?"

 **("Unfortunately, yes. For that I am sorry my boy. I could heal you but, the nail seems to be stubbornly lodged in your heart, and you lost a lot of blood from the ordeal. I am sorry.")** Ddraig sincerely apologized.

"That's okay Ddraig, atleast there's someone looking after me when I die."

 **("...")**

"Hey Ddraig, is there a Heaven that I could go to... I wanted to see my parents again."

 **("Yes there is one child, do not worry though, your pure soul would certainly earn you a spot up there.")** the dragon said in a soothing manner.

"Awesome." he said quietly, before coughing up more blood, the pain in his chest began to numb.

 **("What is your name boy.")** asked Ddraig "Issei... Hyoudou... sir." The boy politely revealed his name. He was a young boy in the wrong place at the wrong time.

"This sucks... I wanted to live... I wanted to have a family... thank you, for comforting me, even if I can't see you." Issei said with a small smile, a single tear escaped in his eye, before he closed it. The young Hyoudou laid in the forest grounds alone, with only a noncorporeal being there to confort him. He wanted to live, he wanted to live a meaningful life that his parents wanted for him; but alas, this wasn't supposed to be.

 **("I am so sorry, Issei. I promise that pure beings like you would be avenged. You could've made a fine host.")** the dragon sadly said, he was already waiting to depart to another host, when suddenly, he felt a great presence in the young boy.

 **("What? Impossible, I never felt this holy aura in ages!")** Ddarig stated in shock.

Issei's lifeless body began to shake rapidly, his wound in his heart began to glow a bright, white light. The long nail in heart started spinning quickly as numerous thorns and vines began to cover all of his gaping wounds until it was all fully healed. The little Hyoudou's eyes began to open slowly as the bright moonlight greeted him. He made a huge gasp of air as he was finally ressurrected before coughing some more.

"What the fudge!? I'm... not dying... I'm not bleeding!" Issei said as he began to check his body for any sort of illness. He was ecstatic that he found nothing but a healthy body.

 **("Issei! Are you alright?! What happened to you?")** Ddraig said in worry.

"Yes... I'm alive... what happened- gaargh!" the toddler pondered before being subjugated to an intense migraine. The severe headache made Issei fall again to his knees, gripping his head to appease the great pain with limited success. Flashes of bright light began to flash before his eyes as his surroundings were engulfed in an endless void of monochromatic white, stretching in every direction as far as his eyes could see.

"Where am I?" he asked.

 **("You're in the mindscape, Issei. Although I' was shocked to find out that you managed to get here though.")** a booming voice answered.

The toddler was then greeted by a fifty-foot western dragon that completely towered over him. His imposing aura amzed the young boy for he resembles a lot of the dragons from fairy tales.

"Awesome... that's your real form?" he asked in childish curiosity, not really.

 **("Indeed it is, I am surprised you're not afraid, you are a brave boy.")** he said proudly.

"Why am I here though? This place is kinda creepy... and empty. Do you know anything about this?" he finally questioned.

 **("I... am confused as you are. To be honest, I should be in another host right about now. I am still reeling on the fact that you're perfectly healed and not... dead. ")**

"I do." A feminine voice answered, earning the attention of the two.

"Whoa. Who are you beautiful stranger!" Issei asked excitedly.

 **("I certainly didn't expect this at all kukuku. St. Helena, mother of a former Roman Emperor. Founder of the Incineration Anthem, and the first bearer of the very nail that was used to crucify Jesus Christ himself.")** Ddraig introduced.

"I see that my reputation precedes me, how charming of you Red Dragon Emperor ararara." the woman teased.

"Helena huh? You're pretty!" Issei said, as he observed the new person in his mindscape. Helena just smiled at Little issei while affectionly caressed his face in amusement.

"Such a cheeky young lad."

Helena was wearing a simple, black nun's attire that perfectly hugged her vuloptuous figure, her headdress barely covering her beautiful hair. Her blonde locks had a complimenting shade of green. Her aura was both warm and comforting.

 **("Yeah cute. I still have a question for you though. Why are you here? And why did Issei's mortal wounds magically healed? And why are there thorns.")** the dragon asked.

"Oh Ddraig, you never change hahaha. Well, to answer all of your questions. Little Issei here somehow managed to possess my relic, I'm referring to the nail that has my namesake of course." she chuckled cutely.

 **("Of course! I was right afterall, my host is really lucky then. How very convenient.")**

"So... that was the reason why I'm alive? Can that nail help my mom and dad?" he pleaded innocently, his eyes showing the pair that he still has hope that his parents will return.

 **("I am... truly sorry, Issei. But, you can't use the nail...")**

Issei wanted to cry, but after all that transpired, he ran out of tears for the night and just slumped his head low.

"Oh you poor thing, it's okay... you still have us afterall. We're here to guide you." Helena hugged the child, sincerely trying to comfort him.

 **("Do not worry, child. I promise that we will avenge your wellsprings. Those fallen angels will pay for their despicable crimes.")** Ddraig affirmed his statement as he balled his fists, in order to cheer up the orphaned lad.

The saint just stared at the Welsh Dragon in a disappointed look; while still hugging Issei tightly.

 **("What? I'm still a fearsome dragon. Even if you're a follower of the Blibical God, we dragons have the law of vengeance. We would never tolerate-")** the Welsh tried to defend himself before being interrupted by the saint, her face displayed a determined aura.

"I know. Issei will perfectly avenge his loved ones. Our faith teaches us to love and forgive everyone, yet we are an exception to one of the Lord's most cherished commandments." she asserted, breaking her hug from the young Hyoudou and began to stare at the huge dragon.

"We are an exception. The moment the nail was struck in this innocent boy's heart... he became something more. He became... a scrap of miracle. He now possess two of the most powerful Longinus-tier Sacred Gears in existence." she explained softly.

 **("Huh, I didn't expect that from you.")**

"Let's just say that... I belong to the more fanatic side of the faithful spectrum." she retorted.

"So... what do we do now?" Issei inquired.

"To properly train your new powers, you need a... little history lesson." she then touched the little Hyoudou's forehead with one of her delicate fingers.

 **("What are you planning, Saint?")** the Welsh Dragon asked. Althouh the nun didn't entertained the question and just focused on the young child before her.

"Just relax for me little Issei, this might sting a bit." she warned with a small smile as Issei looked in awe.

Her finger began to glow as she started her chant.

"You are this generation's wielder of the mighty boosted gear that holds the soul of the Red Dragon Emperor. You were the lucky soul that was saved by this Holy Nail of mine. And by this nail, you are now given the sole mission of being our Lord's Divine Wrath here on our Earth. You shall continue the path of righteousness and utter domination of the Red Dragon Emperor. We are now divine messengers of his true justice. We are to be his instruments of divine wrath. We are called upon to cleanse his kingdom, bringing ash from the mangled corpses of our Lord may be gone but his teachings will forever continue in his followers and his Word."

"From looking at your recent memories, you prayed for a miracle, and with this spectacular twist of fate, your are now a miracle yourself. Use this knowledge that I will bestow in order for you to control your blessed gifts to its fullest potential. Go forth and become the Holy Dragon Emperor."

Issei just stared at the beautiful nun in front of him.

Vital information regarding the history of the supernatural, the three factions, and the other pantheon's existence, the fall of adam and eve, the crucifixion of Jesus. Complete context of the Bible, the Seraphs, Satans, and the two Dragon Emperor's glorious battle. Finally, the death of God of the Bible after defeating the four original maou began to flash before his eyes.

He was also given the sight of past possessors of the Nail, with an image of a young Helena finding the said nail in one of the ancient Roman catacombs.

"I apologize for this great and unfair burden that I entrusted you. You lost your parents because of the supernatural only moments ago, and now I am asking you to protect it. Do not worry though, I am always here to guide and protect you in my own ways." Helena said with a sincere yet faint smile as she removed her hand from his head and engulfed him to a tight hug.

"I won't... won't fail you Helena-chan! I will try my best to help others from suffering like me!" Issei said with an energetic grin as he accepted the nun's hug.

 **("This should be fun, I would offer you my powers to help you in every step of your way. For this generation, the power of the Red Dragon Emperor is now allied with the Church.")** the dragon roared.

"Now that's taken care of. I believe you need to get going. Since we're in the Vatican... I suggest you find the nearest church so you could start training." Helena ordered.

"Isn't the church is more about peace and no fighting?" he asked.

 **("All beings have both goodness and darkness in them, the Church was never an exception to that rule. Trust me, we will guide you there and get you to one of their secret organizations tha would be perfect for us.")** Ddraig assured him.

"Okay!" Issei agreed with a grin plastered in his face, oblivious to what was Ddraig was pointing out. The reaction made the two elder beings sweatdrop.

"Such innocence... I almost forgot that he's still a toddler." she said in amusement; the dragon just huffed as he crossed his arms.

* * *

"So Griselda... after our mission for this night... want to grab a bite to eat?" a man wearing priestly robes was conversing with his female partner as they were walking in the lighter part in bussier streets of Rome.

"For the fifth time Dulio, no." The nun rejected.

"Can't blame a guy for asking." he teased with his arms folded at the back of his head.

"Just shut up and focus on the mission, we have intel that two fallen angels are in our territory without confirmation by Governor Azazel." She said strictly as thay entered into a particular brothel.

"Huh, this should be easy aren't we? Just a couple low class fallen angels, just a simple lightning charm will do the trick." He proclaimed, trying his best to impress the blonde nun.

"Don't waste your breath..." Griselda replied in an indifferent tone.

The two exorcists continued on their destination, not noticing the background noise from the near tv in the brothel.

" _Breaking News! A couple staying in the Vatican Hotel had been reported dead on the spot in their room. The Italian Police Department also informed that the couple also have a child that is currently missing..." the news anchor reported._

 **To be Continued**

The spring flows, the river surges,  
That deep sea, please watch over it.

You soar high in the sky on mysterious wings,

That dark sky, please guide it.

The rain of dawn wets my cheek,  
Like how one embraces a child,

I want it to embrace me.

With a gaze that burns,

The power to chase a beautiful dream,

Please make that heart and soul, carry me on to world free of sin.

You soar high in the sky on mysterious wings,  
That dark sky, please guide it.

Amen.

* * *

Author's Note:

This is the Reboot on my previous work... "God's Assassin". Yeah less plotholes I hope!

 **Issei will not be an Angel.**

And to all the new readers... please enjoy this story if you like it and please review or pm me your suggestions. These things are what keeps me motivated in writing these things.

Have a Nice Day!


	2. The Red Emperor Awakens

This is a non profit fan based parody and all rights and properties used belong to their respective owners and publishers, artists and composers.  
Please support the official release.

 _(Thinking)_ **("Ddraig Speaking") ("Albion Talking")** _Flashback_

 _Previously..._

" _Breaking News! A couple staying in the Vatican Hotel had been reported dead on the spot in their room. The Italian Police Department also informed that the couple also have a child that is currently missing..." the news anchor reported._

 **Angel's Dust**

 _ **"Ashes to ashes, Dust to dust. We are nothing, but dust and to dust we shall return. Amen."**_

 **"The Red Emperor Awakens"**

"I don't know what you're talking about..." he murmured.

"Liar. You are in Catholic Territory. Now, the Vatican wants to know why two fallen angels from the Grigori are doing here in Italy. Speak up heathen and I might let you leave here unscathed." the female exorcist threathened.

Griselda was already interrogating the murderous fallen angel. Her black jackboot was gleefully crushing his skull in the floor. His comrade was already bleeding on the floor, after trying foolishly to assault the nun in their first encounter.

Dulio just shook his head in amusement, Griselda was already in her "bad cop" persona again. He drank his coffee graciously, enjoying the caffeine pumping his adrenaline up. They were in an abandoned alley far away from the general populace. Special enchancements were already placed in their area for safe measure.

As his comrade continued to torture the poor sap, his earpiece began ringing, earning his attention. He answered itand was greeted with his superior's voice.

"Good Evening Bishop Maxwell! We're currently interrogating the two hoodlums right now." he politely informed.

"That's nice brother Gesualdo. We are truly blessed for your swift efforts, but I have some updates regarding your current task. Based on our intel- " as the Bishop was relaying information; Dulio was intently listening while still sporting a light grin. Yet as the conversation dragged on, the exorcist removed the light smile, and replaced it with a dark demeanor.

"Understood Bishop Maxwell, Amen." said Dulio as he ended the call. The exorcist then moved his attention to the harassed fallen angel.

"Now for the last time woman, I don't know what you're talking about-" Dohanseek stopped his retort when he felt his left arm sliced off by an invisible force. He gripped at his amputed arm with a shriek, pints of blood were already leaking from the stump.

Griselda was also shock, she then layed her surprised eyes on her

"Listen here fallen Dohanseek. Tell me, what were you doing in the Blessed Waters Hotel at ten o' clock pm." he tighlty clasped his cloaked hand to the battered foot soldier's throat masking him gasp for air.

"I'll say it again... what did you do to those people." Dulio said impatiently.

What they didn't noticed was that other one was forming light spears from behind the church duo's backs.

He let a loud scream before throwing his spears at the two with murderous gleam in his eyes.

Griselda managed to dodge most of it as she unsheathed her basic light sword, and hid behind the stone walls for cover.

"Dulio look out, we got a live one!" she warned.

"Take that you Catholic inbreed!" Chad cursed as he continued his impulsive barrage of attacks towards the Gesualdo exorcist. His actions caused the whole alley to be engulfed with clouds of smoke.

As he was waiting for the smoke to settle, he felt his movements being restrained by tiny, blue wires. He felt as if the sharp edges will tear him into pieces if dare so move an inch.

"Are you done now." Dulio said with a bored tone, causing Chad to look in fear. The exorcist survived his volley of attacks without much a blemish in his black robes.

The priest sees Chad's expression of dread as a sign that he was indeed done. He took casual steps closer to the restrained fallen angel, admiring his own piece of work.

"I'll give you credit, you're a persistent little crow." he mocked.

"How did you survived that! I made it impossible for you to dodge it!" the fallen angel trembled.

"Yeah... I didn't dodge, your spears were really too weak to damage me. I'm still offering you a deal. Just tell me what I need to know and I'll let let go scot-free." Dulio persuaded with a dark tone. Chad made a solemn look, seemingly contemplating the offer but quickly made a deviant expression and spitted his tainted saliva on the exorcist's robes.

"Fuck you!" he screamed.

Gesualdo laughed. "Suit yourself, may we never meet again... Fallen heathen." He then wriggled his fingers to manipulate the blue wires to tighten its hold on the demented man; and with a simple wave of his hand, the wires swiftly severed, sliced, and decapitated the man with one motion. He the adjusted his gloves and tucked his shirt, and threw a flaming match to remove the brutalized corpse with blue fire.

"Hotheaded aren't we today; what happened? Did Bishop Maxwell chewed your bottom off again?" Griselda teased, sarcasm dripping from her tongue.

"Worse. These two were the serial killers of potential sacred gear users... they recently killed a couple at the Vatican." He explained while grinding his teeth in supressed anger.

"What! In Church Territory... I thought these were only punks! Oh if I get my hands on the other one..." she said as she threw her sword in rage.

"Wait. Where's the other one?!" Dulio expressed in dismay.

"The coward ran away while his friend was busy "not killing you". Don't worry though, he left us with a treat." Griselda pointed out the trail of blood towards the direction of the forest.

"Good. If we're lucky, the bastard might call his friends and we'll get an all-you-can-kill-buffet ." he joked.

"Lead away, ladies first." he made an exaggerated gesture, his grin returning.

"Don't lighten the mood, I want to be angry if We're going to be killing these heathens." she huffed as she ran to follow the trail of blood at superhuman speeds, with Dulio catching up to her at a nice distance.

* * *

"Bloody... self-righteous retards. I'll get them back for this." Dohanseek gasped, still gripping his severed appendage. He was sitting behind an old tree in the middle forest. The scene was all too refreshing for his memory, he indulged at the thought of that pesky little child that he slaughtered only a few hours.

"Oh the pitiful irony, a moment I was only hunting that child a moment ago. Now I'm the one being chased... damn it." he remarked as he stood up and continued limping his battered body. "Where are those bastards, I called for help ten minutes ago!" the fallen angel complained, not noticing a small shadow figure stalking behind him.

* * *

"That's him... that's the monster that killed my parents!" the little child expressed his disdain and dsigust towards the bleeding rogue Grigori agent.

 **("Patience, child. You'll get your revenge when the moment is right, he's going to call for reinforcements. I suggest we leave to fight him another day, your body is still weak from fatique.")**

"Then we should attack him now Ddraig! He's hurt and tired, let's kick his butt while we still can."

 **("I'm only worried for your health boy. After what you went through in a matter of hours... you need to take refuge and rest.")**

"No. I am assigned by Ms. Helena to defeat monsters like him... I want to make him... I want to feel the pain that mommy and daddy felt." little Issei pleaded.

"Come on Ddraig-dear, give the boy the chance in avenging his loved ones." a faint voice intruded their conversation.

"Miss Helena! You'll take my side right?" Issei asked, hoping to convince his dragon partner to help him. "Of course Ise." she sweetly answered in his mind.

 **("Great. Fine if that's what you two desire, do what you want. Just don't blame me if you die again boy. ")** the dragon grumpily conceded and offered his strength to the young lad.

"Thanks, partner!" Issei expressed his gratitude with a smile as he stealthy ran towards Dohanseek. As he followed the fallen angel, the two beings inside his psyche continued arguing.

* * *

(Issei's Mindscape)

 **("What were you thinking! Issei is not ready in handling the great power in him! He only awakened his boosted gear because he a had a huge adrenaline rush, and only lived because your nail was inside his damn heart!")** bemoaned Ddraig as he towered over the nun in his real form as they were surrounded by an endless void of iridiscent colors.

The nun however, was unfazed by the dragon's intimidating backlash. "Just try on me this Red Dragon Emperor, I've already enumerated all the variables; just have faith... what am I doing is for greatest benefit for the child to carry on our mantles in the future."

 **("What are you planning?")** he asked in worry, not really trusting the clever nun before him.

Helena just made an innocent pout with an mischevious glint in her eyes. "Let's just say, our little Issei is going to feel how a true monster of God really is." she answered. The Red Dragon Emperor could only twitch his green eye in fustration.

* * *

"All of were pricks you know that?" Dohanseek said moodily as he was surrounded by a dozen of his subordinates.

"Sorry boss, we ran into some trouble with crazy gun-weilding lunatic at a cassino in an Asian country. That was hilarious!" a female fallen angel said with a demented smile, her chose of attire was a blue dominatrix suit that may or may not be classified as real clothing.

"Yeah Dohanseek! You could've seen that bald man's craxy face! Downy managed to seduce that bloke into giving her credit card and- " a grunt continued the story before being slapped by Dohanseek's other hand.

"Idiots! Can't you see I'm bleeding here!? I've got two exorcists in my ass right now and I want them butchered you understan?. You could rape the woman if you want. " he explained while smirking. "Got it boss!" they agreed.

The group then prepared their weapons and waited for their "prey". As they were preparing, they heard something rustling in the bushes and began their assault.

"It's them! Open Fire at those runts!" he yelled as his team proceeded in throwing their light spears at the bush. In the volley of attacks, a small figure then leaped above them and sliced the closest fallen angel it could hit with what seems a bayonet blade.

"Fucking cunt! Slinky got sliced!" a grunt screamed. "It was so fast! I couldn't see him- blarghh!"

 **("Boost!")** a booming voice shouted, revealing the young boy.

"That's the exorcist!? A fucking kid! Are serious Dohanseek!" the female stated the obvious. "A fucking kid that dismembered two of our men! Let's kill him!" her comrade retorted.

"Impossible... I killed that little wanker hours ago... this is bad, how could he be alive!" the fedora-wearing grigori scout shouted in fear. He could already the imposing aura that little Issei was releasing as he was decimating his men to shreds.

"Wait! Crap! Dohanseek call for back up!"

"That kid is a monster! A monster I tell you! Wait have mercy-" the grunt didn't finished his sentence as he was skewered by a dozen glowing bayonets that child seeming made out of thin air.

The little toddler was having a field day, he mercilessly teared through half of a dozen grigori soldier in less than a minute. One brave Fallen manged to sever the child's right arm before it healed instantly, thorns were seen regenerating the damaged body part. Issei then manipulated his vines to grapple the poor punk and body slammed the fallen angel to the ground multiple times, creating a crater and a mangled corpse in its wake. The remaining survivors were now trying to escape the carnage with little effect.

("This strength... it's too much. It seems like I'm acting on a reflex... I don't I could jump that high.") Issei thought as comprehended the pain he was dishing out.

"That's your power Issei, you need to control it. Cofront and accept it. I gave you knowledge right? Use it to help you train and master your gifts. Tonight my dear child, is your first lesson on becoming a true warrior of God." Helena whispered in his thoughts, encouraging the young boy as performed a thrashing headbutt to a female fallen angel while eviscerating the other one.

"No this cant' be real! How could a child do this, he's turning them into bloody shreds, killing my men... and he's coming for me!" screamed Dohanseek as the same child that he helped in killing only a few hours ago was looking at his direction, killing intent in his eyes.

"This is for my mom!" Issei punched the fallen angel in the gut, making him vomit his blood. "This is for my dad!" he then smacked his enemy's head to his knee with great force, making a painful sound of a cracked skull. The unholy man became dizzy and desperate, he was being manhandled, and can't do anything to protect himself. He now felt the same pain that he caused on countless others. Dohanseek only whimpered in utter pain in retaliation.

"And this is for ruining my family!" the Hyoudou child finally manifested a hloy dagger and impaled it in Dohanseek's heart. The Dagger then protruded thorns and vines that covered every inch of his entire body, causing him terrible suffering. He then caught in white flames, making his last moments of life a slow pitiful end. He then looked at his killer with contempt and fear, his face and flesh burning away as the last strands of his meat turned into ash.

Issei sighed. He quickly avenged the death of his parents and ended that fallen angel's life. He then looked at his left hand, the blade still in his hands. He still coudn't believe that he killed a dozen supernatural beings in one night. He then turned his gaze at the forming sunrise above him, quite enjoying the view of the morning. He then felt numb, his body was already suffering from the fatique. Like Ddraig said, he used up too much of his powers that he barely understand , much less endure it. He then slumped on the grassy ground, trying his best to stay awake.

"Rest my Issei, you did very well. How does it feel to avenge your loved ones." Helena comforted.

"Fulfilling, Miss Helena; thank you very much." he said in gratitude with a small grin.

 **("Rest now Issei, you deserve it. Leave the rest to us.")** and with that, the toddler finally felt asleep.

"That went better than expected, and this is only the beginning Ddraig."

 **("Yes it is. Unfortunately for me, I'm going stick with** _ **you**_ **for the rest of this boy's life. Not really what I call "fun" Helena.")**

"Oh Red Dragon Emperor, don't worry... I won't be here long." She teasingly replied.

 **("What?")** the dragon questioned.

"After Issei will master my Longinus, I'll finally return to the afterlife. The child will be a true successor of my Nail. Now shut your mouth for a moment, I sense that help is on its way." she explained, making the Dragon amused.

"Holy Tornedo! Looks like someone mutilated the heathens before we did!" Dulio shouted in shock. All he was seeing was impaled, mangled, and eviscerated corpses of fallen angels that was scattered across the praire. "Who... what could've done this monstrosity; I'll commend them for their work but if the Church has a new enemy on the loose... this could be a problem." He commented as he scouted for any survivors.

"Interesting, blessed blades... bayonets of all things. Whoever done this, seems to be using one of the Lord's weapons." the young nun inspected the remains, not really affected by the gore, she was handling these gruesome acts since she was only dealing with puberty.

"I have a hunch that these were the work of our rivals." the carefree exorcist deduced.

"The English would never tread on Catholic Land, they've got already a rat in their ranks... they cannot afford in messing with the Vatican at this time. Pope Emeritus even stated that if we attack them right now, we could easily conquer those Anglican miscreants; the only thing stopping us right now is the current changes in management. " she replied in an uncaring manner.

"Oh don't be mean Giselda, His Holiness even increased our budget this year as compensation. I like him actually, his homely attitude really liven up the Church." Dulio joked.

 **("If you two stop gossiping about your current leader, my host should really need your assisstance here.")** an intimidating roar made toddler with a red gauntlet in his left arm..

"Good Heavens! What's a boy doing here in the middle forest!" said a shocked Quarta, immediately lifting up the boy and checked for any damage.

 **("Yeah he'll live, Catholic. Before asking for any of your lousy questions. Could help my host rest at a better location or even an infirmary? That'll be nice... and a change of scenery, this forest is really starting to get stale really quick. ")** the dragon arrogantly explained.

"And who are you to order us around huh? From what I see, you're just a trapped soul inside this boy." Dulio asked as Ddraig just sighed in annoyance, and began to mumble curse in annoyances.

 **("Oh? I'm just the legendary Ddraig. The Red Dragon Emperor that is sealed within this child's Boosted Gear.")** the might dragon roared, sarcasm clearly evident in his introduction.

"How really mature for a dragon." Dulio retaliated.

"Oh won't you stop arguing with a disembodied dragon soul and call for a vehicle, we need to get this child in the clinic!" she scolded.

"Right! Yeah doing that right now, wait for a minute." Dulio then immediately called a number in his cellphone and proceeded to follow his partner's orders.

As Griselda was holding the child, Issei then tightened his hug towards the female exorcist with a small smile on his face.

"What's his name?" she asked the dragon in the gauntlet.

 **("Issei. His name is Issei Hyoudou.")**

"Ok... Issei, hold tight." She whispered as she stroked the toddler's back, as she followed Dulio in returing to headquarters.

* * *

(Issei POV)

I found myself opening my eyes grogingly, I was greeted with a simple room decorated by some furniture, desk, and some medical pheripherals besides my right. The blanket sheet were seemingly made from fine, smooth material. I tried to stand up but it seemed that I'm still weak from what happened yesterday and just slumped on the soft bed. The walls were vanilla white and was adorned from what seems a picture of what seems a female saint and a large wooden cross above me. Looks like a stereotypical clinic. It was kinda dark, but I gotten used to it, my vision was surprisingly sharp compared to before. As I continued to look around the room and turned my head on the left side, I spotted a figure wearing black robes, and was happily snoring in the recliner near my bed. Huh, didn't noticed that earlier; I focused on its face and figured out that it was a girl, a woman to be exact... a pretty woman to be very precise.

I tried to get her attention. "Hello... who are you Miss." I asked meekly. Didn't expected my voice to be so dry and hoarse, but it does the trick and awakened the lady besides me, not really a heavy sleeper I supposed. She then slowly opened her eyes, and immediately went over my bed to check.

The woman then formed an amusing smile and adjusted her dangling blonde locks before speaking.

"Ehila? Ei buono ragazzino? Sei stato addormentato da molto tempo... due giorni per essere esatti." the exorcist said. I didn't understand a lick of what language is that. Yet, from I could tell, she was trying to comfort me I think. I made my confusion with the sign of my head shaking in bewilderment. The woman seems to be understanding my troubles and just giggled. She then waved her index finger to form some kind of spell, judging by the fact a faint yellow light was produced by it. And with a soft cough, she started speaking again.

"Better?" I was surprised that she could speak japanese fluently in such of a short time.

"Yes... thank you Miss. Where am I? Who are you?" I questioned.

"Well... to tart things off. My name is Sister Griselda Quarta of the Vatican Knights, but you can just call me Griselda, I'm not really fond of formalities. Especially to cute little tikes like you!" she introduced, as she affectionately pinched my cheeks in amusement, but I kinda liked it actually.

"You're in our Headquarters little Issei, I can explain more after you have breakfast... you must be starving." she said. In truth, I was really hungry right now, I haven't eaten since... oh, right. As my thoughts of my parents, made me shed tears, I was surprised as I felt a gentle hand in my shoulder.

"Come now, we've got a long day ahead of you." as Griselda helped me stand up, shen then excorted me, from her words, the banquet hall.

* * *

"Well isn't it a fine day. Hello little boy, my name is Bishop Pascal Maxwell, the leader of this organization. Did Sister Griselda treated you right?" a middle-aged man asked with a calm yet gentle tone. Currently, the room I was residing was owned by the Bishop in front of me, it was decorated with a simple wooden table, some religious trinkets, an expensive cushion recliner, and of course, a Bible next to his desk. The room was cozy yet formal, as expected from a higher-up in the Vatican. Griselda and brother Dulio were behind me, standing guard.

"It was alright Sir Maxwell, the breakfast was delicious and these new clothes are comfy." I answered honestly, making the bishop chuckle and adjusted his glasses.

"I am pleased my dear boy, but from what my subordinates are saying... you have a dragon in you?" he asked curiosly.

"Yes Sir, from what it told me, I am the host of Red Dragon Emperor." I told him, the Bishop just wrote into some of his files while listening.

"I see, how peculiar... very interesting. I just needed to confirm it. Now, if isn't a problem... could you show me your Longinus. I just want to see it with my own eyes. "

"I can't see why not." I then manifested my gauntlet quickly, the room was then enlightened by its bright red light. My little left arm was now replaced by hat seems a draconic gauntlet.

"Truly amazing, to have a Longinus user in our ranks. We are truly blessed to have you Issei Hyoudou." He commented with a smile, the complimented boosted my ego.

"Okay, I won't tire you any longer. I'll let Griselda escort you to your rooms and I suggest you familiarize with the building dear child. And you might even see your new brothers and sisters in the convent. Sister Quarta, if you please... " he warmly gestured and waved goodbye.

"See you later Bishop!" I exclaimed as I followed Griselda out of the office, still waving my hands to the Bishop and the blonde exorcist.

"God Bless, Issei." He said before I Griselda closed the door and proceeded to guide me to my room.

* * *

(Third POV)

As the two left the office, Bishop Maxwell and Dulio continued their discussion. The mood becoming more tense and serious, as silence began to grow between the two Catholics.

"Brother Dulio Gesualdo, what do you propose?" Maxwell asked.

"I think its better to contact the Seraphs about this Bishop Pascal. There are more aligned in these kind of things. "

"And waste such a honorable and powerful trump card for our organization? That doesn't seems to be a good idea."

"So what then? Are we going to hide him from the supernatural world? He owns one of the most powerful Longinus right? Sooner or later, he'll be a target." Dulio answered calmly.

"You said that he also pocess another one correct? From what you two told me yesterday that also bears... the lost nail of Helena, right?" He asked rhetorically.

"Yes... the dragon Ddraig also pointed out that the artifact is inside him, and the child has an extensive knowledge of the supernatural and the religion of our Lord Himself." Dulio said while sporting a confused look.

"Exactly that my dear brother in faith, little Issei also bears one of the most powerful sacred artifacts of Christianity. The scrap of miracle... the Nail of Helena! The very metal that used to crucify our Lord! We have finally found it atlast after the last user died in battle during the time of the Ottoman Empire! Can't you see? If any of the three powers will know of this discovery of a boy with two high-tier Longinus... it will be catastrophic!" Maxwell explained.

"I see your point Bishop... but what shall be our move then?"

"His Holiness, the Pope, has given me full permission in handling the affairs of the child. As for today and onward... we should adopt the child in our ranks, teach him about our values and train him to his fullest potential. We will care for him, help him, and love him as well with other children under care of the Vatican and _Iscariot._ " Maxwell then began polishing his glases while comfortably sitting in his chair.

"Then what are your orders Bishop Maxwell?"

"Care for the child Dulio Gesualdo as I Archbishop Anderson did for you and Griselda." he breathed.

"What about the Angels? Surely they'll get suspicious. " Gesualdo asked, a smile forming in his face.

"His Holiness himself will speak with Sir Michael the Archangel and St. Gabriel about the welfare of the child in next week. We must keep the existence of Issei Hyoudou to a bare minimum for now. When he's older, only then we can assure his safety and allegience to the Vatican, the Angels, and the Lord. The fallen angels he killed, we already reported to the Grigori that it was you two that did the deed." The Bishop said with great vigor, with Dulio nodding in understanding.

"Oh and Dulio, could you tell Griselda to comfort Issei about his parents... we all now how heartbreaking it is to be orphaned so quickly."

"I understand Sir Maxwell. May I leave then?" Dulio then respectfully bowed. "Yes you may brother Gesualdo, God Bless."

* * *

(Two Hours Later...)

"So Issei, did you understood everything?" Griselda asked.

"Yes ma'm! I can't even wait to train tomorrow!"

"Me as well, it isn't everyday I get to train a Longinus user." She retorted as she opened a brown door and gestured Issei to go inside.

"This will be the place you're going to be staying, just call me when you need something and make sure you rest, you're going to need it."

"Thanks Miss Grisleda!" he thanked. "Anytime." She then left the young toddler to his own devices.

The toddler was greeted with a spacious room filled with posters of saints, a bookshelf filled with coloring books and textbooks. Even some toys can be seen in one of the cabinets. He then noticed that they were two beds in the room but paid little attention to that detail.

"Wow. This room is cozy! I can get used to this." he commented, but suddenly, he felt a great urge to pee. He then made his way to the bathroom without noticing that the lights were open and rudely barged through to door. He was greeted with the sight of an older girl, a thirteen year old, still dressing in the bathroom. Her blonde hair was still wet and her body was covered by a long towel. The scene wasn't really in any form, lewd or erotic, but for a teenage girl and a toddler boy in the same bathroom... wasn't great mix.

The girl's blue eyes was comedically tearing up, her face was redder than a tomato at this point. All Little Issei replied with a dumbstrucked expression in his face.

"Wow." he softly said.

 _Poor choice of words..._

" _PERVERT!"_

All that was heard in the Vatican Headquarters was a louch screech and painful smacking sound echoing through the halls. A faint laugh of a certain red dragon can also be heard as his host was currently being an idiot child.

As the Quarta exorcist was going to her room, she had an epiphany. "I forgot to tell Issei that he was sharing a room... eh, I'm sure they'll get along just fine."

* * *

"Oh Issei, what happened? I can clearly see that you were in deep pain last night?" Griselda asked with a teasing smirk.

"It's really nothing Miss... I just hadn't gotten any sleep that's all." Issei nervously answered.

"Sure... don't worry though, that _Mirana_ girl always had been a little shy. Good thing you heal pretty fast; if not, you'll be wearing sunglasses for the next two weeks." the nun commented, shocking the young Hyoudou as how did she found out so quickly.

"Now enough with the chitchat. Welcome to your first day at Hell!" the Quarta exclaimed with a reasing smirk. The exorcist then threw a small bayonet at Hyoudou child, with the boy easily catching it.

"Show me what can you do!" yelled Griselda as she charged towards Issei to start their first day of training. Issei just gripped the sword tighter, a grin forming in his face, ready to face his new trainer.

"Amen!"

 **To be Continued**

The spring flows, the river surges,  
That deep sea, please watch over it.

You soar high in the sky on mysterious wings,

That dark sky, please guide it.

The rain of dawn wets my cheek,  
Like how one embraces a child,

I want it to embrace me.

With a gaze that burns,

The power to chase a beautiful dream,

Please make that heart and soul, carry me on to world free of sin.

You soar high in the sky on mysterious wings,  
That dark sky, please guide it.

Amen.

* * *

Author's Note:

I really appreciate to all those who read, favorited, followed, and reviewed my story! Please keep reviewing and pm me your valuable suggestions an questions! Plese review or pm me your opinions and feedback. Reviews always keep me motivated in creating stories.

Have a nice day!

Harem: Mirana, Griselda, Ophis, Ravel, Kunou. Only Three me to go! Feel free to suggest what remaining pairings you want to see in this fic! (Except for Irina, I planned something else for her!)


	3. His Name is Judas

This is a non profit fan based parody and all rights, properties, and music used belong to their respective owners, publishers, artists, companies, and composers.  
Please support the official release.

 _(Thinking)_ **("Ddraig Speaking") ("Albion Talking")** _Flashback_

 **Angel's Dust**

 _ **"Ashes to ashes, Dust to dust. We are nothing, but dust and to dust we shall return. Amen."**_

 **"His Name is Judas"**

(7 years Later...)

We see a squadron of armed policemen, carefully orchestrating an extraction mission in an old abandoned mansion. They stalked the creaky floorboards in the unmaintained hall, the atmosphere was creepily eerie. These brave men were tasked by the Italian Police Department in neutralizing a "serial killer", the criminal already commited multiple counts of arson, murder, and sexual assault... the victims were mostly minors unfortunately.

The squadron were finishing in securing the mansion, but the captain suddenly heard a loud rustle in one of the many bedrooms. They pointed their assault rifles towards the direction of the noise. One of them pointed a flashlight in the area, and revealed a thin man wearing priestly robes.

"Halt!" the captain barked at the suspect.

The man just grinned like a maniac, fangs sprouting from his mouth, shocking the policemen. "Stand back! Put your hands in the air! We've got you surrounded!."

"Sick 'em" a feminine voice whispered with condescending tone while raising her arm. Suddenly, groups of zombie-like monsters emerged from the shadows and began to set their undead paths to the policemen.

All the brave squadron could do at that moment was scream and fired their weapons at their mysterious enemies, without having a clue of what a horrific sight they'll see tonight.

Near the abandoned mansion, policemen were already dispatch to secure the surrounding areas in order to proved support to the extraction team. A large tent was set up for the superior officers to plan.

* * *

"Still no signal on Squadron 2354?" asked by a large man in bulletproof vest. He was the police chief that ordered the extraction mission. They've been chasing a certain scoundrel for months without any leads on the criminal's location; until now that is.

"None yet sir, I've been trying to connect with them for the last two minutes. I don't know the reasons for their lack of response." the young man responded as he adjusted his headphones to get a better signal.

"This could be bad Lt. Daniel, we already sent twenty of my brave officers to neutralize that bastard. I've already ordered another batch to deal with... " he stopped when he saw two figures entering his tent. The man was wearing a simple violet vest and a white undershirt underneath. His comrade was only wearing a simple priest attire. Both of them had crosses hanging from their necks.

"Excuse us for interupting you Chief of Police." the man greeted while performing an elegant bow.

"What are you doing here?" he asked rudely, not really in a mood for some religious nonsense when his men couldn't be found.

"Let's cut to the chase then. My name is Bishop Pascal Maxwell of the Vatican. We are here to offer our services in helping Italy maintain its peace against the unholy and the... supernatural. We have intelligence that you sent your men on a wild chase on a certain criminal, we found out the enemy you're fighting is what you call a... stray devil per say." Maxwell explained calmly.

The policeman huffed. "Pish Posh! I don't have the energy and the damn time for this nonsense! If I were you, I'll leave and just let us professionals do our job. We are fighting a damn serial killer and sex offender, and you're saying that it's a- " the officer's outburst was stopped when his collegue tapped his shoulder.

"Chief! We received a signal from Squadron 2354!"

"Well, what are you waiting for? Get my man on the line now." he ordered.

Lt. Daniel then turned the recorder to receive the stook the shocked signal's message. The machine produced a screeching static sound before muffled words, gunshots, and screams could be heard.

" _Calling out to base... the enemies are dangerous! Enemies are fucking zombies... their monsters! Save us and send back up! Send help please-ahhaaaaaaaaahhhh. Monsters! Zombies! Everything is swarming with zombies!"_

The chief could only hear the sounds of his men firing their assault rifles before before screaming like tortured souls. Eerie groans could be heard as the message was cut off unexpectedly. The officers in the tent could cringe and had their jaws open in terror, the entire squadron they sent were being brutally slaughtered as they speak. The two priests just smiled in amusement from the shocked expressions from the police force. Maxwell then created a mock cough to gain the attention of the officers.

"Now, before I was rudely interrupted, I was going to introduce our organization and how we will help you. If you still need it hmmm?" he taunted.

"Yes... please." the policeman pleaded.

"Good! Now, me and my friend here are from the Vatican Section XIII. The Iscariot Peacekeeping Organization. We are one of the reasons why the public, including yourself, have maintained the sweet bliss of ingnorance from these heathens and demons." he proudly proclaimed.

"We are the God's chosen intruments of His Holy Wrath, we are charged by the Pope himself to lay waste to the demonic and the unclean. We've been dealing with the supernatural and the satanic for centuries. And the serial killer you're fighting, it fits right into our alley."

"So you're saying..."

"They're ghouls controlled by a stray devil, and that mansion is now den of ghouls. It is the Iscariot's duty of wiping them out as soon as possible." he added.

"So, what do you want me to do?" the chief asked in desperation.

"Nothing. Tell your forces to pack up and retreat. They have the outmost probability of being turned, and will only start another bigger mess. So stand back and let the _professionals_ do their jobs, chief of police." The bishop just smiled.

The officers just sighed. "If you say so, I'll order them to retreat."

"Don't worry, we will pray for your safety. Live to fight another day, soldier!" he cheered.

* * *

"This is fantastic, truly a beautiful night to behold tonight." a cloaked figure complimented as it marveled the moon above him.

Issei continued to trek along the hillside towards the abandoned mansion.

* * *

"Excuse me bishop, if I may be bold. How are you going to handle the ghouls? The squadron we sent had top-tiered weaponry with them, and it done nothing." he meekly said.

"That's easy. The only way to kill these monsters, is to send an exorcist." He said while adjusting his glasses.

"Exorcist? What kind of Exorcist can handle this hell?" another asked.

Maxwell then flashed a condescending smirk. "I could assure you gentlemen that we'll be sending one of our finest warriors to combat against this threat. Now, I would suggest you all pray for your brave troops that died heroically."

* * *

The rusty gates of the mansion were suddenly blewn off from its hinges as a tall shadow looms in the entrance of the building. Glowing blades began to litter around the unkept grassy field; the shadow then made its way to the front door, a large cross was visible in the figure's cassock robes. As the priest finally entered inside the mansion, ghouls immediately surfaced to attack the newcomer but were immediately silenced as bayonets began to fly and impale the unfortunate ghouls. The priest then analyzed the decaying corpses in disgust, the corpses were fallen officers that failed to neutralize the threat.

"That devil heathen will go down painfully and be sent to the deepest parts of oblivion." he added with detested expression.

He turned around when he saw a woman with a wicked smile coming towards him.

"Well, look no further Papist. Your criminal is here, guilty as charged." The demented voice boomed through the halls.

The paladin was greeted with the image of woman with a voluptuous upper body, her long hair covering her back side entirely. Her large breasts were She stalked towards the priest with a seductive smile. As the light began to shine more on her features, it could be clearly seen that lower body was nothing of a good view. Beastly centaur-like hooves and red claws covering most of her lower body. Her appearance was both lovely and hideously disgusting at the same time.

"What? Like what you see? My name's Viser at your service." she flirted with a bow.

"Not really, I prefer normal women actually. And also, you killed all these men, you butchered defenseless children as food supply. If that wasn't enough, you even turned some into ghouls. How despicable from a heathen fiend." he insulted.

"What are you going to do about it?" she taunted with a demented laugh. Clearly underestimating the priest before her. Yet, she failed to notice the small smirk forming at her opponent's face.

"Well I loved your company, but I'm terribly famished, your flesh would be enough for the night. " she droned as she gestured her zombie ghouls to attack the paladin before her.

"You turned these men to ghouls, you had violated the commandments of the Lord above. You don't deserve to live in this world, I would happily cut you down piece by bloody piece!"

The priest then made a loud laugh of amusement, mocking the stray devil. Viser just stared at the exorcist with an annoyed and pissed off look in her eyes.

"Heh, you're all bark without bite papist, get him maggots! Shoot him with all your artillery got!" Viser ordered her ghouls to attack her supposed prey

The ghouls then began to fire all their ammunitions from their pistols, rifles, and their heavy artillery. The shots clearly decimating the priest, tearing away his flesh like paper. Even with the bloody assault, the tall exorcist didn't move from his spot.

"How arrogant of you papist, you let yourself be annihilated by a barrage of bullets. How pathetic-" she didnt finished her mocking sentence when she saw the priest still forming a large grin, his mangled pieces of flesh and limbs were not causing any discomfort to her opponent. "What are you?!" she asked in terrified shock.

* * *

"You're agent... is a monster?" the police officer questioned in fear.

"Yes. Our finest warriors from the Vatican were given beautiful gifts by the Lord to combat the wicked and the unholy. Don't you worry about a thing Chief. Father Hyoudou Issei is under your service and is ready to avenge your fallen men. You could rest easy knowing that a stray devil will never harm anyone in your jurisdiction for a long time. The pride of the Vatican, he is the trump card of our organization, he is Father Hyoudou Issei... the **Judas Priest**!" Maxwell boasted as he patted the poor officer in a back, still maintaining his carefree grin.

* * *

"What are you!" she screamed.

"It's impossible for you to even stand up! My ghouls had bombarded you with bullets... You didn't dodged a single one!" she shriek as she was sweating bullets in terror. The exorcist continued to laugh, relishing the fear he produced to the the devil.

"How... amusing." he said omniously. The priest continued to limp towards the stray devil while regenerating every single gunshot wound in his entire body. Making Viser back away in fear, knowing fully well that her ghoulish army is worthless at this point.

"Wh-Who are you!" she stuttered.

" **Your death**." the papist casually exclaimed. Two long, bayonets were suddenly manifested in his hands. The action clearly intimidating the stray devil before him.

"To be polite, my name is Father Hyoudou of the Iscariot Peacekeeping Organization. I am called to eliminate self-entitled demons such as yourself." he proclaimed with a sinister grin.

"What- what are you all doing! Kill that bastard!" Viser ordered her ghouls while frantically running away from her killer.

"It's always the hard way." Issei commented as he faced the ghouls that limped towards him. He flipped his two bayonets playfully before slicing through the undead legion in a blitz of white light, leaving carnage in his wake. The ghouls were easily sliced, beheaded, and stabbed by the priest as he casually strutted towards the direction of the stray devil in the vast hallway.

"Run all you want, stray heathen. Your pathetic resolve in surviving the Lord's wrath will only add to the pleasure of my hunt." Issei proclaimed with a predatory grin, as he threw a volley of holy blades to the undead around him with little difficulty.

* * *

Viser was running with all her centaur legs could muster, she was getting more desperate to escape the mad Catholic from getting to her. While searching for an escape route, she manged to bump into another figure with both of them falling into the floor. We see the person is a young woman with jet black hair, a matching black kimono that exposes a lot of her voluptuous form. She was of average height and had a pretty face that could most men fall in love with. Although, Viser couldn't care less at this point in her life.

"What the Hell Viser! Just when I've gotten you takeout! Why are you running anyway... " she complained in annoyance while removing any debris in her clothes.

"No time to explain! We... we got run! We got to hide! The Catholic Church is here to kill us! They sent one of their heavy hitters!" Viser stuttered as she shook her companion to emphasize her point.

"Calm down your ugly legs Viser, I'm sure if we worked together, we could... wait. Why do I smell human blood?" she asked with a glare to her fellow stray.

"I kinda ate some-" she replid before being interupted by loud footsteps coming near them. They turned around to see a tall priest smacking his blades together, as if brandishing them to become more sharper.

"Amen!"

Issei threw his two bayonets at great speed, causing a devastating sonic boom that made the surrounding windows shatter from the force.

The two stray devils were immediately impaled by Issei's blade at great speed before they could even react. Viser was hit directly in the stomach, while Kuroka was impaled in the heart; the impact sending the nekoshou tot the other side of the hallway. They both screamed in agony as the holy substance began to burn away their skin and innards. Viser was flailing across the floor, her tainted blood spilling out from her mouth and wound. Her arms desperately stretching to find anything save herself but only found her hair being dragged by a large hand. Viser then got to meet her attacker face to face. She could only form gasps of pain as the blade continues to burn her inside out. Viser could only watch the large predatory grin the priest was giving her.

"You pathetic devil heathen. Did you actually think you could beat me with low tech ammunitions?" Issei mocked, while pointing at his forehead. One of the high caliber bullets were lodged into the priest's skin before falling off as the wound began to heal. The scene only added the fear that Viser was currently experiencing.

"Those who dare impersonate the dead are judged to join their ranks. As well as those who would dress the dead and dance among them are damned to join their ranks." he taunted.

"Please have mercy... arghhh!" she screamed as Issei continued to twist the blessed blade in her stomach.

"Now why would I do that? You were trying to kill me earlier?! I'm going to take pleasure in this." Hyoudou said. Bloodlust clearly in his grin, his glasses reflecting in the moonlight only added to her terrifying experience.

"You killed a dozen of armed policemen, you cannibalized whole families including their children. It will be an esctatic experience for me to torture and send you to the deepest pit of Hell!" Issei continued as he groped Viser's face with his hand, the other still holding the blade.

Viser was now crying at this point, begging and screaming for the man to let her go. She was experiencing terrible and unbearable pain in her gut. She was wondering on how a blade could be so painful for her, an ordinary light spear shouldn't be this agonizing.

Issei then saw the stray devil eyeing his bayonet and jusst made an amused chuckle. "Like them? These blessed bayonets are made of pure miracle, if you catch my drift!" he said in a cheeky manner, his demented grin never faltering.

"What kind of priest are you!" she shouted in desperate fury, her voice echoing through the halls.

"A priest that loves Jesus." he retorted before throwing Viser across the near window, the impact making her cough up more blood. Issei began to walk towards the devil; he formed his arms in an x-crossed position, and manifested a dozen of smaller bayonets from his palms.

"How many bayonets do you have!" she screamed.

"Amen." he spoke in a soft tone before he threw all the blades towards Viser, effectively butchering her body in the window. Her body fell with a loud thud; pints of blood began spewing from her body.

"Heathen, I've got Bayonets for days!"

As Issei enjoyed the view of his "handiwork", he heard a muffled voice behind his direction.

"Oh yeah forgot about the other one, better make this quick. I wouldn't want the Arcbishop waiting." Issei commented before he walked towards the source of the muffled sound. He then examined the moving body before him, seeing that his bayonet pierced her squarely in the heart, he made a small smirk. Yet, when he saw her face, he removed his smirk and replaced it with a serious demeaner. He then bended his right knee to get closer to his victim.

The priest then saw the woman was a Nekoshou, a powerful one, judging by the fact she's still alive even with her heart being punctured by a holy weapon.

"Shirone... I need to see you..." Kuroka muttered as tears cluttered her once playful face. Issei looked at her battered body with a pang of regret in his gut. His blood knight persona magically disappeared, and was replaced by quiet and solemn expression.

"What's your name?" he asked solemnly.

The Nekoshou coughed up more blood. "Kuroka." she managed to say.

"So you're the infamous stray that butchered her master?" he joked, but stopped when he saw her closing her eyes, her tears starting to dry up.

"I hope I don't regret this..." he started as he placed his left palm near her forehead.

 **("Are you sure about this, Hyoudou?")** a booming voice asked.

"I don't know, Ddraig. I think this stray deserves another chance in life. Her expression is quite familiar and relatable." he responded.

 **("You're doing this because the Nekoshou is your type of girl isn't it?")** the dragon deadpanned.

"What?! Of course not... just go to sleep already!" he retorted with a small tint of blush in his cheeks.

 **("Suit yourself.")** Ddraig said as he continued his nap.

Issei continued to stare at the fallen Nekoshou, taking note of her soft feature in her face while wiping some tears with his gloved hand.

"Kuroka. Tonight is truly... a beautiful night. A beautiful night indeed." He said with a large smirk.

Golden scriptures began to encircle and engulf the two figures.

* * *

(The Next Day...)

The black cat woke up in a soft bed wih a pearl white blanket covering her, Feeling a little tired, she let out a cute yawn followed a cat sound. Kuroka shook her head back and forth, searching anything that she may familiarize with. Unfortunately, she could only see trinkets and paintings of crosses and religious images.

She tried to stand up but failed, barely managing to raise her upper body to the bed stand.

Kuroka then put her hand in her chin to think about her situation. Then she remembered about the incident in the abandoned mansion. She immediately searched her body for any impalement or injuries; she made a relieved sigh as she found none.

"That's strange though, why I'm not affected by these holy objects or get a headache atleast."

She asked and turned around to find a man wearing a long, white cassock sitting near her in the bed. His back was in front of her but she could easily see the small smirk forming in the brunette. The nekoshou then let out girlish scream.

"Nya!"

Issei just chuckled in amusement.

"Good Evening." he greeted.

Kuroka just stared at him, her fear grew when she realized that the person next to her is the same being that killed Viser and impaled her.

"Now why the mean look? You should thank me, I saved you from your death." Issei said with a smile.

"Saved me? You almost killed me in cold blood!" she retorted.

"Amusing. I'm sorry for the inconvenience though; but I'm not pointing out our encounter the last night. I'm talking about you being a stray anymore."

The sheer emphasis of stray made the Kuroka curious and started to ask questions.

"What do you mean?"

"As I said, you're not a stray nor a devil either. You're now free from being hunted down anymore." the priest warmly explained.

"I don't believe you." Kuroka said with a skeptic look in her eyes.

Issei just took something from his pocket and skooted closer to the female cat.

Kuroka then saw a blood-red Bishop piece in his gloved hand, the same piece that was used to reincarnate her.

"How did... it's impossible."

Issei adjusted his round glasses and began to explain.

"Not impossible for me; yet, you being a resilient being helped me quite a lot. You were at the brink of death for nearly three minutes! I also removed your bishop piece to eliminate your stray status. Although, you now have the blood of the Red Dragon Emperor for the rest of your life. I'll explain the process later, hahahaha."

"Wh-why? Why would help me... I'm a stray devil, you were trained to kill people like me!" she stuttered.

Hyoudou then stood up and looked at her black, clueless eyes. He then made a serious expression before turning it into a genuine grin.

"Because I wanted to, I want you to have another shot at life. Based on your conversation with the heathen Viser, you're just a misunderstood being. Besides, the Vatican could always need a powerful ally in its ranks."

"So I'm indebted to you?"

"I prefer the term "Indebted to the Vatican Church"; but if you're really objective... yeah, you owe me a lot." he joked.

"What makes you so sure that I won't betray you? You just met me for only a few minutes! I didn't knew you were there before you stabbed us!"

Issei laughed.

"I believe you're smart enough to realize that you won't betray me if you really value your life. I believe that you still want to meet your sister in the future." he retorted.

"I uh... how did you know about Shirone?"

"Background check, I know almost everything about your past. Your dead parents, your former heathen master, and that you're a class SSS stray heathen. What I don't know is the latest location of your little sister. And before you ask, the Vatican is pretty well informed about the supernatural."

"Well... wow... that's a lot to take in."

Issei rolled his eyes. "You'll get used to it eventually."

Deciding to change the topic, she asked another question.

"So you're the current Red Dragon Emperor?"

"Aye. I'm proud of it as well. I also have other sets of skill that I will tell you next time." he proclaimed.

"Thank you... my Master, nya." she teased, Kuroka felt her strength returning.

Issei then coughed in embarassment, his cheeks flushing red again.

"Father Issei would do for now. I'm not really comfortable with anyone calling me master." he scratched his cheek.

"I want to call my savior, a title that he deserves... Issei-sama would do, nya."

"Wait? You know Japanese?" he asked before being interrupted by the sound of the door opening.

"What a perfect couple! The Lord has truly blessed this morning!" a man with an Italian accent made himself known.

"Ah, Arcbishop Maxwell, what can we do for you?" Issei asked after bowing to his superior.

"Just checking on our newest recruit! Your name's Kuroka, right?"

"Yes, nya." she responded.

"Truly interesting for us, come now. Issei would please be a dear and get our Nekoshou some food. We should continue our discussion in the kitchens!" Maxwell said, as his smile never faltering.

"Come now, Kuroka. No protege of mine should be starved of valuable nutrition!" Issei said while patting his new partner in the back.

"Protege, nya?" Kuroka questioned with a confused expression.

* * *

(Six Months Later)

The Blessed Children's orphanage was the home for a hundred abandoned little angels of God. The orphanage is owned by the Vatican and sponsored by many generous sponsors and donors. Today, the children were having their bi-weekly visitation by their two favorite role models. The children were being entertained in the canteen area by a certain mischievous neko doing classic parlor tricks to amaze the youngsters.

On the playgrounds, a brunette priest was telling great tales regarding the word and love of the Lord to the older children. He stopped when he saw two boys fighting over a toy train and began pushing each other agrressively.

Issei then walked towards the two and apprehended the two with a strict yet caring scold.

"Now, now both of you stop that. There's no fighting with friends, how did you expect to go to Heaven with that attitude."

"Sorry Father Issei." both children apologized.

"Listen, violence is never the answer... unless when used against heathens and monsters." He reprimanded. As he was talking to the two boys, he saw a a blonde man with a golden monocle adorning his face, wearing the guise of a cloaked priest; casually striding the stone floors.

Issei then formed a serious expression.

"Alright, I want both of you to join with the others in the canteen. I heard Sister Kuroka is giving out halloween candies." he mused.

He then set his attention to the priest before him, the gusty wind howling beneath their feet under the afternoon sun.

"Now what can I do for you, Father O'Mally O'Reily O'Sullivan... Ah-who is also Italian." he said in a sweet and jolly tone.

"You know, you could just call me Father Sullivan, Issei." the priest sighed and shook his head.

Issei responded with a light laugh, fully enjoying teasing his comrade.

"Fine. To what do I owe this unexpected visit."

Sullivan just wiped some sweat from his forehead, indicating the seriousness of the situation.

"I'm afraid that we've been hit with bad news coming from... Japan."

Issei just massaged his shoulder to make it crack. "So what? Isn't that country is filled with devils anyway? What's the point in engaging in their affairs."

Sullivan adjusted his monocle.

"There was a vampire attack in a little town called Baderick, Ireland. Our Intel tells that a group of devil heathens are planning to enter a hospital to combat the vampire threat there." he casually explained.

"What! They dare tread on Catholic land! How unspeakable for them... what are my orders?" Issei fumed in rapid succession.

Sullivan smiled at his subordinate's enthusiasm.

"As expected from you. Fly to Ireland in the next two hours, a private plane will be at your service. Go to Baderick and teach those devils to not mess with our Church!" he ordered.

Issei smirked. "What if I cross paths with those devils, hmm?"

"Iscariot does not retreat when we are challenged. We will show those new devils to not mess with us and our lands." the priest ordered, making the paladin to laugh.

"Whoever does not love the Lord, Jesus Christ, let them be accursed. Come Oh Lord, Amen! " he said with a large grin, his glasses reflecting the sunlight, giving him a menacing appearance.

Father Sullivan then turned around and began to walk away from his comrade, satisfied with the results of their little chat.

"All the documents and paperwork you need are in the jet. May God Bless you, Father Hyoudou. Amen."

* * *

(St. Constantine Hospital (1st Floor), Ireland)

A once bustling children's hospital was now in ruins after being swarmed by ghouls and vampires. The walls were now adorned by rust and broken medical equipment. Entire furnitures were toppled upside-down. The former white tiled, floors were full of holes and cracks, and other grave damages. The whole building was now a desolate wasteland, waiting to be demolished and replaced. Not a single mortal soul could be found in this gloomy place, well unless if you count a couple of vampires, a dozen of undead ghouls, and a group of devils.

"Rias, my beloved fiance! Why are we here again? I don't like it here... this place is unfit for a great devil like me!." an arrogant voice proclaimed.

"Would you stop your whining Riser! For the record, I'm not your fiance and we're here because of both of our families agreement!" a girl with long, crimson hair shouted back. Her well-endowed body swaying with her every movement.

The arrogant blonde began to retort to his companion's statement, setting up another shouting match between the two.

"Here they go again. Even in an old hospital, they'll still find a reason to kill each other." a blonde-haired boy deadpanned.

A person wearing a cardboard box began to stir.

"Eh, I don't blame Buchou, Phenex-sama is not really friendly."

"Ara-ara Gasper, be qiuet or you'll get an angry fried chicken at your back." Akeno joked, making her other friends laugh.

"Would you stop talking Riser-sama behind his back! I'll kill all of you for your disrespect." a woman with violet hair scolded.

The hallway was filled with both of the peerages of Rias Gremory and Riser Phenex. They were sent by both of their parents to Ireland to handle and kill the vampires, it's to serve as an opportunity for the engaged couple to "bond" with each other; Rias' brother, Sirzechs Lucifer, sanctioned this little trip to also help control the increasing threats from the Vampire Factions.

"Now, all I want is to leave this instant! We killed most of the ghouls here and even the vampire controlling them! I see no point in continuing this foolishness!" Riser exclaimed in disgust.

"No we're not! We killed only _one_ of the vampires! There's still one of them alive in the upper floor! We promised both of our parents to eliminate all of them, to help the villagers here." Rias said in an angry tone.

"So what? Why would we waste time and energy to help these... mortals. We are high-class devils, we shouldn't be doing these kind of things."

As both peerages continued to watch their Kings fight, a certain white-haired girl began to squirm in panic. Her action not being ignored by her friends and the two bickering Kings.

"Koneko, are you alright?" Kiba asked in worry.

"I... sense her. This can't be happening... Buchou." she stammered, getting the full attention of Rias.

"Koneko, tell me what's wrong?" she held the small girl's shoulder to calm her rook.

"It is-" Koneko stuttered being hearing a faint sound she dreaded.

"Meow."

They all turned around to see a a voluptuous woman wearing a long nun attire. Her most prominent features was her black, cat ears and wicked smile. Said woman was sitting in a ruined couch with a relaxed smirk on her face.

"Hello everyone, it's a pleasure to meet all of you. Especially you... Shirone." she said with glee, focusing most of her gaze at her meek, little sister.

"It's been terribly long, I didn't expect you to be here of all places, nya."

The devils, except for Riser, cringed when they saw a holy cross around Kuroka's neck. Koneko was supremely shaking at the presence of her sister.

* * *

(St. Constantine Hospital (3rd Floor), Ireland)

"Wait! Please I beg of you... don't kill me!"

A man in his thirties cowered in fear in front of man, towering over him. He was the vampire that the devils were after, yet the monster was unfortunate enough to cross paths with the exorcist. The vampire tried to bombard the paladin with all of his machine guns, his efforts were all for naught though. The bullets were ineffective and didn't even scratched the killer priest. Issei continued to laugh maniacally.

"Oh come on you dirty little heathen, make this fun for me! I want you to suffer as all your victims had suffered under your sins against our Lord! Did you think you would leave this hospital alive after all you've done? " Issei taunted.

He smacked his two bayonets to form a loud clanging sound, as he stalked towards the poor, stray vampire, who was crawling for a way to escape. His attempts were futile when he found out the area was enchanted with powerful, holy barriers.

"I hope Kuroka is having fun as I am." he joked.

 **To Be Continued**

The spring flows, the river surges,  
That deep sea, please watch over it.

You soar high in the sky on mysterious wings,

That dark sky, please guide it.

The rain of dawn wets my cheek,  
Like how one embraces a child,

I want it to embrace me.

With a gaze that burns,

The power to chase a beautiful dream,

Please make that heart and soul, carry me on to world free of sin.

You soar high in the sky on mysterious wings,  
That dark sky, please guide it.

Amen.

* * *

Author's Note:

See you in the Next Chapter!

Have a Nice Day!


	4. The Princess and the Phenex

This is a non profit fan based parody and all rights, properties, and music used belong to their respective owners, publishers, artists, companies, and composers.  
Please support the official release.

 _(Thinking)_ **("Ddraig Speaking") ("Albion Talking")** _Flashback_

 **Angel's Dust**

 **"Ashes to ashes, Dust to dust. We are nothing, but dust and to dust we shall return. Amen."**

 **"The Princess and the Phenex"**

What started as peaceful event for a group of devil peerages turned into a convulated mess.

"Go to Ireland to kill vampires they said! It would be fun they said!" the devil princess panted.

Her hand comforting the shellshocked Koneko while firing energy blasts at the unimaginably fast Senjoutsu user.

"Rias-buchou! Please let me... let me fight!" Koneko stuttured.

"No way Koneko! You're still traumatized in seeing your stray relative! We'll protect you and kill her once and for all!" Rias proclaimed bravely.

"Don't worry! We'll be here!" Kiba and Akeno simultaneously comforted, earning them nods from the first year.

All of the Gremory Peerage standed their ground from the attacker. Ready to kill and be rid of her.

Kuroka wasn't pleased in the slightest. Seeing a group of devils blocking her way to her precious Shirone made her temper flare.

She made an annoyed pout, gripping her crucifix necklace tightly.

"I am gonna enjoy pummeling you all in the ground!" she screech. She then collided her fist to the wooden floor, the impact caused the whole floor shaking violently. The shockwave managed to subdue Kiba and Akeno, sending them flying towards the wall.

Riser and his own peerage got fascinated with the new being in the room.

"Impressive. A powerful nekoshou... she could make a very powerful bishop!" the Phenex exclaimed in an excited tone.

"Riser-sama. What should we do?" Yubelluna politely asked, as she analyzed the battle unfolding before her eyes.

"Restrain her. She will be very useful as our new ally!" he respinded, a peverted grin began to form in his face.

"..."

Kuroka stopped her barrage and relinquished her pursuit for her sister for a moment and turned her head to the young Phenex.

She made a dangerous yet cat-like smirk towards them. The Phenex women then covered their master with their arms.

"Don't you dare move any closer." The purple-haired woman threathened as she moved her slender arm to protect her beloved King.

"Who could've thought... I can kick the Phenex's ass tonight." she whispered silently.

Kuroka then violently clasped her eyes together, a bright, green aura started protuding from her fingers. Her hands slowly parted from the clasp and a green orb was revealed to the devils in the room. Koneko just stared her elder sister in both horror and awe; Kuroka was truly a senjoutsu master.

Riser laughed before pointing his finger toward the voluptuous woman. "Let's see what you've got. Stray!" he expressed dramatically.

"Bring it on, little bird." she shouted.

The black cat then dashed towards the whole devil peerage at a fast pace; effortlessly dodging the futile attempts of Riser's queen at incinerating her.

Rias just stared at Kuroka in absolute shock. She and all of her beloved servants were mockingly weak compared to the Nekoshou.

"Rias..." Akeno quipped in worry.

"I suggest that we should hold back and let the Phenex clan take on the stray, Rias-buchou. We aren't powerful enough to kill her." Kiba analyzed.

The redhead sighed as she gripped Koneko's shoulder in a comforting manner. The dhampir Gasper was already hiding behind Akeno, tears were already streaming in his eyes from all the terror.

"This is truly an exhilerating experience tonight my dear Nekoshou! It would be your great honor to stay down and join my all powerful peera-"

The bishop, Mihae, could only look in shock as she saw her master's jaw connected squarely at Kuroka's fist. Sending the young devil crashing through severals walls at high speed.

"Master!" they all cried.

Yubelluna bited her lip in anger. "Karlamine! Follow me and kill this bitch!" she barked.

"Siris and Mira. Care for our King!" she continued before a gloved hand proceeded to choke her neck, surprising her greatly.

"How did you... garhh!" she choked. Kuroka's grip getting tighter by the second.

The nun-wearing woman could offer a gleeful smirk as she elbowed Riser's rook without a problem. The four twins decided to join the fray before being intercepted with a powerful wave of green energy, knocking them out.

She formed a killer grin.

"Oh come on. A full set of devils fighting little old me? I expected more from you heathens."

Yubelluna was immediately thrown like a ragdoll across the hallway floor. Everytime her body collided with the wooden floor made a uncomfortable thud. Losing consciousness, she surrendered pathetically.

Kuroka then made an arrogant laugh.

"So this is the great Riser's peerage? What a bunch of stupid-"

Pillars of fire then engulfed the hallway, burning away what's left of the building's second floor. We now see an angered blonde man with a cold expression on his face. Golden fire were comming out from his palms in fury.

Kuroka's eyes could only widen as her body was assaulted with large plumes of fire.

"I would tear you apart and send you to oblivion you worthless stray!" he shouted.

The barrage continued for several seconds before the young devil decided it was overkill at this point. The hospital was now a burning mess.

He then manipulated the flames to be extinguished. He wanted to see the charred remains of his victim as the smoke was beggining to clear.

"Serves you right. Even though you could've become a fine warrior, you have to choose the hard way." he proclaimed.

"Well that settles that... I guess." Rias said with wide eyes of disbelief. Akeno and the others fully agreeing with her.

"Sister..." Koneko thought with a mixture of relief and worry. Her sister was dead, after only interacting with her for a few minutes, the sister that abandoned her was finally dead.

He face his injured harem members. They were bruised but alive, the information comfortinh him greatly

Riser then turned around to face his fiance. A wide grin on his arrogant head.

"Well. Now my beautiful Rias! Now you can see why you would never hope to defeat me!" he taunted.

Rias could only roll her eyes in displeasure. She was going to make a sarcastic remark before a suffocating force was felt in the atmoshere. Kiba and the others were now having difficulty in breathing, Gasper was experiencing headaches. Most of the devils were experiencing pain, sending most of them down in their knees.

Riser was also starting to feel an annoying sensation in his head. The deadly force only grew stronger as seconds pass.

"What is happening?" the Gremory heir growled as she massage ger forehead in discomfort.

Akeno then began shaking in fear as she was now stuttering nonsense words.

"Rias! What's wrong with your queen?" Riser said with little sensitivity.

A loud, clanging sound was heard.

* * *

Sirzechs Lucifer, formerly the great heir of the Gremory Clan, now the de facto leader of all devil-kind; was pacing around in circles in his office. A terrified and disturbed expression on his chiseled face. His loyal maid, Grayfia of the now extinct Lucifuge clan watched with a calm demeaner, one of hands holding a respectful amount of documents.

Sirzechs then proceeded to ruffle his long hair in annoyance as he stared at the white-haired beauty before him.

"Grayfia... please don't tell me that my precious Rias is in danger!" he stuttured.

She closed her eyes for a moment to adjust to the tense atmosphere.

"Forgive me Lucifer-sama, but based on our intelligence officer on the Vatican. It was proven that Iscariot Section XIII is on the move in Ireland."

Sirzechs could only stare at the woman with terrified eyes of understanding.

"To be specific... it was Baderick, Ireland. Coincidentally the same place as the Gremory and Phenex Peerages agreed to arrange their little party."

The lavish office room suddenly turned chilly as the great devil began to shake in worry and fear. The Devil King then sat down in his chair and prepared to sign some papers in haste.

He sighed.

"The Iscariot Organization... the most powerful agents under the banner the Holy Catholic Church. Unlike regular exorcists, they're professional, trained Assassins that deals with many of the horrors of the supernatural. The dreaded Black Operations Unit, even I actively avoid in engaging large of a force did the Church send?"

"Surprisingly, only two Sirzechs-sama were deployed." she politely answered, leaving her King visibly confused.

"Interesting. Who are they?" he complained.

"One is the former Class SSS Stray Devil Nekoshou, a master of the Senjoutsu arts. The Black Cat, she was recruited in the Vatican only six months ago."

"Yes. Yes, I rembered her... little Koneko's sister I presume. Well, they sent a strong one indeed. Riser may have something on his plate tonight."

Grayfia bit her lip. "Who's the other one?" he questioned as he took a sip of coffee from his mug.

"The other one is... "

"The paladin, Issei Hyoudou. Father Hyoudou."

The Lucifer almost choked in his drink.

"Did you said... Father Hyoudou?!" he cringed.

"Yes."

He gripped both of his hand with a contemplative look. "Great Red only knows if he met with Rias... and Riser."

Silence divide the two for a couple of moments.

"I must go there at once!" he proclaimed.

The maid shook her head. "The devil faction is on thin ice with the Church as of now Sirzechs-sama. You can't possibly afford to have another war with them. After the civil war, our forces were severely weakened. If you choose to kill that exorcist right now, the Devil world will utterly collapse."

"But Rias is in danger! She's going to die! Riser could never hope to protect them... that priest is too strong..." he said with an angry huff.

"I could go Baderick immediately if that could help ease your worries. If the situation calls for it, I could neutralize him. He's just a man afterall." she suggested before being silenced by her husband's palm.

"No! I could never let you near that priest! Even someone of your calber could take a fatal blow from that agent!" he swore, making him scratch his head in worry.

She was confused.

" _Is that man too strong... even for an Ultimate Class?" she thought._

"I'll leave for Baderick at once. Prepare my armor. Prepare my teleportion emblem and prepare two of my knights. I'll go there myself." he ordered.

She could only nod as she headed to follow her instructions.

"I'll do it immediately, Sirzechs-sama."

The room was beggining to shake violently from the aura of the Lucifer King.

Sirzechs gripped the paper as he began to read it aloud.

"Paladin Hyoudou. The Executioner. Bayonet Hyoudou. The Angel's Dust. Place of origin... unknown. Weaknessess... unknown. Age... unknown. Everything about him besides monikers are unknown. The Church can really protect their secrets. Oh Rias... please hold on.

* * *

The sound of omnious footsteps were getting louder as it came closer to the group.

All of them prepared themselves for another threat as Riser could only smirk arrogance.

They saw a tall, brunette man wearing a simple, gray priet's outfit. Two glowing bayonets in his hands as he strided towards the group. A wide grin was plastered on his face.

He stopped to analyze the situation. Most of the hallway was in shambles, the demolished walls barely supporting the roof. Ashes of former furniture were cluttered in all directions.

"Who are you?" Riser casually said in a mocking tone.

"It seems you devils... had fun with my partner it seems." he joked.

Riser could only proudly smile.

"Aren't you a little too peppy that I just killed your precious stray in front of you?"

Issei raised his eyebrow but maintained his grin. He could find Kuroka later.

"Really? If you killed the cat... that means you're a strong one." he commented, boosting the Phenex's ego.

"But of course! I'm the legendary Riser from the Phenex clan. One of the most powerful and talented among the devil youth." Riser bragged, not realizing that everyone around him were trembling at the priest.

Issei laughed.

"Very interesting! This could be a wonderful hunt afterall. The vampire wasn't really a rememorable experience. I'm hoping that you and your devil friends could entertain me." he sneered as he smacked his two blades together. He then threw the bayonets at great speed, with the Phenex barely dodging it.

"The hell was-" he complained before a large fist then suckered punch him, making him lose his balance. Issei then performed a high knee to the gut, immobolizing Riser for a moment.

Rias' peerage then began to attack the priest. Kiba bravely swinging his sword in an attempt to disable his foe.

But the blonde knight stopped his valiant run, a shocked expression on his face as he stared Issei in the eye.

Pllars of yellow light began to mark every inch of the knight's body, making him scream in pain. _(Imagine Kiba being hit by Hit's timeskip move in Dragonball Super.)_

He was then shoved by the exorcist, sending him crashing through a stack of walls. Unconscious.

"What a dumb one..." he mocked before lightning was heard cackling as Akeno manipulated her power to avenge her fallen friend.

"Everyone attack!" the Gremory shouted lividly.

Yubelluna also ordered her friends to charge towards the lone priest.

Issei could only laugh. He manifested a dozen of bayonets before throwing all of them. The devils barely managing to dodge every one of them.

As the devils were busy not getting stabbed, he set his sights on the woozy Phenex. Issei gripped Riser's collar and began to lift him up with both if his arms.

"Amen!"

The sound of broken wood was heard all across the hallway.

It was incredible. Unbelievable and absolutely terrifying.

One of the most powerful devil youths were being tossed like nothing as a tall priest was heard cackling in a demented laugh.

"For those will also drink the wine of God's wrath, poured full strength with the cup of His divine anger. They will be tormented with fire and sulfur. With the presence of the angels and in the presence of the lamb." he proclaimed as he began to butcher the blonde man.

Every stab of the holy blade cursed the Phenex's body with unbearable pain.

"Who... are you!" he muttered before being tackled to the ground with a swift motion of the newcomer's jackboot.

"They will be tormented in the burning inferno of sulfur and brimstone for all of eternity. No rest, no day nor night. They will be given what they truly deserve... a death of a heathen!" the cloaked man growled in glee.

Rias could only stare in true fear as her "annoying and unasked for" fiance being tortured and pummeled to the ground. His wounds barely regenerating and keeping him alive.

All of his peerage members were knocked out, some already sporting fatal wounds and some of the girls only had black eyes. Yubelluna's body was seen tossed towards a couple of walls, foolishly trying to protect her king. Her body barely breathing.

In the span of a few seconds, after they heard a clanging metal sound as the fire dissipated. They were hit by something worse than a hurricane. A booming shockwave made itself known in the abandoned hospital.

She could see the insane grin made by the brunette as he effortlessly impaled his bayonet to Riser's heart, and collided his large fist to his face.

His very presence said shivers in her spine, his aura suffocating and giving her a massive headache. She turned to see her knight unconscious, her dhamphir Bishop desperately trying to wake him up. Yuuto Kiba was really brave man to face the priest without even asking for orders..

She then faced her queen, tears were already streaming in her eyes as she clearly see the pain, fear, and dread in her best friend's face.

Koneko was also barely standing, a crimson liquid leaking from her lip. He former fear being replaced in anger.

Sound of chainsaws being turned on and being destroyed was heard, two little twins crying as the brunette backhanded the machinery with little effort.

Rias could only shout at the priest with venomous leak from her throat.

"What the hell are you!" she barked.

Issei heard her pathetic plea. He finally locked eyes with the Gremory Princess, his smirk never leaving from his condescending face.

He stopped squishing the battered body of the Phenex and began to stalk towards the injured Gremory group.

Hyoudou then adjusted his glasses, the moonlight shining through them, giving him a more terrifying look.

Rias backed away in terror.

A silent pause. His grin getting larger as he approached the Gremory.

Issei was suddenly tackled by an angered devil.

Riser was bleeding profusely, his wound barely healing but regenerating nonetheless. Rias could literally see that there was still a blade lodged in his back.

"No one! No one disrespects me and gets away alive!" he screeched before kicking Issei with a thundering kick in the face.

The two started their slugfest, heavy blows were traded. Riser dashed his attacks at great speed, getting a few combos at the exorcist's face, making Issei bleed in his forehead.

He then formed a small spiral of flame from his palm and began to charge it.

"You incorrigible buffoon. I'm going to make sure you are goin to burn a slow, painful death!"

The sphere of malevolent flames was then catapulted towards the exorcist. Issei, for the first time in this night, was surprised. He use his arms to cover his head as the flame began to engulf the torn hallway once more.

"Consider this a parting gift Papist! This is what happens when you mess with the devil of the Phenex Clan!" Riser shouted as he happily watched how his fire collided with the priest's face.

The hospital was now burning with no signs of stopping.

Riser then started to stagger a bit, taking deep breaths in order to compose himself. He painfully removed the blessed blade from his back and discarded it in the side.

He then let out a helpful arm towards his fiance.

"Tch. His little toy actually stung a little."

"Here, let me help you, these things could be actually trouble. Even for the likes of us." He solemnly held out.

The Gremory fought the urge to accept his help but her wounds proved otherwise. She needed to care for her peerage as soon as possible.

"Well hurry now my dear fiance, we need to help your little "family" before my flames will eat away what remains of this ancient building."

Rias blushed for a moment, her arm starting to reach at her fiance's hand. A large, looming form was seen standing behin the young devil.

"Riser-sama! Look out!" Kalarmine screamed.

Riser didn't had the chance to turn around as he was suddenly impaled in both of his shoulders. He tried to move only to feel a burning pain even worse than before.

"Okay. This is getting really boring. You need to stop letting your guard down, I mean... you left your guard up, like three times already." Issei teased as he began to twist the bayonets, savoring the anguish he was causing.

"You're really quite the resilient little devil... most heathens would turn into ashes with only one stab from my hand."

Riser could stare in shock and pain. "How are you alive!"

"Please. Dont flatter yourself. Did you actually think someone of my power could be defeated by a simple fireworks show? Hahahahaha!"

"Arghhh... Yubelluna!" he cried.

The mad exorcist was then surrounded with a recuperated Phenex peerage around him.

He stared around the beautiful women, he tightened his grip on the blonde man. He smirked.

"Okay. I had enough of this. All of you are so boring as of late... I bet the redhead will prove more fun. Besides, fighting on a collapsing building is not really my style." he joked once more.

His cracked his knuckles as he lowered his bayonet and kneeled.

 **("Explosion!")** a booming voice pronounced.

* * *

(Rias Gremory POV)

We manged to retreat in the Parking lot, sustaining only bruises and minor injuries.

As I tended for my injured knight, my beloved peerage was undoubtly disturbed as the collapsing building was suddenly swallowed up by a deluge of yellow light. Akeno immediately shielded us from most of the shockwave, but even with the shield, the very aura of the explosion was completely unnerving and overwhelming.

For a few seconds, the light vanished and we can now see the charred remains of the building. My queen removed the barrier and began to sigh heavily from the exhaustion.

"Buchou! Are you alright!"

I heard Koneko asked in worry, her once ironed school uniforn torned to shreds.

Thankfully, all of us didn't sustain any fatal wounds, thank the Maou for that. This whole night was a complete disaster I must complain.

I sighed as I gazed at the debris. My parents owe me quite the explanation, only a few hours with that Riser and this happened.

I looked up with wide eyes as I saw exactly a dozen figurs floating up high in the air, all thanks to my night vision. I saw squinted, I confirmed all the figures were Riser and his harem.

I gave Akeno a simple look and she nodded.

"I'll take care of Kiba-kun, please help them." Koneko volunteered.

I then turned to my little Bishop, Gasper.

"Gasper... can you try to atleast slow them down as Akeno and I will rescue them."

"I'll... try Rias-buchou!" he cutely stammered.

He raised both of his shaking arms that began to glow a hint of dark blue. Suddenly, all of the Phenex group slowed down a little.

"Good Gaspi... you've been training Ara ara." I heard Akeno teased.

"That will be enough, please wait for a minute." I pleaded as we both took off.

Saving the fallen phenex members were relatively easy compared to fighting the two exorcists again.

After a few minutes, all of them were safely in the ground.

I asked Riser in an insensitive tone.

"What happened there?! Did you blew up the whole building now?"

Riser just huffed and stared at him with a weakened grin. "Bloody papist just blew himself up... what an idiot. Thinking that he could kill the great Riser."

I rolled my eyes in uninterest.

"Listen, Riser... we need to contact our families to alarm them about the exorcist."

I saw his queen strangely agreeing with me, her arm being bandaged by Akeno herself.

"I might not disagree with you there, my beloved." he said with gritted teeth as he massaged his broken rib.

The atmosphere was now finally calm, the last of the flames dying out peacefully.

"I guess that wraps our little-"

I screamed as I saw my hated fiance being impaled by a dozen and more of blessed blades. One of which managed to hit him the neck. I barely fought the urge to vomit from the gory sight.

"Amen!"

* * *

(Third POV)

"Did you miss me?!" he screamed as he choked one of Riser's knights into could see that the priest was alive and well, some burns here and there, some torn vestments, but alive.

The arrogant son of the Phenex was currently out of the fight, his wounds not healing anymore. Most of his peerage were too weak to fight and lost hopelessly.

The only devils capable of fighting were Akeno, Gasper, Koneko and Rias herself.

"How are you..." Akeno questioned, her hands starting to glow a yellowish tint.

The wicked exorcist just laugh as he threw the barely breathing girl and turned his direction to the Gremory Queen.

He then showed his burned and withered hand, which was slowly regenerating its wounds to normal.

He cocked his head to the side. "I heal pretty fast." he bragged as he showcased his new arm.

Issei started to stalk towards the the three devils, Gasper already crying in utter fear and terror. "Rias-nee... what should we do!" he squeaked.

"Gasper, stand behind Akeno. We'll handle him." Rias said with confidence.

"How brave and foolish of you. I like those kind of heathens that would rather die in honor!" Issei taunted before finally started his rampage.

"Destruction!"

Rias then shot two orbs of the Bael's infamous potent abilty. Issei dodged one of them with ease, but Rias fired another one and hit him at point blank.

"I got you!" she cried in triumph.

"Tank!" he proclaimed as he continued to run towards her, not even taking a scratch.

He blitzed around the devil heiress and stream of a white flash, making her dizzy, not knowing what to hit. She then stared at her queen in worry.

"Akeno! Leave with Gasper! I'll hold him off. Get help from any of the Maou!" she pleaded as fired another demonic blast in futile.

"I can't leave you Rias!" the priestess responded.

"Do it!"

Akeno was planning to join her friend in death but she must follow her king, she sprouted two of her devil wings and began to retreat with the Dhampir in the sky.

"Oh no you don't."

He threw his bayonet up in the air at the two devils. It didn't even remotely reached the two and just flew past them.

Rias blinked. "You missed." she casually said before being dragged by the hair.

"I wasn't aiming for them, princess." he said with glee.

The thrown bayonet began to glow immensely before a series of countless of yellow parchments began to surround the airspace.

Rias could only watch in terror as two of her beloved friends were seen crashing downwards in the nearby village.

* * *

"What a sight, don't you agree?"

"Monster!" Rias flailed as she was being dragged around like a broken toy.

Issei took delight in her screams, his blood knight persona taking over his usual calm demeaner.

"Go on then squeal. Squeal like the pathetic devil you are. Quite resistent I may add."

Rias stared at him with an icy glare, a small stream of red liquid leaking from her lip.

"I must say, you were the wonderful little opponent. Much weaker than that "fire fellow" but more compassionate. You seem to hold a great deal of bond and respect for your slaves." the exorcist started as he looked down on his chained prisoner.

"Monster! You killed them! You killed them!" she exclaimed with aching venom.

"Oh please. My barrier could at best, electrified them like a simple tazer. Nothing too serious from their fall considering it was atleast twenty feet in the air. They will survive... unconscious but alive." he said with a simple shrug.

"What do you want! If you want to kill me... kill me then! Leave them out of this!" she barked but was silenced as the painful sensation emitting from the priest's increased aura.

"What a flare hahahahaha! Aren't you a treat! What clan are you from? I'll guess that you're part of the Bael, considering yur powers."

He was met with an angered grunt.

"But guessing from your unusually red hair and eyes... you're a Gremory."

Silence was her response.

Issei gave her a disappointed expression. "You're no fun at all."

"Rias-buchou!" a soft voice called out.

Rias widened her eyes in fear as Issei eyed at the small girl.

"No. Don't hurt Koneko!" she demanded but was thrown away carelessly.

He released two of his bayonets and swang them with precision and accuracy, barely grazing Koneko. The white nekoshou then performed a series of punches to the priest's torso. It was ineffective.

Hyoudou smirked.

Koneko retreated but stumbled on her backside from fatique.

The exorcist continued to stalk towards the white cat girl, not listening to Rias' broken pleas.

"So you are Shirone that Kuroka seems to babble all the time. I'm glad we finally met."

"Get.. away from me..."

The situation was now tense, tears were already streaming from her eyes seeing her rook being cowered in fear.

"You seem to have the power... you could even beat your older sister if properly trained. Nekoshous are really ineresting."

He put a gloved hand on her chin, like a father scanning for any scratches on his children.

"All I need is to remove your devil piece and the Vatican-"

" **Stop It! Stop Hurting Us!"** a loud voice exclaimed.

Issei found himself unable to move, his movements being restricted by an unknown force. He only manage to move his eyes a little to see the little boy of a Dhampir flaring an omnious aura, his eyes glowing in a disturbing red light in his pupils.

"What the heck is this?" he thought.

"You will not hurt my family! Never!" Gasper screamed, putting all of his focus on the dreaded man.

He coud feel his breathing and even his very blood circulation slowing down. He never thought a small could be holding so much power.

 **("Hypocrite.")** a Familair voice deadpanned in his mind.

"Not now lazy dragon."

 **("Just saying. You of all people must know how powerful can a child could be.")**

"Really not the time. I don't want to kill the little girl. I was just having fun."

 **("Serves you right. You really had to make things hammy don't you? I mean come on, you could start a war!")**

"Shush Ddraig, I'm thinking of a plan... how not to kill a devil but trying to break free from... this?"

 **("Forbidden Balor View. One of the most deadly of Sacred gears. The Evil Eye that Stops the World. It has the power to control time and constrict movements as its Bearer commands it. It seems that you may have triggered the Dhampir to use it though.")**

"Great. I can't move without endangering the girl. I could wait for him to pass out?"

 **("Wouldn't recommend it. You angered her so much that she's draining her own life force just to kill you. If this keeps up for five minutes or less... she would die.")**

"Son of a Protestant Whore!" he cursed.

 **("You just had to bully them? I mean you're really taking the whole fanatic part of your resume a little too far.")**

"Just shut your trap and let me think..."

As he pondered on what to do, he saw an annoying face that he shouldn't be seeing right now.

"Nya. Aren't you looking so dashing tonight! "The whole-stuck thing" suits you very well, Issei-nya!" she purred.

Issei tried to retort but all Kuroka could hear was muffled voices of dismay.

She shrugged happily.

"Really Kuroka?! You choose now to reveal yourself! Where were you!" he telephatically shouted.

"I've been watching your little "bullying". Besides, putting out the Phenex flames in your nun outfit with a tiny vial of holy water was really hard, nya." Kuroka explained while showing her ruined uniform, most of the black skirt being burned up, the former conservative outfit was now a makeshift mini skirt.

Which Issei tried his best not to stare down.

"You like, nya?" Kuroka teased, seeing a small tint of red forming in her superior's cheeks.

He twitched his eyes in dismay.

The cat woman just raised her arms in a defensive matter. "Alright, alright. I'll handle the girl with the magic eyes. Don't get your knickers in a twist."

Issei could only grumble as he observed the nun carelessly disabling the Dhampir by simply flicking his forehead.

Kuroka grinned as the priest broke free from the Balor View.

"You are so getting punished tonight." he grumbled.

"Nya. Wouldn't have it any other way. Besides, I finally found Shirone! We should take her with us!" she bounced with glee.

Issei was about to rebuke his comrade before stopping when he felt a powerful force within his presence. He frowned when he saw the Lucifer Maou wearing a controlled and neutral expression in his face. His regal armor reflecting the moonlight in splendor. His ultimate knight behind him, as well us the downtrodden remnants of Phenex Peerage and including Riser himself. Akeno was also present behind Sirzechs, tired but still angry.

Rias smiled grew even further as she shouted for her brother.

"Brother!"

Sirzechs smiled for his sisster before facing the two Iscariot soldiers with a serious demeanor.

"I suggest you withdraw, Papist."

Issei flashed a demented grin, excited to see such a powerful being in his presence.

"Withdraw now, Father Hyoudou. Neither the underworld nor the Iscariot Organization could afford for this sort of battle to escalate any further. "

Sirzechs then flared his aura in an attempt to scare them but was met with clear disobedience.

"Withdraw now. I don't care who you think you are Father Hyoudou, but if chose to disregard my efforts for peace. I'll say that you're actions will not be tolerated any further." the Maou said, his words getting more higher in volume.

Issei dropped his smile to form a disgusted frown.

"Withdraw? Are you ordering me? You think that you can order around the Iscariot Organization? You must be losing your head Lucifer Sirzechs."

"Please Father Hyoudou. Stop now, we don't need to take the hard route to this situation." Sirzechs threatened.

Issei manifested a long blade and pointed towards the devils. Souji Okita, Sirzechs ultimate knight began to draw his long sword as well in defense.

"You expect the Iscariot Organization, God's own chosen instruments of divine judgement... to just withdraw? I don't think so. As exorcists, we have the outmost right to kill any heathen within our Catholic Territory.

Sirzechs held his breath to control his twitching arm from retaliating.

"I suggest that you listen to Sirzechs-sama, priest. You have no idea who you are up against." Okita informed. Everyone, even Riser silently nodding in acceptance of the fact.

Sirzechs continued to stare at the young priest with cold eyes, he had seen enough of this man hurting his sister. He took great lengths in controlling his temper and not handling any murder cases.

"I respect your authority in Ireland but hunting my sister down is not an excuse. We may have made a huge error on our parts in letting them be here in the first place but I'm asking for you to stop this bloodshed."

"Father. I think we should retreat now. We can never hope to beat them at our current standing. We can't risk innocent lives being slaughtered if we start a war. Maybe it's time to call it quits for now." Kuroka assumed. Unhappy with the fact that her precious Shirone was glaring at her with pure hatred.

 **("Issei. Surprisingly, Kuroka is right this time. This hunt is over. Live to fight another day as they say.")**

Hyoudou bited his lip in bitterness, maybe he overdid it this time, the idea of retreating with your enemies still standing was not a graceful action in his eyes.

He glared at the Gremory and then to Riser who was also preparing to defend himself.

"I can't believe I am even doing this but I have no cards left in my name this time. I'll withdraw for now, Lord Lucifer. I' am terribly sorry for any inconvenience I made tonight. Even I am not dumb enough to fight with a super devil at dead of the night."

Issei then revealed a large Bible book from his cloak and opened it. Numerous parchments of enhanted pages began to encircle the two. The devils watched with fear and a mixture of relief as they are now finally leaving.

"I hope no bad blood will come between our sides, Lucifer. It was just a misunderstanding on both of our parts."

Issei then faced Riser with a demented gleam in his eyes. "We will meet again Riser Phenex and Rias Gremory!"

"Bye Shirone, nya! I'll be back for you!" Kuroka hummed as she waved at her sister.

The holy scriptures proceeded to surround them.

"And next time. I'll put you in your place." Hyoudou omniously proclaimed with a vicious smirk as the two left with a bright flash.

* * *

(Gremory Household)

"Rias, my princess are you alright!?" Zeoticus asked his daughter in an agitated tone.

Rias could winced as some of her maids continue to heal her wounds and the rest of her peerage being taken care of as well.

Riser and his harem had already left for their own estate as well after exchanging weak pleasantries.

Sirzechs could only sit down with his mother, explaining all that happened.

"Rias, we were so worried... the soon that we know that the Iscariot had deployed... we were so..." her father stammered as his son could only ease up his tension.

Rias could only stare at her injured family peerage with a sad disposition. Koneko was visibly traumatized in seeing her stray sister again.

She looked at her brother with an angered pout. She wanted answers right now.

"Brother, why didn't you tell us that Ireland was now Catholic Territory?"

Sirzechs sighed before motioning Grayfia to explain.

"Forgive us Rias-sama. Our intelligence were having a difficult time on what the Church, most notably the Catholic sect, is doing. Most of their activities and actions were so secured and secretive even we couldn't had expected. We only allowed you and Riser-sama to enter Baderick because it was formerly Anglican land. Which we had permission."

Rias listened on the information being relayed by the maid as she continued.

"We only found earlier this evening that the Vatican managed to secure the country as their own. Intelligence founded out that the two warring Christian sects were having a secret war with each other. Unlike our previous civil wars... their's is mainly on political influence... with the the Roman Catholics gaining ground as we speak."

"All thanks to their current Pope and his effective new policies and high tolerance." Shoko added with a light smirk.

"As we acknowledged that Ireland was now part of the Vaticans sphere of influence... it was too late to inform you. Forgive us Rias-sama." Grayfia ended with a bow.

Akeno decided to ask some questions as well.

"What about Koneko's evil sister. How can you allow her be free as of now. Shouldn't she be dead just beacuse a bounty is on her head!?"

"Well... Koneko-chan's sister is technically not a Stray devil anymore. Actually she's a nun now hehehe." the powerful knight chimed. Earning him the shocked faces of Rias' peerage.

Koneko was no exception. "You are saying... my sister is now a Catholic nun working for Iscariot... how?" Koneko asked with a raspy voice.

"You see everyone, the Vatican somehow conjured a method that can remove a devil's evil piece without any nasty side effects. Whether it was by natural, supernatural, or even scientific process is currently unknown." he beamed with a small smile. Grayfia glared at him for his rudeness as his King chuckled.

Gasper then finally decided to lend her voice in the matter. Performing an exaggerated cough to get everyone's attention.

"If I may be so bold... what about that Paladin knight?"

Rias then gripped her arm rest, lividly recollecting the memory how one man decimated them with little effort. Even shrugging off Gasper's Balor View llike it was nothing.

"He's a monster." retorted Kiba with a low voice. Obviously still drained from the ordeal.

"A monster that just toyed with us... I never stood a chance." he shook.

"But... Sirzechs-sama will ... protect us, right?"

Sirzechs could only huff with his arms crossed. "I'll try my very best to protect all of you, but I prefer a more peaceful encounter the next time you two meet, my sister."

"Father Issei Hyoudou is someone not to be taken as a simple exorcist. He's one of the most powerful agents that the Church could ever bring. He is one of the founding reasons on why the Church is so powerful in their military disposition as of late. We the Maou ourselves actively try to avoid him at all possible costs."

Rias was going to rebut before her father cutted her off with a simple hand. "Rias, our kind can't afford another war with the angels. Ever since Saint Gabriel took command after Michael left for the Protestants... it had been very messy with their faction. The angels are now the most unstable yet highly destuctive of the three factions... I must be saying it would be four now since the Vatican is highly pushing to eliminate the Angelic Church."

Rias jaw dropped as her father told her the instability and brutality of the Angel's Faction.

"And we thought we were the devils..." Venelena breathed worriedly.

"Wait... the Church... is fighting itself now?" Kiba asked calmly.

"We weren't supposed to tell you but it's atleast we could compensate for our blunder in sending all of you to Baderick."

"Yes. The Church is fighting its own Civil war... mostly from the Papal House and the English divisions. The Eastern and other sectors remained neutral though."

Like clockwork, Grayfia continued the "political lesson" for the young peerage.

"Father Issei Hyoudou, the priest you fought... is quite dangerous. We manged to hack ino some of their accounts before being blocked by another advanced firewall. It had been deduced that this priest is a human and other outrageous powers we can't seem to explain. He's strong... plain and simple. So I now strongly advise for you to please be friends with him. He will be very beneficial as an ally as opposed to be an enemy. Much to my distaste."

"Sorry to dump all this to your minds right now, but you deserve to know atleast a fraction of the truth."

"I'm just happy we actually made it out alive." Akeno joked but terrified still.

"Yes. You were very lucky that the priest didn't killed you outright before I came." Sirzechs chuckled with a relaxed sigh.

* * *

(Vatican City)

"So Issei... mission accomplished?" Maxwell questioned with an interesting light in his eyes.

Issei smirked as he placed a small, black flashdrive in the Archbishop's table. The older man's grin grew larger.

"It went better than what was expected Sir Pascal, the devil youths were quite formidable if left unchecked."

Maxwell then eagerly placed the flashdrive in his computer and searched the contents in the screen. Various information and photos of the Phenex and Gremory peerages were being displayed, all of their attacks and quirks being analyzed.

"Truly remarkable! Even if their only in their teens, they could bring the house down indeed! Especially that Vampire boy. Balor View is such an interesting Sacred Gear!" Maxwell bragged.

"You mean girl, sir?"

"No, the database you gave me is displaying that the vampire –devil is a boy... his fashion sense I'm not really to keen though." Issei could only watch in horror.

"What the... Why is "he" wearing... why does he evn look like a... forget it."

"Getting back on point. Excellent work my boy! The high risks of igniting the war payed off handsomely. To think you actually meet the new Lucifer yourself!"

"Is there anything else you need?"

"No I'm all good for now. His Holiness would be so pleased... as well as Lady Gabriel. But one question... are the heathens different now? By different I mean... more docile and compassionate as the Old Satan Faction grunt squealed about?"

Issei could only smile. "It's a matter of perspective bishop, but I'll say their far more ethical than before... like humans." he softly said.

"Good. We need all the allies we could get if we ever hope to crush the protestant heathens. Our judgement will be finally come to fruition! Maybe in the next few decades or so at this rate."

"Amen. I'll be heading off for my quarters."

"Be sure to send Kuroka my regards. Enjoy your much needed rest and... Good Morning!" the jolly waved goodbye as Issei left with a bow.

* * *

(Issei's room)

He slumped towrds his large bed without a care, he may be knife throwing behemoth but does he love his soft bed once in a while after his missions.

"Nya. Sleeping already without telling me join in?" Kuroka said in a teasing tone.

"Not now, Kuroka. No interupting "sleepy time" remember?" he yawned.

"But before you go to sleep... can we talk about Shirone?" Kuroka asked, almost begging based on her manner of speaking.

Issei grumbled as he pulled himself form his soft, blanket covers. He then faced a serious nekoshou with a sincere expression in her eyes.

"Thank you." she mouthed.

It was decided that when the girl needed comforting, the Hyoudou priest was always there, whether he likd it or not.

A soft sigh was heard as he lended his ears for the woman to chat about her estranged but still cherished sister.

"Wait you're still wearing your glasses in the bed?" she asked while holding a rubble of an all too familiar pair of glasses.

"Oh son of the protestant whore... I just got this pair last week!"

 **To Be Continued**

The spring flows, the river surges,  
That deep sea, please watch over it.

You soar high in the sky on mysterious wings,

That dark sky, please guide it.

The rain of dawn wets my cheek,  
Like how one embraces a child,

I want it to embrace me.

With a gaze that burns,

The power to chase a beautiful dream,

Please make that heart and soul, carry me on to world free of sin.

You soar high in the sky on mysterious wings,  
That dark sky, please guide it.

Amen.

* * *

 _Author's Note:_

 _Harem: Mirana, Griselda, Ophis, Kuroka, and surprisingly, Seekvaira Agares._

 _Now I know most of you people are thinking... "Who the hell is Seekvaira Agares?". Well, she's certainly a DxD character, noble devil heiress, and one of the rookies four of the rating games. Just search her name in the wikia so can take a good look on her. I added her because I loved her character design (women wearing glasses are hot) and her personality is basically an unadulterated "Smartass, Ice Queen Bitch" trope. Also... she's a mecha otaku. She'll be a fine love interest I promise you all._

* * *

Christmas Treat Omake (This is canon within the Angel's Dust Storyline)

Meanwhile in Heaven, two of the most powerful women of the angel faction where a simple break in one of the Seraph's self-made coffee shop. The shop was your standard cafe designed for new brave saint to adapt easier up in God's home.

Griselda Quarta, Gabriel's Queen of Hearts, stirred her latte with a curious appearance brewing in her face.

"Why are looking at me like that."

The Ace of Hearts questioned suspiciously at her partner.

"Oh nothing... just meaning to ask you something that's all." Griselda answered while sipping her drink.

Mirana rolled her eyes. "What do you want me to answer now?"

"Funny that you mentioned... do you miss him?"

"Miss who?" she feigned innocence, while knowing fully well what her superior is pointing at.

"You know... Mister paladin! Mister blood knight! Mister someone you mercilessly dumped..." she drawled.

"Really... we're doing this again?" Shavatora rhetorically asked, unimpressed at her Griselda's current antics.

"Oh come on... you just can't deny the fact you dumped him so harshly. I mean your responsibilities as a brave saint is a valid answer but he was so loyal and devoted to you... he could easily make it work." Griselda blurted.

"If you must know... I value my work thank you very much. I broke things off because it would be unfair to him... besides, long distance relationships would only get in the way." she defended.

"Long distance my-"

"Don't start being lippy, Griselda!" Mirana snapped with blushing cheeks.

"Really? I mean that sounds selfish.. but I won't judge..." she calmed.

"You're already judging..." Mirana deadpanned.

Griselda shrugged her shoulders.

"So... is he single?"

"What! No?! I mean Yes! Yes he's available..." the blonde ace gulped on her uneagerness to answer.

"Why are you even asking, Griselda! You know you're a full decade older than him!"

"So what? He's turning a solid looking eighteen next year. If you won't take him back, I'll be happily be taking your spot in his heart then."

"By all means..." Mirana gritted in a comedic fashion.

"You still love him, noh?"

The Ace only responded with an ashamed nod.

"You know, you can teleport to the Vatican in your free time right?"

"Yeah... but... he's... already a priest now."

"Yes, a fanatical priest working for a fanatical organization that is virtually and legally nonexistant to publice eye. He's a killer priest, Mirana! Have some backbone, it's not Ol' Issei held you in contempt after a year with no contact, right?." the Queen of Hearts laughed it off.

Mirana looked at her own mug of wintermelon tea with an uneasy demeaner.

"I hope so." she thought to herself.

 _Please leave a review, fav, follow, and pm me your own opinions! Have a Nice day!_

 _MERRY CHRISTMAS TO EVERYONE!_


	5. Attack Argento

This is a non profit fan based parody and all rights, properties, and music used belong to their respective owners, publishers, artists, companies, and composers.  
Please support the official release.

 _(Thinking)_ **("Ddraig Speaking") "Albion Talking"** _Flashback_

 **Angel's Dust**

 **"Ashes to ashes, Dust to dust. We are** **n** **othing, but dust and to dust we shall return. Amen."**

 **"Attack Argento"**

 _(Poland Research Development Laboratory 1303,_ _Six Months Before Present Time_ _)_

 _Archbishop Maxwell looked down at the white wall surrounding him, all signs of being a neutral and sterile environment. There was a long metal bench on his left side, a wide, viewing window on his right. He was wearing a calm yet contemplating look on his face. The bishop was holding a healthy stack of documents, bounded by a simple, brown folder. The picture of a meek and shy nun plastered on its cover._

 _Maxwell then turned his head when he heard the metal door opening behind him, revealing a tall brunette, flashing a respectful smile at him._

 _The man was wearing the usual priestly robes standardized by the Church, a silver cross dangling freely in his neck. He returned the gesture with a curt nod. "Took you long enough, brother Issei. Did you informed the surgeons the specifications of their patient?"_

 _Issei nodded in confirmation, before adjusting his glasses. "Yes, everything will be taken care for, bishop Pascal. Can't say I'm not excited though."_

 _Pascal chuckled at the exorcist. "Who wouldn't be? The church is going to have breakthrough tonight! The first artificial regenerator… to have something like that in our ranks would be a blessing!"_

 _Issei flashed a grin. "If this is going to work, the Protestants won't know what will hit them. The Archangel Gabriel would be very pleased that her biotechnology investments would be paying off handsomely."_

" _All thanks to you, my brother! With the blood samples you gave us, a little alchemy here and scientific research there…. we finally cracked it! Just think about it… a person's sacred gear like twilight healing… be used to heal her own wounds instantaneously! Dear me, I love our scientists!" The man expressed._

 _Then he looked at the window, revealing the operating room to be used. There he saw dozens of Vatican scientists and medical experts preparing for the surgery. His demeanor darkened when he also saw a battered, bleeding blonde woman, her frail body on life support. He could only almost hear her moans of agony, begging for death._

" _It's a shame… that we have to use it on such terrible circumstances. That poor follower doesn't deserve this kind of suffering."_

" _Aye. We're giving her another chance at redemption. If this would work, her wounds would heal indefinitely, maybe rivaling mine. Maybe." Issei comforted. Disgusted at the devil that put such a sweet girl through utter hell. "I'm going to make that devil taste dirt when I get the chance." he ominously proclaimed._

" _Asia Argento. A nun with a pure yet naive heart. She was scheduled to be expelled next week." he started, causing the Hyoudou priest to chuckle from the skirmish that happened earlier._

" _I barely even rescued her, if Kuroka hadn't managed to support her with her Senjutsu would mean a early demise for Argento. Those Fallen Angels were quite persistent."_

" _Did you left any?" Pascal asked._

" _ **None."**_

 _Issei's answer made the Archbishop smile joyously before favoring a disgusted demeanor._

" _She used her sacred gear to heal… uh, a heathen. Specifically from the Astaroth Clan. A noble yet stupid decision." the man explained._

" _So you ordered her excommunication?"_

" _No, one of our Cardinals did, that old man vehemently called for her excommunication, even causing a little scuffle within the college."_

 _Issei shook his head in amusement. "Interesting. Please explain more."_

" _Ah Yes. Turns out, one of our new Cardinals was a perverted mole from the Old Satan Faction. Dirty Heathen was stabbing the Vatican's back like it was hogwash. The Excommunication was canceled before she was exiled to Japan, fortunately. But coming from you, I hear that it turned a bloody affair in the forests of Massimina." he muttered, crossing his arms in controlled hatred. Issei then comfortable sat at one of the benches, wearing a relaxed impression on his aura. "So Iscariot tied up that loose knot?" the brunette asked._

" _Of course. Not before torturing him, he died like a pig squealing in a slaughterhouse. Music to my ears." he stated in a jovial tone._

" _Pop goes the weasel indeed. The surgery is starting in any moment, are you going to spectate?"_

" _Yes. I want to see the bio-technological wonder myself, as head of the Iscariots, I want all activities be under my guide. Besides, I want to congratulate the girl for surviving the ordeal." Maxwell chuckled. Issei could only smile as he stationed his eyes at the operating table, the blonde being injected with anesthesia._

" _A regenerator like me… this could be fun." Hyoudou thought to himself, ironing his cloak with a gentle sway of his palm._

 _The bishop chirped. "Perhaps that you would like to help me train the Argento nun?"_

" _It would be a pleasure. It's not everyday you could train someone that is a biologically miracle." Issei retorted as he fixated his gaze on the viewing window of the surgery room._

" _Yes. This could work, Kuroka would appreciate another girl as one of your apprentices." the head of the organization joked, before revealing a glowing, white crystal from his cloak._

" _She would be also be able to wield a Holy Sword." Issei finished, his grin growing from the crystal's light. "So… you finally perfected that madman's formula?" he asked. Issei only nodded proudly. "Once she recuperates from the surgery. I'll be making sure she will receive a blessed gift. A perfected holy, crystal shard."_

" _You are really a genius, brother Hyoudou. One of our top scientist and soldier. You managed to create something that heathen Galilei failed at that disastrous project just by basing on his previous works."_

" _I don't want to bore you with the specifics of my research team, I'm just going lay out that it would be impossible for me and my group to synthesize this without the help and supervision of Lord Raphael." Hyoudou explained before pocketing the shard inside his cassock. Smiling brightly at his own success, after all those sleepless nights, cursing at his coworkers, and haggling from the Seraph; the Organization finally produced a miracle._

" _The perfect crusader in the making." the Archbishop solemnly muttered, before looking towards the Surgery facility of the Argento nun, removing his glasses with a big grin._

 _The surgery was already starting as the veteran Iscariot doctors began slicing the blonde's battered body._

* * *

" _Argento. How serious do you take this solemn duty in serving our God?" Issei questioned._

 _The paladin was currently conversing with his apprentice, the fully healed Asia Argento. After five months of grueling physical training and academic training from the Vatican priests and nuns. Archbishop Maxwell believed the blonde nun was ready to become an exorcist of the Iscariot Organization. Her body responded well, endurance objectively increased, her proficiency on her Holy Sword, Excalibur Nightmare, garnered surprising and terrified results and reactions from her peers. Her swordplay was of both unbreakable defense and pressuring the enemy's stance with unbelievable accuracy._

 _Asia became a terrifying force in the training grounds, surpassing that of her veteran officers; much to their glee._

 _Issei also decided to train her himself, and assumed that she was powerful indeed and dangerous if left unchecked. He was right, for the strongest paladin lost an arm the last time they "trained" together._

 _To say that Iscariots' project was a resounding success would be an understatement. The Archbishop reacted wonderfully at the news of the Paladin Knight. But wanted to test her loyalty to the bloody cause; he ordered Issei to give her one final test to prove Asia's might. "Father Hyoudou, I want to leave Argento into your capable hands. Give her what Iscariot did to soldiers like yourself. Reveal her the truth and see what happens." he commanded._

 _Now, he was enacting that order. Today, he would give his infamous psychological training to the nun._

" _With every bit of my gratitude. I would very much risk my own life for the lives of the faithful and the people we swore to protect." Asia replied as she stared down her leader. A face of passionate truthfulness and loyalty was adorned on her head._

 _Issei laughed. "A heartwarming answer, but also a bland and overused one." he coldly retorted. Shocking Asia._

" _Do you not believe me, Father Hyoudou?"_

" _No I believe you alright. But, the thing is… its easier to risk one's life for something they believe in. I mean, all everyone needs is a little push!" Hyoudou interjected, confusing the Argento nun a lot more._

 _Issei took note of her confusion. "Let me rephrase that. Sacrificing your life and dying is easy. A noble action yet almost all of us could do it. No, my dear Asia. Iscariot is more than dying and becoming canon fodder… we are much more than that."_

 _Asia only nodded. "What could be more harder than dying, Father?"_

 _The brunette pursed his lips for a moment, smirking as he tries to garner the words to say. "_ _ **Living.**_ _You need to suffer, crumble, and be humiliated all through your life… and still keep living it." he answered, making the nun deadly silent as she listened._

" _Continue living and serving. Trying all your best in not dying for the Church… but continue living for it. Continue in encouraging and accepting your duty… no matter the personal and spiritual cost. We are asked to purge, kill, and dominate. Something that completely ignores the truth of love that our God teaches; to kill for the sake of others in carrying on the word of God. To test the boundaries of our own morality and willingness to stare down in the abyss. We are to become Monsters, terrifying monsters that would annihilate the Church's enemies and heathens with no mercy. Using and manipulating others for the sake of the many and the ideals of our organization."_

 _Asia began to shiver at the man's words._

" _Fighting all through your life, having a high chance in losing yourself. Discarding the things you value in favor for the security of God's people. To serve God… even if… even if." he emphasized as he sat in front of Asia with a blank expression. "To serve knowing and living in the world where… the God you believe in…_ _ **is dead.**_ _"_

 _A terrifying bombshell had struck the naive warrior nun._

" _I do not understand… what you say is not possible…." Asia cried out in anger. Not believing a word coming from his mouth. All her life… was now at odds. God was dead. God was dead. The words rang inside her head like bombs. Struggling to keep tears falling from her eyes._

" _He's been gone long before we were born. Near the end of the Great War. God was dead after defeating the four Great Satans, exhausted and weakened. The ultimate example that nothing is truly… immortal. Lady Gabriel had been overseeing the System ever since. And to Christianity's luck, she had been quite capable." he continued._

 _Asia began to grip the table, shaking and shell shocked to her core. All of her life as an orphaned girl, praying every night to something that was already dead._

" _This can't be happening. Does everyone in Iscariot knows this… despicable truth?" she squeaked pathetically._

" _Yes. We permitted to this truth from Lady Gabriel for she knows that only Iscariot and some of her angels can take this truth and carry out God's will without losing Faith. I am truly sorry for the comeuppance of your current situation… but it is the truth that Iscariot must swallow."_

 _Argento only nodded meekly, her hair covering one of her glistening eyes._

" _Now. Knowing this undesirable truth. Will, you join in our crusade of protection, stability, and loyalty to God's teaching. To protect every innocent life you come across from the heathens. To display utter integrity with your comrades and officers. To remain faithful to the Almighty that passed, for He had given us a purpose."_

 _Asia gripped the metal table before her as Issei delivered his sayings. "Would join us, Sister Argento Asia… would you be one of us… the Church's necessary evil?"_

 _Hyoudou then squeezed her shoulder in a comforting manner as he awaited her answer._

" _If yes. You would be briefed accordingly and be explained properly on the question probably ringing in your mind. If no. Then you would be relieved from this burden, and your memories about our conversation will be erased… giving you the sweet relief of ignorance."_

 _The nun closed her eyes, chest gently going up and down, solemn breathes were taken as she pondered on her fate._

" _Take your time… this is truly a mentally exhausting-" the brunette was derailed as he was suddenly enveloped into a tight hug. He was startled, eyes turning wide as the paladin listened to the meek sobs the gentle soul was making._

 _Asia Argento, one of the most purest souls he had the pleasure in meeting, even it was only for a few months. He had saw the compassion and love she displayed to her fellow orphans and colleagues. How she loved visiting the children at the orphanage, how she loved making them all smile. A pure soul indeed._

 _Then, her kindness was abused by a heathen. Sentenced to an unjust excommunication, almost kidnapped by enabling fallen angels. Almost dying a brutal end, if not for a certain Nekoshou. Heck, Kuroka also had rough and hellish childhood herself._

 _It almost makes you think that God just doesn't cares._

 _She continued to grip him tighter. Like a daughter searching for a father's comfort._

 _Then again. He's dead. So, Issei will let slide._

 _The nun's discernment soldiered on for a few minutes._

" _I accept." a quiet yet strong voice called out._

 _Issei rose a skeptical brow as the nun stopped her crying. Revealing tired and wet eyes, reddened from the grief at knowing her God died._

" _Excuse me?"_

 _Asia then chuckled hoarsely. "I accept it with pride. Father Hyoudou, let me be part of this honorable duty. It would be my pleasure in serving this purpose of Iscariot." she sniffed._

 _Issei then gave off a heartwarming grin, happy at the nun's decision._

" _I would offer compassion and sanctuary to the people I would put under the care of my blade. And punish all who would dare to wrong them." Asia beamed, her veil loosening from the emotional ordeal._

 _Issei cocked his head to the side before offering a tight hug of his own._

" _Welcome to the party, girl. We could use some powerhouses like yourself. Amen."_

" _Amen."_

* * *

 _(Protestant Military Base, Valenzuela:_ _Four Months Later_ _)_

 _The Protestant Church, one of the most prolific Christian Sectors in the modern world. The Church headed by the British Monarch, the sector that based its entire existence on "Faith Alone" protest. The religion that ignited the flames of mistreated peasants that can't read the bible, all because it was in a different language._

 _What started from a simple priest by the name of Martin Luther, was now the leading group in slaying and keeping the heinous supernatural at bay from the common folk._

" _Good Day, Pastor!" an exorcist carry a stack of yellow documents._

 _It was an ordinary evening for the people living in the laboratory. All were busy meeting strict deadlines to create holy swords, and research on new weapons for the Queen. Everything was calm and under their control…_

" _ **All active exorcists! Intruder Alert! Intruder Alert! All active exorcists please report to Laboratory 20-23! Intruder Alert!"**_ _a booming alarm rang across the building._

 _A dozen of gray-wearing priests were running for their life, their jackboots clanging on the metal tiles. The sound of artillery fire spreading across the basement floor._

" _Halt! Identify yours-" a female exorcist shouted before taking an uppercut to the jaw, before being thrown to the growing pile of passed-out guards in the long hallway_

 _There it uncovered a slim and petite figure, wearing a long sword covered in blood, its golden hilt brightly reflecting the light from the emergency lights. It was wearing a long, black cassock; adorned with a white veil. As light finally shone through the mystery person, it revealed a blonde woman, wearing a neutral expression, eyes carefree against the madness unfolding._

 _Two brave protestant knights waved their swords against their foe, they winged their holy sabers with as much force they could muster but stopped dead in their tracks as a radiant green aura engulfed them, effectively disabling them._

 _She strutted towards the unconscious man and rustled in his cloak, finding a blue card._

" _Got it." she mouthed in her silver ear piece._

" _Good. Now get to the control room and open Gate 985, we'll reconvene on your location." a static voice responded._

* * *

" _Forgive me, you were blocking my way. And I needed your eye to pass through" Asia haughtily apologized to the man laying immobile, a trickle of blood falling from his forehead._

 _As she entered the room, her eyes were greeted with a series of computers, paperworks, and live security footage being played against her. The Argento nun simply shook her head and proceeded to slid her stolen card into the machine. Grinning as it granted her complete access. Asia then started to search for the right gate to open, scanning through dozens of others in the virtual interface._

" _Argento? Are in the command console… "_

" _I on it, Father Hyoudou." she thought for herself in monotone._

 _She was so "ecstatic" at her own success that she failed to sense a loud thud had befallen behind her. Eyes widen as her nostrils were hinting at the putrid smell of iron._

" _You forgot one lone camper, newbie." a seductive purr taunted._

 _Asia could only grit her teeth in displeasure, veins starting to form at her forehead in aggravation. Training under the Paladin Priest was like a dream come true for her, perfect in her eyes, yet not everything was destined to be perfect. And the smirking being before her was the main indication of her ire._

" _My mistake, Neko-witch." Asia cursed. Kuroka's grin grew only larger as she casually shrugged at the insult._

" _Why, aren't we feisty today? Y'know you won't get any brownie points from Issei-sama with that attitude of yours." Kuroka's face, illuminated only by the computer's light, retorted. Slender fingers adjusting her white veil, covering up most of her jet black hair._

 _She gripped the leather hilt of her dagger, concealed in her teal black garment, fingers twitching to unsheathe it. "Oh it would be too easy to slit your annoying little throat right now, stray devil."_

" _Then do it, Argento. Let's see that you if you have the guts to take me down, I always hoped that the Church's investment for you would be worth it."_

 _Asia was about to rebut with a vicious comeback only to be stopped by a thunderous sound of clanging steel. An obvious sign that their infamous mentor was within earshot._

" _What are you two doing?" a cold and calm voice gathered the two females' attention, their ga_ _z_ _es fixated on the man wearing a disappointed frown, directed at the blonde. "How many times do I have to remind you both. That fighting between teammates is prohibited, especially during missions."_

" _I'm sorry father Hyoudou." Argento solemnly bowed. The Nekoshou fully enjoying at the former's embarrassment, arms now haughtily crossed in her mid-section._

" _As for you Kuroka, don't bully her. Her mind is fragile and was only grappling at straws a few weeks ago. Ddraig could heal her trauma for so so long. I am so disappointed in you as well." Issei reprimanded while flicking his gloved hand at her forehead._

" _Ow, ow, ow, that stings…" the Nekoshou grumbled at her superior._

 _Issei shook his head, tired at his subordinate's antics, he was about to lash out the other blonde but halted when he saw Argento gripping her holy sword, obviously still peeved at the black cat. "No. Stop fighting, save your petty grievances for the protestants. You two should be getting along!" he proclaimed, gripping Asia's shoulder in a manner of comfort._

" _We understand, Father Hyoudou." both apologized._

" _Yeah, sorry master."_

 _Issei pointed up a straightened finger upwards, a sign that he was about to lecture them again. "I always reprimanded both of you_ , _violence is never the answer... unless when used against heathens and monsters_ _._ _"_

 _Asia groaned in annoyance, not really comfortable on how her superior berates them like little toddlers. Swaying her hips aimlessly, hands intertwined as she waited for orders. Kuroka just rolled her eyes in carelessness._

 _Issei sighed again, removing his glasses, showcasing two, tired, and baggy eyes. "Just get any research or data you could find. This is an extraction mission, so hurry up while I handle the reinforcements." he barked at the two, earning him two nods of agreement._

 _And with that the two Paladins dashed towards the hallway, following his orders at last. "You started it!" both bickered from afar._

 _The Iscariot priest lamented with a puff of exhausted breath. "Those two would be the death of me. No wonder sister Griselda was a hotheaded woman." he stammered while continuing his trek in destroying the Protestant base, he heard faint but not so subtle , hardened laugh of dragon inside his head._

* * *

(Present time: Flashback ended)

"Hey Issei? Hello? Earth to Hyoudou? Hello!~ " a perky voice chimed.

The brunette's dazed eyes snapped back to reality from the sound of his name being called. Realized that he was holding a long paper envelope on his left hand, his back slacked on his old recliner, piles of unsigned paperworks on his wooden desk in his cozy office room. The room was illuminated by a table lamp. A whole wind of emotions began to consume his thoughts, specifically one of his proteges. He then felt a warm hand resting on his shoulder, face now turning to the new figure that beckoned him.

"Are you alright? I've been trying to get your attention for quite some time now."

Hyoudou blinked again, before sighing. "Sorry. Kinda dozed off while finalizing some files." he said before leaning in for a solemn bow.

"Oh come on, no need to be so formal. We're the only people here." she pleaded with a friendly smile.

Standing aimlessly, before the Hyoudou priest, was a woman, likely to be in her mid-twenties, practically gleaming at him. Her face was that of a supermodel straight out of a beauty magazine. Her voluminous long, light blonde hair was tied in a stylized version of a french braid, leaving some of her bangs to fall elegantly on her forehead. Green eyes shining brightly at his direction, giving her a calm, friendly, and inviting feeling. Her pearl-white robes tightly accentuated her voluptuous form, her arms were covered with yellow, sleeved gloves. Her face was nude and untainted by any blemishes nor a hint of make-up; opting for a fully natural yet mesmerizing appearance.

"Forgive me for my rudeness earlier, but as you are a brave saint, you are my superior and… how the heck did you get in here?" Issei addressed with a neutral voice, still holding the files regarding his new apprentice.

The light blonde stared awkwardly at the priest in front of her. His light brown eyes staring at her as if she was a disturbance. " Archbishop Maxwell gave me access."

The woman, now disclosed as one of the brave saints, made an annoyed pout at the tall man. Not really amused at his lack of enthusiasm.

"Ah what a sour-puss you are Issei. To think that I even considered you as a friend!" she mocked and glared at him.

Issei then chuckled, his cold facade was broken when he saw the female's saint "cute" glare. "Just kidding, Leah. It's a pleasure in meeting you again after all these years. Good to see that you still know me." he laughed, earning him a teasing smack on the arm.

"Good to see you haven't change your sour face yet." she joked while offering her gloved hand for a handshake.

Issei shook his head, ignoring her outstretched hand, deciding for a platonic hug instead.

Leah reciprocated by accepting this warm gesture with glee, taking in his warmth. "It's been five years since we last contacted each other, no? My, have you grown nicely for a seventeen year old." she remarked.

"Hey. I'm turning eighteen on this April." he retorted with playful grin.

"Good for you. I'm already liking the idea of you being legal age." Leah teased with a sensual tone. "Your flirtatiousness still bewilders me to this day. I can't really imagined that you were Mirana's sister." he deadpanned.

They laughed together at the joke before a knock on the door decided to intrude.

"The door's open." Issei called out.

The door was opened to reveal a curious Neko. "Father Issei, I heard some commotion… oh." she asked before bowing on her right knee. Kuroka guises. "Who's this pretty little bird?" she questioned with a lazy look on her face. Issei then immediately gave her a reprimanding glare behind the Shavatora angel's back.

The black haired feline just shrugged.

On the other hand, Leah just moved a hand of acknowledgment and beckoned a light wave. "Oh. Is she the stray devil you saved?" she chirped excitedly. "Based on her current behavior, unfortunately yes." he replied sternly.

"Hey. I'm being behaved right now Father Hyoudou. I'm just curious on the new doll you got in your office room. Is she another stray like me?" Kuroka grinned.

"Oh dear me, aren't you a cheeky little teen?" Leah spoiled. "I'm Leah Shavatora, one of the first exorcists to be lucky enough to be Brave Saints under the Archangel Gabriel." she proudly bragged innocently.

Kuroka's eyes grew with a glint of interest. "Oooh! What's your deck card, 'Leah-san!"

"Jack of Hearts. One of the Archangel's most trusted servants." The blonde beamed, indifferent to her new friend's affectionate nickname-giving.

She then showed the Jack of Hearts symbol on her covered wrist; much to the latter's enjoyment.

Issei rolled his eyes, gently putting the files on a safe location as the two were happily chatting their new acquaintanceship.

"Shavatora here was an older colleague of mine… specifically one of my personal trainers. She was also part of the Vatican's Elite." Hyoudou explained, though useless as he noticed no one was listening to him. Issei ended their discussion as the priest was curious on the Brave Saint's visit.

"Forgive me for interrupting, but Kuroka is busy right now."

Kuroka raised her cat ears in surprise. "Oh really? I don't remember-" she stopped as the voice of Ddraig reminded her about the "cleaning duty" she was serving.

Issei smiled in an amused manner, folding his arms. "Well? Better do it now before one of the elder nuns chew you out again."

The Nekoshou could only gulp as she hightailed out from the room in comedic hurry. "~Bye everyone!" Kuroka waved goodbye.

The black cat left Leah smiling dumbly. "She is a character, isn't she?"

"She's not really the sharpest tool in the shed… but her heart is in the right place… I think." he spoke. Leah then stared at the brunette for a few moments as she clasped her arm around Issei's. Earning her a cheeky grin from the latter. "To what do I owe the pleasure for a saint to hold me like this?" he mocked.

"Unfortunately, I am not here for a simple visit." she pouted.

"Then what would be your concern? From the moment you rudely popped up in my quarters, I knew something was beyond the ordinary."

Shavatora then made eye-contact with the paladin, giving him a calculating smirk. "This concerns the Vatican as well. A military issue to be precise." she started.

"Regarding the current state of our relationship with the Angelic Faction, my dear boy." a boisterous chuckle added; revealing a formally dressed

"Hmm. Another council meeting" Issei scratched his cheek. "Where would be the meeting place be held?"

"To the Archangel's throne room." Leah gestured with a cold face of a soldier, removing any of her earlier playfulness. Her surprising 180 of her demeanor shocked the tired priest.

"Should our superiors be notified of this out-of-the-blue request?" he beckoned. Shavatora returned a simple shake of disagreement. "We must hurry. The Archangel's will triumphs the Vatican; and she ordered her most loyal followers in her war chambers. That includes you, the wielder of two Longinus; and I am here to pick you two up." she explained, unlinking her arms from the priest.

"Besides, the Pope would be notified by me personally."

"Now. Be a dear and let us be going!"

And with that simple explanation, Father Hyoudou dropped everything, secured his room with strong enchantments, and left with Jack of Hearts with a beam of yellow light.

* * *

(Sixth Heaven)

Father Issei Hyoudou was mostly, a calm fellow. Indifferent, collected, and calculating exorcist. He had seen many things that a child should never be exposed to. Even if a whole slew of fallen angels were being slaughtered, he would only shrug and smile.

Yet, here he was, sweating like a prostitute inside a church celebrating mass as he was being escorted by the Jack, his Archbishop in tow.

Issei took silent breaths to reassert his composure, using his own clean cassock as a handkerchief.

Leah took notice before offering a small grin. "Oh come on, don't be such a baby. It's just the regular council meeting."

The two conversed as they passed the long, golden hallway leading to the Throne Room. It was majestic to say the least, the walls were made of enchanted iron, paintings and sculptures were scattered across the area. The floors were also polish marble, their jackboots making a stern sound. One could also note a dozen of Ten-winged guards surrounding the white gates at the end of the hallway. All of which had bulky and intimidating frames. Serious expressions, and emotionless eyes filled their faces.

"Don't tell me, the prized agent of Iscariot is afraid of the guards?" she mocked.

Issei huffed in annoyance. "Tsk. Don't play jokes at me Leah. You know full well on why I am sweating… that last visit still give me the willies."

"Just because the Archangel burned your training cassock when you were little does not qualify as a traumatic experience." Pascal deadpanned. Issei pouted at his superior's rebuke as the brave saint before him giggled.

The pair stopped bickering when one of the warrior angels raised a meaty hand at the two. "Halt. State your business. The Seraphs are having their conference right now." a deep baritone proclaimed.

Leah brushed off the rude greeting by flashing her Card Symbol like it was a normal routine before barging through the gates. Issei then stared at the muscled angels with a teasing smile.

" _Nice to see the security is still tight."_ he thought.

The Paladin adjusted his glasses and straightened his disheveled hair as he followed the Shavatora elder.

* * *

"Ah. Such a blessing had graced our presence! St. Guillotine himself had finally joined us in our lovely banter. Please, you're not too late for the meeting." a rough, feminine voice announced; gathering the attention of five angels. All adorning twelve, pure white wings from their backs. Dressed in their formal armor, their manner was of curiosity and amusement of the newcomers.

They were seated in a white table made of metal, covered with a golden fabric linen of the World Map; the continents shining brightly on the furniture. Hyoudou noticed there were half-eaten apples and wine near the powerful angels. The young priest fought the urge to grin when he saw a "Weekly Brave Angel" magazine cluttering the table near one of the Seraphs.

 **("** **Oooh. This week's cover is Leah herself! No wonder she's in a jolly mood today. Kukuku.** **")** Ddraig commented.

" _I'm not complaining, the cover did her pretty frame justice."_ he replied.

 **("** **You should get a copy before you leave. I would very much like to see how heaven is like nowadays. Especially the ladies…** **")** the dragon suggested.

The mental link was disconnected as the Archbishop elbowed him in the gut. "Quiet, Hyoudou. We are here at the presence of the five Seraphs." he whisphered.

Uriel, the flame of God, whistled in a carefree manner. "Took you two long enough. It was really getting awkward here, I was even tempted to play the harmonica!"

"Please don't." Serial pleaded, causing the other Seraphs to laugh. "All of us are fully aware on how you butcher that instrument." he added.

Uriel half-glared at his comrade.

Sandalphon, Remiel, and Raphael continued to laugh.

"Lord Gabriel! I bring you the sole ambassador of the Vatican! Father Hyoudou of the established Iscariot Organization." Leah gleamed in pride. Her proud voice began to echo inside the hallow room.

Hyoudou released one of his bayonets and began to kneel. His cloaked arms being supported by the hilt of his favorite weapon.

"The Archangel. The ruling monarch of the Angel Faction. The Angel of Death. Lord Gabriel of the Faithful Church. It is a pleasure in serving you in person again!"

Gabriel's face released a gentle and endearing smirk. She was wearing an imperial armor is elaborately designed; colored primarily in unfiltered white, the outfit follows a conservative yet form fitting style, with burgundy detailing and fine golden tracing across the edges. Worn over the her sizable bust, her armor extends across the shoulders and down under the curves of her hips. The cross insignia was overly visible on the front, directly near the crook of her neck. A long, and intimidating cape was also seen dangling from her high throne; its burgundy color signifying her undisputed reign over Heaven. Legs were crossed, showcasing a deep shade of golden, military jackboots.

"What do you ask of me?! Iscariot is under your benevolent bidding!" Issei continued.

But what was more awe-inspiring was her twelve, golden wings illuminating in splendor.

The Archangel was truly a sight to behold. She was afterall, lady Gabriel, the supreme leader of Heaven.

Her throne itself was mesmerizing from afar, fully detailed when seen close. Simple yet a bit flair deserving of a powerful figure. The inscriptions "Deus lo Vult" were proudly displayed on top of the Throne chair in complex calligraphy.

"Rise! Archbishop Maxwell and Father Hyoudou. We have much to discuss!" Gabriel sweetly gestured.

As the paladin made himself comfortable, the room became deathly silent as everyone composed themselves. The flame of God made a light cough to garner everyone's attention to him.

"Archangel Gabriel, may I update you on **Project: SAMSON** and its current developing state? I believe my group had made a breakthrough." Uriel calmly asked.

The blonde woman nodded. "Leah, please start recording."

"On it, lady Gabriel." the Jack then manifested a blue quill and a fresh sheet of parchment.

"You may continue. "

The Seraph smiled before manipulating his fingers to create a long, wooden baton to emphasize his presentation. He pointed the stick on the world map before them, specifically Ireland.

"As you can see, everyone. Securing the influence over the resource-rich Ireland was a successful effort made by our Vatican soldiers and His Eminence. Offering brother Raphael's crew enough resources to continue their research on weapons, equipment, and bio-engineering."

The Seraphs clapped in respect at the head of the Iscariot Organization as the man politely accepted it. "Thank you, your Holiness." the white haired man bowed.

"Yes. Although a great win on our part. It opened a slew of new roadblocks. Problems regarding the fortification of other Protestant bases and factions. As of now, most of them are increasing their defences and bolstering their strongholds; especially in England."

Gabriel showed a perplexed expression. Contemplating on her next words as she clasped her hands into a triangle."Where are they getting their financial and technological aide then. Is it the Grigori?"

Uriel nodded. "Yes, milady. The Grigori had been quite active compared to past decades, and it all started because of alliance pact between Azazel and the queen. It's going to be harder to conquer their research facilities compared to the past. Anglican resistance and morale had undoubtedly increased after that merger."

"Reconnaissance missions is now the preferable route for our organizations to work on… and what of **Project: SAMSON**? Will that be not affected by this circumstances?"

Raphael sighed. "As of now, no consequences can be identified. All we want lady Gabriel, is long term security of it. I want me and my men to focus on enhancing it… without the worry of a comparable; or even a superior weapon against it. The Protestants are currently weak compared to our might, but the Grigori are intelligent and cunning. One of our informants confirmed Azazel himself is creating sacred gears, sub-par of course but are dangerous in capable hands."

"Our hold on our territories must remain strong and undisputed. We are advancing yes, but our enemies are hitting back with a steady defensive approach."

"What would be our next course then? Should we find more allies?"

Issei raised his hand to interject. "That would be a great idea, actually. Our Pope himself had stated the importance of building a strong foundation with the new devils. The current leaders, Sirzechs and Ajuka were proven to be docile and willing in forming an alliance with the Vatican. Especially Ajuka, his expertise on creating wonders will prove useful in our cause. "

The blonde Archangel then cupped her chin in amusement. "That proves to be an interesting topic Please explain more. I would rather want to have more intellectuals like my brother Raphael working under me."

Issei then flashed a confident smile towards the ruler of heaven.

"Well. It started in a little town of Baderick, Ireland…"

* * *

(Iscariot Organization Interrogation Room)

"Please! I am telling the truth! I am innocent-"

"Shut up."

A man, wearing ruffled priestly clothes was bathing in his sweat. A petrified face as he was going to pee in his pants.

Well, anyone would be horrified at the notion of a dozen black-clad priests with firearms on their person surrounding him in what seems an ominous and eerily-lit interrogation room. He sat, shakily in a round, wooden table.

Father O'Sullivan, wearing a demented smirk, pupils dilating, pointed with a gloved hand on a stack of papers. His golden monacle shining brightly from the room's light.

"March 7, 2001. A funny day actually… what was that all about?"

The old priest practically shrieked. "The-the previous Pope had already disclosed my case files-"

A loud slam from the table silenced his claim. "Yes, yes. But there is the new management running around here… and he wants to know why a certain little priest is collaborating with a certain little group."

The traitor gulped. "Those factories were already condemned since the time of the failed invasion of the Old Satan Faction!" he stuttered.

Sullivan then gave an astounded clap, the piercing sound echoing around the dark chamber. Frightening the poor soul even more.

"There it is Father Johnny! The Old Satan Faction! What a bunch of misfits aren't they?"

"Oh no."

"Oh yes. Now, please tell me why you did it. Did they bribe you?" he Iscariot questioned, his smirk not faltering.

"You must understand! They made me impossible to turn it down!" Father Johnny flailed his hands, terribly drenched in his sweat. "Really? How much was your price to squeal our precious secrets, hmm? Women? A mansion, valuables… or an enhanced lifetime? Tell me."

"Amongst other things…"

"Oh no you didn't. Please, Lord you did not accept **that**!" Sullivan yelled in anger in disgust, forgetting his carefree demeanor. "You got to be kidding me… hat's just despicable! No wonder the media is so interested in the Vatican this days."

"You must realize that I am just a simple man! Not even worth a speck of dust in the eyes of Heaven! "

Sullivan sighed before rising from his chair, his palm over his shaking forehead; muttering curses audible only to himself. "I assure Father Johnny Stead. God is forgiving and merciful."

The traitor smiled in unhinged relief. "Really? Oh Thanks be the Lord! I promise-"

Excalibur Nightmare, the Holy Sword of Dreams and Illusions, its darkly aura radiates dangerously close to the the traitors' neck. The user's figure looms over the disloyal papist. Making Johnny cracking his voice in a fit of a breakdown.

"In violating and perverting the oath of the Vatican and the Word of God. We sentence you irredeemable coward in damnation. Brimstone and sulfur in every part of your being. Consuming every last part of your body and soul, leaving you in agonizing ruin. Amen."

"Wait!"

Blood was spilled as the room was filled in the protesting shouts of a coward. The red liquid spilling over the table, and some on the walls. Pathetic and unfiltered screams was prominently heard and enjoyed by the Iscariot paladins.

All the priests inside all smiled in a deranged yet satisfied manner. "Amen." they all pronounced with fervor.

"That reminds me. Isn't Kuroka's turn in the cleaning duty?" one of them casually remarked.

"Father Sullivan please, spare forgiveness!" Johnny called out, his cassock covered in his own liquid, neck spilling an untold amount, his skin already paling. The exorcist however, just batted an eyebrow before heading towards the exit.

" **Just ask God** when you meet Him." he waved goodbye as he left the Argento priestess in her favorite pastime.

 **To Be Continued**

The spring flows, the river surges,  
That deep sea, please watch over it.

You soar high in the sky on mysterious wings,

That dark sky, please guide it.

The rain of dawn wets my cheek,  
Like how one embraces a child,

I want it to embrace me.

With a gaze that burns,

The power to chase a beautiful dream,

Please make that heart and soul, carry me on to world free of sin.

You soar high in the sky on mysterious wings,  
That dark sky, please guide it.

Amen.

* * *

 _Author's Note:_

Hello once again loyal readers of Angel's Dust! It's been over 3 months since I last updated… sorry. But I still retain my eager gratitude for all my supporters!

Sorry if the chapter lacks any action… and is quite boring. I mean, this chapter was about a boring meeting! But next time would be a hell of a ride for sure!

Also, some of you might be intrigued (or not!) on the new girl on this story. I created an OC (Original Character). Her name is Leah Shavatora, the playful, older sister of Mirana Shavatora. One of the most trusted and loyal of the Brave Saints. The charming Jack of Hearts from Gabriel's deck. Her most distinguish trait is that she is easily and always "tired" on exerting on any serious physical effort i.e fighting. This Shavatora angel prefers the art of not so subtle manipulation and charisma, unlike her shy sibling. And based on my current plot framework… has a keen romantic interest on our lucky protagonist.

If you want to visualize on what she looks like… just picture a younger looking and slender looking Griselda… without the sadistic tendencies. Overall, she may be one of the few pacifistic angels that are aligned to the militaristic Archangel Gabriel's cause.

Got it? It's actually fun making an Oc… but I am keeping to a minimum though. The only Original Characters I created so far are: Pascal Maxwell (Inspired from a Hellsing Character and whose name is a pun on GPU Architectures) and Leah Shavatora. (Excluding all the extra priests working for Iscariot)

Yet with all this little tidbits of information, I am seriously hoping that I am not creating outright Mary-sues or anything similar.

Also, the romances in this fiction would be a slow burn… or not.

Now enough of the boring parts! Let's talk about the harem polls! And Gabriel wins by a confident lead, almost no competition!

Current Harem List: Mirana Shavatora, Ophis, Kuroka, Seekvaira Agares, Gabriel, and Leah Shavatora!

Yeah, I removed Griselda to make room for an Original Character! You must be hating me… or not.

PM me your suggestions or reviews! I am going to make a poll after two weeks in posting this chapter! So type away your best girls! This your final chance in making things right for Issei's romance here!

* * *

Divided Angelic Faction Leaders:  
Anglican (Currently allying with the Grigori): Michael, Metatron, Raguel, Sariel, and Raziel  
Catholic (Currently forming bonds with the new Devils): Gabriel, Uriel, Sandalphon, Remiel, and Raphael

Don't worry, updates will be more frequent and more action oriented next time! Thank you all for reading and giving your priceless support in this story!

* * *

 **PREVIEW for Chapter 6:**

"Who said about you being a student?" Maxwell rhetorically questioned, both the Satan and Grayfia smirked.

"Excuse me, sir?"

"..."

"You're going to be teaching at Kuoh Academy as the new professor! Secondary Sciences and biochemistry subjects to be exact!

"I don't even have a license…"

The Archbishop handed a parchment to the dumbfounded papist. "Now you do! Courtesy of Sirzechs Lucifer himself!"


	6. Cheering Freed

This is a non profit fan based parody and all rights, properties, and music used belong to their respective owners, publishers, artists, companies, and composers.  
Please support the official release.

 _Thinking_ **("Ddraig Speaking")** _ **("Ddraig**_ _ **Telepathy**_ _ **")**_

" **Albion Talking"** _ **"Albion T**_ _ **elepathy**_ _ **"**_ _Flashback_

 **Angel's Dust**

 **"Ashes to ashes, Dust to dust. We are** **n** **othing, but dust and to dust we shall return. Amen."**

 **"Cheering Freed"**

"Kuroka! You are really getting sloppy on your strikes now! Are you going soft after that fight with the Phenex?! " Issei mocked.

"Shut up! I am getting sloppy because we were going at it since five in the morning!" Kuroka offered a fiery retort as she dodged her master's left hook by a hair.

Two of the most powerful Iscariot officers were having their favorite pastime on the training grounds. Slugging it out with only their primary weapons at their disposal. Their attacks as potent as ever, blitzing across the inner wall so the metal room. The black Nekoshou, was on the defensive, trying her best to maintain her bearings as she evaded, pounced, and retaliated the paladin's brutal assault. Sweat covering her forehead as fatigue was creeping up in her joints.

Her tiredness however, only served her resolve in firing back with equal blows as she finally had a plan in mind.

The two Christian soldiers were slugging it out in the lavish and spacious training hall in the Vatican Headquarters, exclusive to only them for the day.

She hastily crawled towards one of the high walls with her cat-like reflexes and punched it with extreme force. Bending and tearing it form the building, and threw it at her target like a make-shift javelin.

"Ohohoho! That was smart for you my dear! But not good enough!" Hyoudou arrogantly stated before dodging the broken shard effortlessly.

The black-haired female only smiled she jumped form her position and dived towards her mentor in a spinning motion. Issei's face was helpless as his protege's roundhouse kick connected perfectly with his jaw, sending him on he other end of the room with extreme force.

"Oh… I think you cracked something, Kuroka." he slurred, still dizzy from the impact. However, the assault was not over as Kuroka delivered a bone-shattering punch to the priest's gut, knocking the air out of his lungs. Issei gasped as large amount of saliva splashed from his mouth. Despite his durability, he could still feel the devastating blow that Kuroka managed to break out.

 _ **("**_ _ **You**_ _ **'re getting soft, Issei. That pussy cat is now giving her arrogant grin… mocking us- I suggest some disciplinary repercussions to be in order.**_ _ **")**_

"Ha! Who's getting sloppy now, master!" the cat bragged with a teasing grin.

Issei shook his head to regain focus and with a demented grin, eyed the Senjutsu nun with a predatory glare. "Don't get too cocky…"

Kuroka ceased her gloating as she subconsciously stepping backwards, distancing herself from the blood knight. "Oh… round two, eh?" she said.

Issei straightened his back and with a light chuckle, closed the the respectful distance between him and the cat girl. His movements were lightning-quick as she could only stare in shock as her master towered over her. "You do Know my lovely comrade, that pride is a sin. ~Now, time to punish you."

Kuroka tried to escape proceeded to uppercut the priest, yet her fist was stopped by a large hand like it was some sort of annoyance. "Don't get too cocky!" he gleefully laughed as both of his eyes glowed a greenish hue.

And with a glare, Kuroka was completely illuminated by invisible strikes, pounding and battering her already tired body with unseen punches.

The black cat simply slumped on her knees, head down, and paralyzed.

"What was… that…" Kuroka groaned, her nun uniform tarnished with scratches. Issei simply eyed her with a glint of merry disposition. "That my dear was a new technique of mine. I call that… **Penetrated Gaze**!" he bragged.

"What… the hell?"

"You know, being a power idiot would be prove a disadvantage in the long run, kitty! " he hollered.

"How did you do that? As if my body was battered over and over again, I didn't even saw your movements. Your eyes just glowed green when you glared."

"Oh come on. I expected more from you. If you were paying closer attention, you should have seen that I just increased my speed to make it seem like I was doing nothing! By attacking your body's critical points, no matter how durable you are- you would fall like a poisoned fly." he explained while flying over in the lavish arena.

"You used me as your practice dummy? How rude-" she quipped before standing up shakily in a fighting stance. "But still not enough to knock me out."

"Oh?"

Kuroka smirked, clasping her hands as she focused her Ki. "If were using techniques now… have a taste of your own medicine!" she screeched. Suddenly, a dozen of yellow orbs of concentrated energy materialized around her. And with a hard flick of her arms, she sent all of it towards the brunette brute at blazing speeds.

"Come now, you need to go to the medic. That's enough training for today. I win… as always."

* * *

(Issei POV)

Kuroka was truly one of my best decisions, having her as an apprentice in the past six months had been quite the adventure. Sure takes away the boredom that normally plagues at my office job. I admit she lacks the academic finesse, but her physical prowess and aptitude on the Senjutsu Arts had been a blessing in these past training periods and missions.

I, Father Hyoudou of the Iscariot Organization, admit the pure progress she had made after I removed her bishop piece.

The yellow orbs of energy she sent, were quite powerful and would be harmful, even for my extreme durability. I could vividly remember how she was already powerful before, but after her training by me, I can proudly brag that the Nekoshou would comfortably battle High Class Devils such as the Phenex.

My new technique, **Penetrated Gaze** , didn't stop her determined attitude… yet. Even if I was holding back, the Nekoshou showed persistence. A welcomed value amongst our ranks.

I thought as I dodged the orbs without a care. In respective to my outstanding agility, those balls of Ki were slow. I gave my protege a look of disappointment. We both skipped breakfast and lunch, and she still remains a stubborn creature.

My stomach suddenly grumbled, I was getting famished from this strenuous day. I may as well finish this. The training is over as far from I see, that sensual cat had blew over her remaining magical reserves after that last attack. Hmm… maybe I should train her enhancing her stamina and endurance, next time?

I chuckled as maintained a serene expression as Kuroka expelled the last of her stamina, dropping on both knees. Symbolizing her limits and unnerving fatigue. Pity, the match is over.

* * *

(Third POV)

"Kuroka. It's over, you lost… again."

The black Nekoshou gave an annoyed pout before managing her body to form a sitting position, still terribly tired from the fight.

Issei straightened his back and proceeded to make his way to the exit. "In a moment, someone would take you to the medical facility to heal up. Help yourself on the foods at the canteen area, don't wait up."

"Of course, master."

Issei then stopped, and gave a teasing smirk. "Oh after stuffing your face, please help Asia pack your basic necessities. Archbishop Pascal and I would be discussing on our next mission." he commanded before continuing his quiet trek, arms in a folder.

* * *

It's been awhile since the paladin visited his superior's office room, nostalgia and charming memories flooded Issei's mind as he gently knocked on the door.

With a click, a black-haired bodyguard revealed himself, gesturing politely with a emotionless face.

The paladin shook his head. "Must be serious, the power in these sound-proofing enchantments around here" he remarked to himself.

"Ah, Father Hyoudou. Come in, we have some important matters to discuss." the Archbishop beckoned, comfortably sitting on his chair, arms lazily folded. His golden cross ever present around his neck.

"You asked for my presence, Maxwell?" he asked before stopping, eyes bulging in silent surprise.

"Ah. Father Hyoudou. It's nice to finally meet you on peaceful circumstances." a voice warmly called.

To say that the leader, and the current Lucifer of the Underworld, lounging inside the Vatican as shocking would be understatement. Issei involuntarily hid his hand on his cloak to swiftly unsheathe his favored bayonets, pointing it dangerously on the redhead's throat.

"Ah, I shouldn't have jinxed it now?" the devil joked.

"Issei! Unhand Sirzechs Lucifer at once!" Pascal pleaded with a authoritative attitude. Unfortunately, the Hyoudou knight maintained his violent tirade against the former Gremory heir.

Awkward silence reigned in the quaint room, Issei still grinning like a madman as his blade was nearing Sirzechs' throat. "What a little treat for me, shall we continue what we left at Baderick?" he taunted.

" **Unhand** Master Sirzechs now, priest." an icy palm gripped the papist's shoulder. Issei turned his head to see a beautiful lady, possibly in her early twenties, face visibly livid. Her silver hair, which flows all the way down to her back ending in twin braids, features a long braid on each side with small blue bows at the ends. Her heavenly body was covered by a distinct french maid outfit with a blue hue.

 **("** **Yikes. Lucifuge Grayfia, the Ultimate Queen of the Maou Lucifer. Her power rivals that of the current Leviathan, having complete mastery over Ice and Frost** **.** **")** Ddraig informed as Issei gulped.

" _She's… the Lucifer's maid!"_

 **("** **A solid 10/10! One of the most beautiful women you** **'ll ever see. Shame that the Lucifuge is MARRIED… and is mothering a child.** **")** **t** he Dragon Emperor boisterously chuckled in Hyoudou's mind.

" _Way to crush my hopes, partner."_

 **("** **Hah. As if you** **'re going to risk your sorry hide for a girl, especially a taken one. If I do recall, the protestant Yaegaki eloped with a devil from the Belial Clan.** **")**

" _And the Anglicans and the old Devils weren't too fond of the arrangement and killed them both in one stone. Lovely tale, lady Griselda always read that to me before I sleep… which was really squick show in hindsight. I still want to fight her though; but was amusing nonetheless."_

"Giving me the cold shoulder, eh?" Issei said, ignoring the ever increasing frost forming on his shoulder, the silver-haired maid's grip loosening, not expecting the paladin's sarcastic response. Sirzechs noticed the Archbishop slapping his forehead in disappointment. "I apologize for the inconvenience, but my subordinate always does this whenever a powerful or worthy opponent shows up. He means no harm though."

The Maou just laughed lightly, mischievous grin forming in his lips.

Issei, had all but forgotten his weapon in favor of…

"My name is Father Hyoudou, to what do I owe this unexpected pleasure of having two powerful devils under our abode! Please forgive the inconvenience I caused, Sir Sirzechs." he greeted with a toothy grin.

Sirzechs barely containing his laughter not noticing as his wife glared at him menacingly. "Oh dear me. It seems the exorcist had been smitten by you, Grayfia. But we did come to ask a favor though."

"Favor?" Issei asked.

"Yes, brother Hyoudou. The Lucifer is pleading for Iscariot's assistance, regarding the upcoming Faction Summit in the coming months. "

The exorcist's eyes perked up. "The Faction Peace Summit? Yes, yes. Lady Gabriel had just informed us about that… what's my involvement though is still in the air of plausibility."

The redhead super-devil, raised up a gentle smile. "I am asking the Iscariot Organization to head over the town of Kuoh… and help to clean up some… unwanted entities. If the summit were to be held without hitch, then it would be necessary that some capable hands are needed."

The priest scratched his chin with reflective demeanor. "Ah, Kuoh. I used to live there during my childhood. Yes, good times. Good times." he smiled gingerly before frowning. Wait. Isn't that place under the Sitri and your family's jurisdiction?"

Sirzechs nodded nervously. "Please Father Hyoudou. Many beings that are all too willing in disrupting our fragile peace. And with Kuoh as the venue for such event, I want my little sister to be protected by the best. I am asking for a big favor… so please. This could also show how serious the Devil Faction is willing to strive for peace with the Vatican and Catholic Christianity."

"Oh. Seems noble… what's in it for us, then?"

"The Underworld would form a unified alliance with the Iscariot Organization. Donate a respectable amount of funding and resources for the Vatican and its charities. You would also gain military aid when necessary, that includes our protection. I already explained it to the Pope and your Archbishop on further details and contracts."

Pascal nodded in confirmation with a teasing grin, showing a comically fat stack of documents beside him.

"Aye. Their documents were quite thorough… and all had seals from the allied houses and the Four Satans."

Issei's left eye twitched in annoyance at the accumulated paperwork. He just came from tiring training regime… and office work appeared before him. He was already dreading the amount of hours of sleep the paladin is going to lose. _"Scrap my senior responsibilities… why did I even accepted this job instead of being a regular exorcist?!"_ he thought in frustration.

"I am asking for your team to stay in Kuoh and deal with any external threats, and being a bodyguard for my baby sister!" Sirzechs ended his plea with a comical tear in his eye. Manifesting a picture frame of the aforementioned sister of the Lucifer. The silver-haired maid only gave an angry and frustrated pout at her husband.

The Archbishop cringed at the powerful demeanor next to him and gave Issei a confused look.

"Huh. The most powerful devil has a serious sister complex… I won't judge or anything…"

"So you'll accept?"

"Well, you drive a really hard bargain. Besides, Kuoh is a quiet town anyway. What could possibly be exciting there, don't worry. I would gladly protect Gremory and her peerage."

Issei then massaged the back of his neck. "When do I start?"

"Tomorrow actually."

"Huh?"

"Also, master Issei, you'll need to attend at lady Rias' school and blend in with the crowd." Grayfia interjected.

The paladin looked at the maid like she grew another head.

"Huh? Wait… I am not attending highschool to get worthless secondary education! You do know that I am a qualified doctorate on human genetics and a pioneer in engineering of physics within the Vatican research community! I created entire chemical formulas in stabilizing our holy swords… and I made a functioning holy sword crystal for Heaven's sake! I didn't spent five years of my adolescence in building and honing my craft! I won't accept in being a highschool student!" h shouted with bulging eyes, his glasses nearly falling off from the rapid head movement.

 **("** **Wow. I never knew my host was so humble and meek. You still remember that your supposed intelligence was from the Longius lodged in your heart?** **")**

"Who said about you being a student?" Maxwell rhetorically questioned, both the Satan and Grayfia smirked.

"Excuse me, sir?"

"..."

"You're going to be teaching at Kuoh Academy as the new professor! Secondary Sciences and biochemistry subjects to be exact!

"I don't even have a license…"

The Archbishop handed a parchment to the dumbfounded papist. "Now you do! Courtesy of Sirzechs Lucifer himself!"

The redheaded man smiled. "Thank you for being so open-minded, Iscariot Organization. I truly believe that this would be a perfect start of a beautiful alliance and friendship!" he exclaimed.

"Likewise, Sir Sirzechs." Maxwell warmly retorted as he two shook hands, finally sealing their deal.

"Until our next meeting, Archbishop Maxwell. Oh, check up on your infamous paladin, he seems shocked by the news of being a teacher… the funding will be processed in a few days." the Satan then gestured to his wife. "Hey, Grayfia. I now a good pizza parlor near Rome, want to grab takeout before we go home?" They ceased with the pleasantries as the Lucifuge maid's hand flashed a transporting seal and the two powerful figures were gone in a red, luminous flash of the Lucifer's seal.

"What a weird devil." Maxwell commented.

* * *

"I'm a teacher? Just like that…" Issei dumbly uttered as he inspected his new _Teacher Licensure Certificate for Japanese Education_.

This continued for another minute before a loud clapping sound broke him from his stupor.

"Well, that seems to a splendid achievement, and you're only nearing at the age of eighteen! You're a lucky guy to received the blessing you've received, hahaha."

"Yeah… I still reeling from the fact I got intelligent because of metal artifact in my heart. Still, I'm a teacher now? It was my childhood dream to be one…"

He warmly smiled before pocketing the parchment within his cassock.

 **("** **You** **'re parents would be delighted and proud of you, boy.** **")** the dragon comforted.

Yes. They would indeed.

The emotional moment was unfortunately as Maxwell snapped his fingers, earning their attention. "So I guess, father Hyoudou, you'll take the mission with eagerness? I have high hopes for you and your lively cre won't botch this up. The benefits, both in a material resource and political sense, greatly outweighs the regular Catholic Prejudice."

"I know that, Archbishop. Having the New Devils on our side will exponentially increase our chances of eliminating the Anglican and Fallen scum from this Earth. Along with the Old Satan faction and all those who dare oppose Lady Gabriel's military rule. I shall exert outmost humility in handling the heirs of Gremory and Sitri; I shall be their blade and academic adviser for the time being. Besides, it was me who pestered witht his idea; the incident in Baderick only solidified our plans in appealing to the Seraphs. Rest assured, Archbishop. Iscariot will not fail, the Vatican will not fail, and Catholic might will prevail! "

The Archbishop only gave a condescending smile, organizing the stack of files into neat piles of parchment.

" **Amen.** "

* * *

"Hurry up you three, the jet's leaving in five minutes!" the runaway officer yelled over the three figures.

Argento Asia, was forming a charming and peaceful smile, eyes closed and her blonde hair being whisked away by the wind. She was wearing her favorite nun outfit, a dark teal and white blouse accentuated with blue accents and a conservative skirt; complimented with brown boots. The regenerator also had a silver rosary around her left wrist, a proud display of her allegiance. She was holding two luggage bags, filled with clothes, personal belongings, and blessed ammo magazines for her assault rifles.

Kuroka was also following suit. Although she wasn't dressed formally in favor of wearing her black kimono clothing she used to wear. Although it was tailored to be less vulgar, tightly covering her body and "assets". The Nekoshou's kimono was also sporting a golden cross seal at the back. Like her fellow apprentice, she was sporting a carefree and fanged grin and also carrying her own luggage.

They both boarded on the Vatican jet like it was some sort of a field trip.

"I never been to japan before."

"You'll love it there honey!" Kuroka replied as she made herself comfortable in one of the cushioned seats.

"I heard it was being monitored by devils… and you're sister is one of them, I heard."

Kuroka scowled. "What of it?" she rudely sniped.

"Well, shouldn't you be left from this mission? I mean, you'll get emotionally attached and will hinder Father Hyoudou and- "

"Now wait just a minute you submissive blonde. My relations with my beloved Shirone will only prove how great I am when motivated enough! So stop scoring petty brownie points from the master."

Asia's eyes tensed and formed a scowl. "Why you little-"

A loud sigh grabbed the the two female powerhouses' attention as their favorite… and affably sociopath of a master entered the plane. "So noisy and obnoxious you two. My expectations of a quiet flight trip had gone down the metaphorical drain, the moment I heard you two bickering."

Asia clasped her hands in shame. "Sorry, teacher Hyoudou."

"Yeah, sorry master." Kuroka, mockingly used her tail to relay indifference. .

"How annoying, really. Asia. Are there activities of any fallen angels, strays, or even things that go bump in the night at Kuoh? I wanted to kill some on the way there." he proclaimed arrogantly while sitting in his favored spot, arms folded neatly above his stomach. Legs crossed, his signature cassock wrinkled as his eyes were covered by the shiny gleam of his glasses.

"Based on an anonymous tip from one of our spies in the Grigori… there a ragtag group of fallen angels hiding in the old, abandoned chapel."

Issei flashed a straight grin of pleasure. "Good. My bayonets were already itching to spill some blood."

And with that boast, the rest of the trip went to be uneventful as they all took a power nap.

* * *

" **This is the pilot speaking. All units be informed that we entered Japanese Territory thirty minutes ago, and Kuoh would be in vicinity in a few minutes. God Bless."** a beep from the captain alerted the three exorcists. Hyoudou simply stood up and cracked his tight joints. "Well, can't wait to slaughter some strays, scum, or even leprechauns."

"Aren't you a little peppy now?"

"Don't blame me, I've been itching to swing my blades in a lethal way. Training's fun and all, but nothing can compare to the real deal."

"Before you skydive aimlessly… where are you going?" Kuroka asked lazily, not even giving the energy to look at him, still hugging her favorite pillow.

"I'm just going for a walk, sister. Besides, I might find another apprentice to recruit. I am feeling lucky tonight, hahaha."he chuckled casually.

"We will be there to assist you in cleaning some of the heathens."

Issei shook his head. "That won't be necessary. I'll be going there on my own. Please, Asia. Follow the instructions I had written for you. We will reconvene on our rendezvous point that Sirzechs cleared up for us. Be discreet and take your rest. I'll be hunting to relieve some stress." he commanded as a gloved hand sets down a yellow note.

He opened one of the jet's airlocks, letting out painful gust of high altitude wind entering the vehicle. Alarms ringing in signs of obvious danger. "Amen!"

Like a kid in one of the playgrounds. He jumped with an arrogant smirk on his face. Skydiving head first to his desired location. Like a professional daredevil… only without a parachute.

Kuroka just folded her arms. "Tsk. He was always a fan of theatrics; he could very much just teleport since we're near enough… but no. He wanted to be "cool". What a petty master do we have, Argento."

"..."

Asia had nothing to say, releasing a sweat drop, she gave off a feeling of indifference before opening a romance pocketbook.

" _Might as well, read this. It'll be awhile before me and this feline would find our place to stay that the Archbishop had been bragging about."_ she commented to herself.

* * *

Kuoh Forest. A small patch of a wildlife biosphere. Different kinds of plants, grass, mushrooms, and trees cluttered this small patch of land, still untainted from the greed of commercial estate. It was also a home for some Youkai here and there, relatively harmless but belonging to the supernatural nonetheless. However, it was also near the old abandoned Church building, left by a former protestant exorcist.

"I needed this to relax Ddraig. I mean to stay and teach at a school owned by devils… especially from the family from Baderick." Issei breathed with a nostalgic sigh, his fluttering slightly at being in his homeland once again. It had been almost eight years that he left the Asian country, eight years under the banner of the Vatican, eight years of being the perfect soldier, and eight years since his cherished family perished.

He laughed, to others' perspectives, he was relatively calm, collected, and normal. Yet, he grew up to be a fanatically biased freak of nature, slaughtering everything that could be enemies of the Vatican while having a demented grin on his face. That was his job, and loved it without regrets. Having an immortal artifact lodged inside him was one of the best things that could ever happen to him, he got stronger and smarter. He unlocked the **Boosted Gear** and mastered it when he was nearing puberty. A prodigy unlike any other exorcist, even surpassing the Joker of Heaven in sheer scope of ability.

The paladin hated the office part of his responsibilities. All that time wasted on legitimizing paperworks and contracts instead on making heretics scream like cattle… but it was necessary.

He pushed himself to be feared and respected within and out of the Catholic Church, earning him a number of wonderful monikers.

But now, he was coerced to become an almighty babysitter for two spoiled brats of the two current Satan Kings in the underworld. He wasn't really fond of the redhead, but her power and her peerage proved to be resilient and united. That Dhampir was the most promising, including Kuroka's "precious Shirone" seemed sturdy as well. I mean, he decimated them but they never gave up. An admirable trait worthy of his merit.

As Hyoudou was thinking on his current predicament, the Red Dragon sensed his peculiar silence.

 **("Isn't this your big idea of unifying military might to form the ninth crusade? Do not tell me, that the almighty paladin is feeling nervous over a petty dispute? Since when did you care about the feelings of the beings you labeled as enemies?")**

"Hmph." was the Papist's retort.

 **(** **"Besides, if they wish to be hostile. All you need is flashed that patented demonic laugh of yours' here; flair a little suffocation aura there- you'll get a submissive little princess heir on her knees. ")**

"I prefer a peaceful resolution. It pains me to say that Sirzechs Lucifer is a powerful entity to come against. He would be better off as an ally than as enemy. In addition to the fact that the Archangel had taken a liking to the former Gremory heir."

 **("** **Ah. Based from our latest visit, the redheaded devil proved to be an eye candy to the female angels up there. The plan for a tight alliance with the new Underworld would only further their… resolve in the pursuit of romance. Kukukuku.** **")** the dragon joked.

"Are you suggesting blasphemous intermingling with devils, now? Hah. The day that happens is the day you'll get another host for your Longinus."

 **("** **Seems to be quite plausible within the next few decades if you let your racism fuel your anger. I advise you to be more lenient in our new allies, your immortality will always have its limits. War is brewing, child. Proceed every motion you take with caution. I want to fight in another battle of supremacy with the White One.** **")**

Yes. The destined clash between the two Heavenly Dragon Emperors. The paladin had been training tirelessly for the upcoming calamity between his fated rival. The battle maniac inside continues to elope in his mind, the glory of fighting, slaying, impaling, and crushing the opponent with nothing but his might and ingenuity. Fight to the death and beyond, the suspense between the path of domination and the path of supremacy, the crimson over the purity of white. That battle could never come sooner.

Alas, the identity of Vanishing Dragon was still an enigma, even to the unrelenting eyes of the Vatican.

The blood knight could only hope that the White One was also as enthusiastic as he.

"I'll be waiting, Ddraig. I could never abhor from a worthy adversary." he laughed.

The merry trek, however, was stopped when the ruins of a fallen Christian temple had befallen at his gaze. His smirk only grew, a slasher smile full of malice ad glee. His nose twitched as the sickly yet familiar odour were picked up. "Yes. Argento was right afterall. I smell… heathens…"

Two bayonets slipped neatly from his long sleeves. The blessed steel shone as it reflected the beams of moonlight,gleaming proudly at the hands of a master exorcist. Brown eyes shining in earnest as he entered the withering church. "Time for an old fashion hunt!"

* * *

"The hell!?" a shriek exclaimed before dying out quickly as burning steel slashed the victim's neck.

The assailant simply strode inside the small chapel, a serene expression eerily placed on his features. The wooden floor creaked from the heavy boots of the exorcist. A giggle was released, Issei noticed a bloody, black feathers littered his surroundings.

"Ah. The screams of the demonic, an orchestral harmony to my ears…"

The glasses shone, his body heaved to the direction of his left, taking small glances at the ruined Church building. "Such a shame, even if it was protestant base, a chapel should never deserve being desecrated by some one-paired winged punks. Eh, a little fixer-upper never bothered me anyway. This could be a wonderful place to evangelize some faith around here."

A group of five fallen angel scouts began to surround him, light spears tightly in their palms. "An exorcist?!" they yelled.

Issei only shook his head in the stupidity of his opponents. _"Well, they are defectors from Grigori afterall. Their little group had been unbearably underwhelming."_

"Well! What do you bitches have here! Another poor puppy that needs to be fucked!" a screeching voice hollered.

Hyoudou's eyes widened in a pleasant surprise. He turned to the source of the profanities and saw a very familiar face.

" _Freed… how fortune is on my side, tonight."_

The excommunicated pastor skipped mockingly on the intruder and slapped him in the back. "Oh look! We've got another one of those big…" his once jovial tone diminished as he got a good look on the Red Dragon Emperor.

"...priest."

Issei began to laugh, making the whit-haired maniac back away in petrifying fear.

"What's wrong with Freed?"

"Yeah. He doesn't back down…." they murmured.

 _ **("** **Issei. Just finish this. You have to handle you** **'re two wards. Knowing that cat, Argento would be probably tearing each others' ears now. Make this quick and capture the fallen priest.** **")**_

"Attack him you shitheads!" The fallen angels shakily proceeded to attack the paladin. However, before they could even throw their spears, they all fell like rag dolls. All of them dead, except for Freed.

"Been a long time, old friend." Issei gleefully with a venomous smirk.

"No. You dirty motherfucker-"

Issei stopped laughing in favor of punching him in the gut. Hard enough to make the vulgar exorcists vomit blood and stutter back. "Such profanities…"

Hyoudou stood straight, eyes bulging with demented satisfaction, as the Papist glared at his pathetic opponent—some runaway and delusion of a man—right in his already bleeding eyes. Freed tried to stand tall, but failed as his body was receiving severe punishment, fear already consuming him. The infamous Iscariot leader had him where he wanted him.

"You…little…" Freed barely took a lurching step forward with each word. For the first time, he swung: "Fucker!"

The blow felt embarrassingly sluggish. Issei knew the second he launched it. The spry, smirking Issei Hyoudou ducked under it with ease. Before Sellzen could even register the dodge, however, another body shot, this one to his ribs, sent fresh ripples of pain throughout his mangled torso. He fell in his knees—madness consuming him—but it was a lot closer than he'd have liked.

The disgraced priest lunged once more and went in for another shot. Issei simply shoved him off.

"Oh, I am enjoying every waking moment on this, Freed. You had been eluding for two years! I'm surprised you lasted this long!"

Seeing that the Sellzen priest scoot back so far against the weight of it gave him a second wind. He covered the distance between them. Threw three more punches that did land beautifully. Freed fell.

.

It was gory sight. Between the pain in his guts and ribs and the general confusion, the sight of the perverted traitor on his feet after the patented sadistic torture of Father Issei was not something the average would want to look at.

"How it gives me unadulterated pleasure in seeing again my former comrade. What fate, what luck that I've struck to get the final opportunity in sending you in the deepest pits of the Hell. Bruised, battered, and broken under the heel of my boot." Issei gleefully with a venomous smirk.

"How did you find me-"

Issei's foot increased the pressure, stomping Sellzen's head. "I didn't." he proudly stated before raising him up by choking him, meeting at eye-level. Freed's already shattered legs dangling on open air.

"Just kill me already shit head!"

Issei smirk grew. A predatory gleam on his brown eyes. "I will. But I need to see if my town is infected by more heathens like you. Tell me what you know and I'll gladly give you a dignified death." he threatened.

Sellzen spitted blood at his favorite cassock, making Issei's eye twitch in annoyance.

An arrogant grin was placed on his bloody lips. "Make me."

Issei bit his lip, before smiling softly, his grip still on the pervert's collar.

"A fool. Very well, that's the game you want to play then."

Freed gave a confused eyebrow as Hyoudou solemnly closed his eyes, before suddenly opening them in haste. Sellzen could only gasp in fear as the brunette's eyes shone a brilliant green, blinding him from the luminosity.

" **Penetration Stare.** "

"Wait… what is this!" he screamed before his pupils began to dilate dangerously before ultimately losing its color.

 **("** **Listen, partner. You** **'ve been quite a prodigy in using the Penetration aspect of mine. And here I thought you'll be relying on my boost ability but I never expected you to unlock...** **")**

Issei could only smirk as a healthy flow of information began to enter his vault of vast knowledge. "A fate worse than death is what you chose, my dear friend. Your will is nothing but mine now. "

 **("** **The power to denounce someone** **'s will, penetrating the mental barriers and taking it for his own. Such as the power of the Red Dragon Emperor!** **")** the Welsh Dragon's voice proudly boomed.

"Please…Issei, stop!" Sellzen begged and whimpered.

The pleas landed on deaf ears as Issei began gripped his neck tightly, eyes still glowing green. Effectively rendering every memory, whether it were his disgusting crimes or helpful information about his benefactors. Father Issei had taken it. And taken it with a magnificent grin and fanatical screaming echoed on the now ruined, church building. The near neighbors would have heard the commotion… if the paladin hadn't cast an area sound spell to clean his tracks.

Freed could only cry as his thoughts… his will being violated. Nothing he can do to stop the assault. For the first time in his bloodlust of a life, he felt regret on his pitiful end. He accepted that he was a fool in not escaping the Papist's wrath sooner.

Such as the amorality of the Iscariot Organization.

A loud thud of a broken corpse was only heard as Father Hyoudou, pupils still in a greenish hue, arms behind his back in a carefree manner. A serene smile, the same smile he used on a successful hunt, a smile of indifference and satisfaction; not even regretting the immorality he caused in destroying a person's will. In those eight years… he became a man that will crush anything that he considers a heretic.

"Maybe teaching in a highschool class seems amusing at best." he mused.

He chuckled. The Ninth Crusade is nearing, as the Faction Summit as well. A fresh start at peace is finally within decades of his reach. All he needed was patience. The Gremory and Sitri peerage will be under his care, giving him ample opportunities in crushing any heathen within their jurisdiction. Yes, all that paperwork was worth it.

He smiled again, chuckling lightly before releasing a full blown chortle fit.

 **("** **I think you should see a professional, Issei. Your mental health is slowly degrading again…** **better use that nail again to heal any brain damage. Penetration Stare is a power that should be use sparingly as it corrupts the mind of those who wield it.** **")**

The papist didn't respond, as he continued to laugh maniacally like a mad man. His hands were also positioned to clap thunderously.. all for the amusement from the information he got from his traitorous "friend".

The demented chortle could be heard by no one, as another was successful.

 **To be Continued**

The spring flows, the river surges,  
That deep sea, please watch over it.

You soar high in the sky on mysterious wings,

That dark sky, please guide it.

The rain of dawn wets my cheek,  
Like how one embraces a child,

I want it to embrace me.

With a gaze that burns,

The power to chase a beautiful dream,

Please make that heart and soul, carry me on to world free of sin.

You soar high in the sky on mysterious wings,  
That dark sky, please guide it.

Amen.

* * *

 **Omake: Not Canon (Just for Fun)**

" **And now, her Holy Grace. The Archangel Supreme of the Holy Catholic Empire! "**

The very confident warrior woman, Lady Gabriel, feared and respected by all mythological factions stood triumphantly on her crystal-white pedestal. An imposing golden cross was erected at her back to increase the grandeur and intimidation that the Archangel was already flaring. Countless angels, exorcists, and brave saints were before her, waiting patiently to give another rousing speech for them.

The Gregorian Chant could be proudly heard, as if it were the Angel's National Anthem.

Gabriel raised her right arm in one graceful motion, urging the everyone in the room to be silent and be focused on her.

She pursed her lips before smiling.

 **"All men are not created equal.** **"**

Her vice boomed and left everywhere speechless.

"Some are born swifter afoot, some with greater beauty. Some are born into poverty; and others are born sick and feeble. Both in birth and in upbringing, in sheer scope of ability, every being is inherently different!"

"Yes, that is why people discriminate against one another, which is why there is struggle, competition, and the unfaltering march of progress! **Inequality is not wrong, equality is!** "

 _Some of the exorcists shivered in respectful reverence._

What of the Greeks and Celts who made equality a right? Rabble mortal politics by a popularity contest! The Grigori and Protestant with its equal distribution of wealth? A faction of lazy dullards. But not our beloved Catholica! We fight, we compete; evolution is continuous!

 _Issei smiled brightly. "Evolution… such a pretty little word."_

Catholica **alone** moves forward; advancing steadily into the future. Even the death of my brother Remiel only demonstrates Catholica's unswerving commitment to progress! We will fight on, we shall struggle, compete, plunder, and dominate and in the end the future shall be ours! All Hail the Catholic Empire!"

Every single one of the audience stood up in confidence, balled fists upon their hearts.

"All hail the Catholic Empire!"

"All hail Gabriel! All hail the Archangel!"

"Amen! Amen! Amen!"

Gabriel gave a loving smile as she raised her fist higher, her cassock flowing dramatically by the wind. "AMEN!" she saluted.

"All hail the Catholic Empire! Amen!"

* * *

Author's Note:

Code Geass R3 could never come sooner. Been waiting since its announcement last 2016. I hope it's a season and not an OVA movie.

P.S: I am not a fanatical Catholic... that would be retarded.

To all readers and reviewers… have my upvote! Also, from the Poll… Sona Sitri won by one person short. Yasaka almost made it into the harem.

Mirana Shavatora, Ophis, Kuroka, Seekvaira Agares, Gabriel, and Leah "Euphie" Shavatora and Sona Sitri! Three more to go.

Have a nice day!


	7. Awakening Path

This is a non profit fan based parody and all rights, properties, and music used belong to their respective owners, publishers, artists, companies, and composers.  
Please support the official release.

 _'_ _ _Thinking__ _ _'__ **("Ddraig Speaking")** ** _("Ddraig Telepathy")_**

" **Albion Talking"** ** _"Albion Telepathy"_** _Flashback_

 **Angel's Dust**

 **"Ashes to ashes, Dust to dust. We are nothing, but dust and to dust we shall return. Amen."**

 **"** **Awakening Path** **"**

"Father Issei, are you… nervous?"

Hyoudou looked at his nun, blushing profusely at her current get-up, shaking hands desperately trying to make her skirt longer and cover her thighs. Asia was in her Kuoh Academy uniform… and she was killing it. Her ample bosom was wrapped neatly under her white long-sleeved shirt, a black ribbon on her collar, the standard shoulder cape, and the comically short, magenta skirt. Still modest but a far more liberal image compared to her nun attire.

Her yellow-blonde hair was tied up in a simple pony tail by a green hair clip, accentuating her green eyes perfectly. No one would ever think twice that the sweet, new student was a blood knight under the Vatican.

The brunette formed a small grin. "Well, this is our first day at a normal school, Argento. New experiences breed new adventures; but I"m certain we'll manage it quite fine. Besides, you look rather lovely in your uniform." his form was relaxed, laid-back, and amused. Indeed, today was his first day as an average school teacher. In order to look for the part, he switched his priestly robes in favor for a white dress shirt, a pair of black slacks, and brown, leather shoes. The papist was carrying a brown suitcase filled with his lecture sheets on his left hand, and their lunch on his right.

They stopped walking as they already passed by the school's entrance, giving them a full view of Kuoh Academy, students running and talking in the grounds; being average teenagers. The blonde could only sigh, not really savoring her disposition.

"Here's your lunch, Argento. Please finish that chicken rissoto I made." Issei said sweetly while offering her lunch box.

Asia received the food, giving her thanks. "Father, do I really have to attend as-"

"Ah, no complaining Asia. We are under the Archbishop's orders, dear. There's nothing I could do. Come now, give it a try. Highschool isn't so bad… well compared to our usual line of work that is." he chuckled and patted the blonde's back.

"Why's Kuroka not here with us? Shouldn't she be helping with our mission? Also, aren't we supposed to be bodyguards or something?"

"Kuroka is doing patrol rounds within Kuoh's perimeters. The knowledge I obtained from Freed solidified the Devil's worries that corrupt members from the Grigori are running amok. " he replied, earning him a grumble from his apprentice.

The morning bell rang.

He let out a mock sigh before giving her schedule sheet. "Carry on, Asia or you'll be late. Try to have fun, but not too much fun. And please be welcoming to the devils, and properly introduce yourselves. I'll be visiting the Seraphim later to report the incident with Freed, yesterday. Don't wait up " Hyoudou teased as he waved off the nun, running to her first class.

The paladin beamed, pride overflowing in his demeanor.

' _I hope you'll enjoy atleast a semblance of normality, Asia. You are a still a teenager…'_

The brown-haired gripped his briefcase, walking merrily towards his first class.

Rias Gremory, the number one girl at the Academy, the undisputed redheaded beauty that the girls envied and most of the male students practically worshipped.

And she was having a bad day.

"Oh Rias, darling. Why with the gloomy frown on your face?~" a seductive tease frown the sensual, fallen-hybrid.

The Gremory heiress retorted with an annoyed pout. "Akeno, please. You know why I'm not in good mood."

Akeno replaced her grin with a sad yet comforting smile, placing her hand at her best friend's shoulder. "Oh, I'm sorry about that. Is it really in a month know?"

The redhead confirmed with a nod. "It's alright, even if we lose… our peerage will remain united. No matter what. No one, not even Riser would ever take on our peerage without a fight!"

"No matter what!" the buxom beauty cheered. "Now enough with that doom and gloom and smile! This is our first day afterall!- I also heard from Sona that we also have a new teacher since the old one retired."

Rias' smile grew at Akeno's infectious attitude.

The squeaky sound of the door opening stopped their heartfelt bonding.

"Good morning, everyone. I'm terribly sorry for my tardiness."

Both of the two great beauties dropped their grins, fear and dread taking over their actions as that voice… the voice they hoped to never hear for a long time.

Issei stood at the center of the room, giving off a calm, relaxed yet dominant resolve at his new class. He flashed a grin at the students, which were mostly female, earning him squeals of delight. "The name is Hyoudou Issei, but you could simple call me teacher, sir, or even prof. It doesn't matter as long you listen to me."

"I will be replacing your former biology teacher for the time being, and I am here to clarify my teaching style bluntly. I'll be strict yet understanding, and I value complete dilligence for my students. Any questions?" he asked, raising an arm to emphasize.

One raised her arm, a little too eagerly for his liking.

"What's your name, dear?"

The girl giggled. "Kiyome Abe, sir!" she introduced. She was a voluptuous, young woman; her brown hair was tied in multiple, drill-like curls. "My question is quite a personal one though. It seems like you're age is about the same as us. How old are you, sit?"

Issei made a soft laugh.

"Well, I only turned eighteen last month. But my age has nothing to do with my capabilities in teaching you the science of biology. And before any wisecracks here, I got accelerated and finished college when I was sixteen."

The class, except for the two devils gasped in amazement for the brunette.

"Oh really! You're the same age as us then! No wonder you look so dashing, sir Hyoudou!" Kiyome complimented and gave a flirtatious wink. The girls behind her nodded in agreement.

Hyoudou adjusted his glasses and shirt collar. "Can't say I am not flattered, Miss Abe… but it will get you nowhere in my class. I value meritocracy here, the diligent will be rewarded generously and the lazy will be justly _punished_. I expect a lot from this Academy's students and their discipline."

Kiyome flushed her cheek in embarrassment as she sat back in her desk.

"Well then, as a way to break the ice-"

Issei grinned, letting out a restrained version of his deranged smirk. To say that the students were scared would be an understatement, Rias and Akeno was just trying to soil themselves, the trauma they endured from the killer priest was still fresh in their memories. "-I hope you all studied during your spring break. 'cause we'll having a graded POP QUIZ!" he shouted, holding up a stack of test papers.

"And all those who complain will be having detention! And yes, I _can_ do that!"

Yes, a single thumbs-up from the headmaster, Zeoticus Gremory, was all he needed

The Third Years fought the urge to groan, fearing the punishment.

' _Heh. This would be a fun few months. And the Gremory and her fallen angel is here at my first class, what a wonderful coincidence!'_

As students were struggling in answering their first pop quiz of the semester.

"He is… the Devil! The Devil I tell you all!" a tired student cursed, while limping away from the classroom.

In fact, all of the students under the Paladin's class were dishevelled, loony, and were in a zombie-like stupor from his lecture… all of them want to go home and sleep it off. Unfortunately, it was only their first class. Way to set the first day of classes, indeed.

"What is he, anyway? He's the same age as us but-" a complaining girl started.

"-and that demon plans to force-feed us a two semester's worth of lesson plans within the next two months! How the fuck does he expect us to pass!" another finished.

The whole class continued their tirade against the new teacher as they begrudgingly left to attend their next class.

"Oh my~!"

The black-haired bombshell only smirked in a pleasing, relaxed, and even contented manner; much to her best friend's confusion.

"Akeno?" Rias said with a hint of worry.

"I'm fine, Rias-darling! Never could I imagined that I can get so… turned on from a lecture~!"

Rias blushed profusely at the devil-hybrid's vulgarity. "You…you enjoyed that?!"

Akeno only nodded eagerly. "I mean, Rias-dear! I am a masochist you know! And I find the sadism of our… special teacher so se-"

The president of the occult club shoved a hand to cover the Himejima's mouth.

"Don't you dare finish that sentence, Akeno! It's bad enough we have not one; but three agents from the Vatican! I knew that my brother told me about having higher security measures, yet I never expected _them_ to be here!" she said in a depressed manner, already dreading the new school year. Truth to be told, Rias wasn't the only one in for a rude awakening.

* * *

(Academy Hallway)

"Yuuto Kiba?"

The handsome man, smiled at the person that called him. His smile faltered however, as he saw the deadpanned expression of the Argento nun.

In normal circumstances, he would be in his aloof and boyish stance yet…

' _A Holy Sword user?!'_ he choked.

The new girl gave him a piece of pad paper.

"Based from your reaction to my presence, I expect that you know what _I am_ , right?"

Kiba bit his lip nervously. Bile rising from his throat, the traumatic memories replaying, forgotten anger began to bubble at his stomach.

Asia titled her head in mock indifference.

"Read its message and pass it along with your master and devil friends. Can you please tell me where we can all meet after class hours?"

"At… at the Old School building." he gritted.

"That would suffice. Now, I suggest you call your peers, I don't want to have a misunderstanding between our parties. My superiors would prefer a more diplomatic approach."

The nun continued walking away from the blonde man, before turning around and offering a teasing wink. "The name's Argento Asia by the way." she haughtily stated.

The knight of Gremory fell on one knee, trying all his might from not lashing.

It was a blessing the hallways were empty that no one would see his quivering form.

' _Tosca…'_ he sadly remembered the tragedy, all because of the accursed Holy Swords.

* * *

(Student Council Room)

"Ah… I presume you're one of exorcists from the infamous Iscariot Organization, that my sister was warning about?"

A young bespectacled woman with a pleasing, slim figure, immaculate black hair styled in a short bob cut inquired at her new guest.

Classes ended, the ordinary students were dismissed. Nothing was out of the ordinary if Master Issei's field report was to be based upon, so far so good. Father Issei returned home early, finalizing their legal documents.

The raven-haired beauty decided to visit the Student Council to acquaint himself. She hoped that Asia would _take care_ the Gremory Peerage in announcing their continued existence within their jurisdiction.

Kuroka politely nodded, enjoying the refreshing brew of tea that she accepted from the heir of the Sitri Clan. Their chambers were spacious, orderly, and was an overall picture of serenity and cleanliness, the Neko could give off a contemplating look at the other devil heir's peerage. The Sitri group all gave her neutral expressions, daring not to release a hint of emotion for the dangerous woman in fear of provoking her. It seems the sound thrashing she gave to the Phenex was noted by her lovely Shirone's master and shared it with her friend.

At best, they were suspicious of her. Deeply terrified at worst. Except for one, a blonde boy, the only male in the peerage, was looking at her in a perverted manner..

' _Not trying to be subtle at all… lust is obviously in his eyes. Perhaps he has an affection for little old me. A shame that Ise wouldn't approve of.'_

"Kuroka the Nekoshou, under the banner of the Iscariot Organization. At your humble service." The former Stray introduced, sipping the last contents of her beverage in a final gulp.

With a swish of her fingers, she conjured up a sheet of paper, the seals of all the Four Great Satans and the Vatican proudly stamped in plain view.

"These papers I hold will prove of my… existence within your territories. Rather I say that I literally mean no harm against any allied devils. My master and I only wish is to help you govern your areas' security against any external threats. Rest assured that we exorcists will not hinder any of your daily activities. You have my Organization's word, Sitri Sona."

Sona read its contents, looking for any loopholes or any agreement that might cause any her inconveniences. Finding none, she released a relieved sigh.

"It's alright, Miss Sitri. I know Iscariot's presence may cause some alarm. But there's nothing you can do but trust us. We're basically your bodyguards now. Isn't that fun, nyaa!" she laughed it off.

The Nekoshou then attended to a familiar board game. Sona smiled, its been a long he played with someone else than Asia and her master.

"Now, it seems you're an avid player of chess, Sitri."

Sona widened her eyes a little, surprise evident in her expression. "Hmm? Are you saying you want to play, Miss Kuroka?"

"Yes. If it helps to relive your peerage's tension around me." she replied.

The black cat chuckled in aloof manner. "I want to play a game of Checkers, Sona~ Back in the day, me and Shirone would play for hours on end - Let's say we try a smashing round of Draughts to liven things up, Miss Sona."

The heir of Sitri smirked, confidence overtaking her cautious bearing. She was a prodigy on both Chess and Checkers. Whether it'll be "Check" or "King Me", she'll mostly come up on top. No opponent on her age had even beaten her.

"Don't get too confident, princess. You may find difficulties in fighting me,I always played Draughts back at the Vatican in my spare time." she coolly proclaimed, as the Vice President Tsubaki started organizing their little match.

Sona Sitri was a gifted genius and tactician. Kuroka on the other hand, was relying on pure luck.

"What color would you use?" Sona asked, a tiny grin highlighting her overall calm features.

"Black please, It's my favorite color afterall, meow~!"

She would have preferred to be with Shirone's peerage but this Sona Gal's party would do.

(Third Heaven, Garden of Eden)

"Lady Gabriel! It's a honor in meeting you today!" an Angelic Guard waved a warm towards the Seraph.

"At ease. Just taking a break, Nero. Continue your duties." she replied, continuing in her little adventure until stopping on a large tree to rest on. Her robes wrinkled as she sat under the tree's shade; her back slumping on the tree trunk recklessly. The weather was nice, calm, and warm; not a single cloud in the sky. As expected in sacred Garden of Eden. The Garden was a sight to behold, diverse plants, flowers, and trees littered the serene landscape, grassy fields supplying bountiful amounts of vegetables and fruits. The Archangel then turned to other Angels having lounging in Eden; and formed an amused eyebrow, seeing two angels that might be courting each other.

' _Ah. Young love. How humorously adorable...'_

Gabriel whisked an arm to reach one of the abundant apples and took a bite. Enjoying its juicy contents and crunchiness.

"Ah~ This is the life~!"

The Militant Archangel let out a pleased moan of delight, her back slouched-as if the burden of leading Heaven's forces left her. Blonde hair released in a sloppy ponytail; savoring every second in her free time as one of her brothers observe the systems. For the next few hours, there will be no haggling Seraphs, no generals needing guidance, no immature Brave Saints lashing each others' throats, and no Cardinals asking for more funding. Pure bliss as it seems. Nothing could make this peaceful tranquility any better.

"Is it a bad time, your grace? I don't mean to intrude in anything." a voice uttered respectfully.

If Gabriel was grinning before, now she was practically radiating of glee. "Ise! I never expected you to visit me! What wonderful timing! Here, have an apple and join me!" she exclaimed, offering another of the plump, red fruit to the brunette.

She had taken a _huge_ liking to one of Iscariot Organization's powerhouses, and had to admit that he was quite a lovely man. He was the pride of the Vatican, one of her top scientists, and was the epitome of utter loyalty to God and her cause. And unlike other plastic exorcist under her, his humility was genuine and gentleness true. Although he might be a _little_ too bloodthirsty but hey, she was also proud warrior; she wasn't a hypocrite. A shame on their age gap was centuries-wide… eh, he was basically immortal anyway.

Issei's face blushed at the sight of his beautiful leader's smile; before reluctantly declining. Earning him a disappointed frown from his superior. "I'm terribly sorry for the sudden visit, Lady Gabriel. I'm here to report my findings during my first visit in the Kuoh area. I believe it's imperative that-" Hyoudou stopped, as a slender finger was upon his lips.

"Ise…" she groaned. "You do realize I'm on break right now. Right? Now, is this report of yours' is needed for the survival of the Angel faction or not?" the Seraph pouted before releasing her appendage from her subordinate.

"Not… exactly. Forgive me Lady Gabriel, I was going to report to the other Seraphs but it seem all of them are busy. Lord Raphael is also currently in one of Research Labs in Denmark; and the Jack of Hearts told me that you were available. I apologize in giving you inconvenience, your highness. But I hold sensitive information that must be heard by atleast one of the Seraphs… I already informed this to my Archbishop."

Gabriel let out a sigh. "Better get on it before I waste the remaining hours of my break. Report, my knight." she commanded.

Issei made a short bow. "Thank you for the compassion. Aye, I got hold one of our rogue exorcists and neutralized him; not before thorough "interrogation" of course. And here are the documents that may lead us on the current whereabouts of the fallen angel, Kokabiel."

Gabriel smirked. "By interrogation you mean completely penetrating the weasel's mind and forcefully removing his free will?"

Issei chuckled. "As our motto, Lady Gabriel. The Results will be our Vindication."

"Wouldn't have it any other way. Heaven didn't become a Military Juggernaut through kindness alone; to save God's people from impurities. Amorality must be practiced by its protectors. Hand me the files, please. I'll review all of it after my break."

The papist gave her a black flashdrive eagerly.

"Now. Care to join me, I'm afraid sitting under this apple tree without a colorful friend beside me is quite dreary. Come now, let's talk... when you were a little tyke; you always wanted me to tell one of my war stories." Gabriel said while motioning the brunette to sit with her.

Issei just shrugged and did what he was told. Knowing her little offer was not a request but a command.

"Splendid! Did I ever told how I became an Archangel?"

"No Lady- ow!" he yelped.

"How many times I'll have to reprimand you, soldier. Address me casually!" she pouted.

The priest shook his head, confused on how the feared leader of Heaven was basically a schoolgirl around him.

 ** _("_** ** _This is hilarious. You're such a casanova, partner. You managed to snag the Archangel. If I had my body, I would be clapping for you!_** ** _")_**

'Oh shut up!'

"Ise?"

"I am listening… Gabriel." he choked out.

The Seraph grinned before continuing her tale. "Half a millennium ago-"

* * *

 _(First POV: Gabriel)_

 _Flashback (Sixth Heaven.)_

 _It was the year of 1517 A.D., the starting time of turmoils and birth of the Protestant Revolt. The Catholic's iron grip on the failing Byzantine Empire was slipping, as the commoners and philosophers had founded an influential Schism against Western Christianity. This radical reformation was the fiery response against the corruption and indulgences that plague within the walls of Vatican back then._

 _Christianity was divided, its people angry, confused, and yearning for truth._

 _Unfortunately, the Seraphim were also experiencing betrayal and mistrust. For a coup was staged by the strongest female of Heaven and her allied brothers._

" _MICHAEL! Care to look down upon our Father's People! They're frightened, weak, and need of our guidance! Why don't you partake in the results of your incompetence! How dare you shame on the will of God as you cower before your throne!"_ _her voice boomed with ferocious might across the golden halls._

 _Uriel, Sandalphon, Remiel, Raphael. All of them were wearing their golden cloaks. Powerful Light Spears in their hands, ready to smite their enemies. Their loyalty bounded to their Sister, and to their Sister alone._

 _The remaining Seraphim stood at the opposite direction in a mixture of hatred and shock. They were not ready to fight their beloved siblings. The Archangel Michael, balled his fists in utter torment._

 _I used their silence to continue to sent my message across._

" _I am the Seraph Gabriel! My brothers and will not stand and abide in our continued indifference in human affairs! Christianity is falling! The System won't hold if the Faith dies, the Vatican is corrupt and here you are! Barely making the System to function properly!" rage fueling my tirade._

 _Metatron decided to intervene for Michael and reached a hand towards me. "Sister. The decree states that we will never forcefully assert our presence with humanity. It will contradict the reason and logic of Free Will! Gabriel! Please understand-"_

 _A stinging spear of light decided to interrupt him, the incompetent Archangel barely managed to catch it before it can do serious damage._

 _The militant Uriel was the one who launched it._

 _I laughed. Mocking my brothers. "You dare insult our intelligence! No, your empty excuses serves only to hide your worthlessness and incompetence in leading our depleted faction! Do you know how many angels had fallen in the last century? Thousands! Thousands had fallen because they lost their trust in you and your blundering idiots. And you have the brazen finesse to call yourselves the Seraphim! You are guilty of misusing the Holy System and abandoning our Father's Will!"_

 _Sandalphon manifested his twin sabers and flung himself over to the traitorous Seraphs; all of our twelve wings unleashed as the we waged our assault._

 _The civil war between God's divided children lasted for a whole day as Gabriel and her men mercilessly defeated and unarmed their unprepared brothers._

 _The first angel, Michael, sank in his knees, bloody and beaten. His once perfect face was covered in gaping wounds as I had him in a choke-hold. But I wasn't really killing him since still manage to open his mouth._

" _.…All I am guilty of… was trying to make peace-"_

 _I was disgusted and furious back then, leaving my ears deaf on his pleas._

" _SILENCE! You were deliberately making us weak so that the Grigori would take over. Today. You will now answer for your transgressions you heathen!"_

 _Michael gritted his teeth in pain yet manage to let out a chuckle. "We are meant more than this, Gabriel. All I see… is hatred and wrath in your eyes. It pains me so…that you my Sister are leading to the path of ruin. Had you not learned any… from the Great War? To protect… the innocent… through the right way. The ends will never justify the means. If you were to lead us, then we would implode into another war filled with the blood of God's subject"_

 _Raphael smirked._

" _Lies! Lies to save your pathetic hide! Hypocrisy is all I smell from you Michael. And disappointment for all of you_ _Metatron, Raguel, Sariel, and Raziel_ _. How can you protect the innocent. How can you answer the people's prayers through reliance on the humans alone! They would destroy themselves without our intervention!"_

 _I started to cry at how things had fallen apart._

" _Listen to me, Michael. The people, they'll never be the way we want them to be!_ _" I growled in fury._

" _So that you'll force them, then? Is that your reason for this strife of yours'? Is that how you all see it then…"_

 _Michael and the other four Seraphs, simultaneously fought back enough to be released from their restraints, and raced back against the end of the hall. Raguel created a blue, shield dome blocking the two groups from each other in._

" _What are you doing, Michael?!" Raphael venomously called out._

 _Metatron and Raziel formed two large beams of light and directed it towards the Altar near God's former throne. Blowing it to a smoldering pile of scrap._

 _Sandalphon screeched in pure astonishment. "Dear Lord! Tell me, did they just…!"_

 _Michael continued, indifference to the sight of his golden wings flickering to back and forth, every second losing its to jet-black of a fallen's. "_ _ **Then we will longer stand as your brothers!**_ _"_

" _Sacrilege…!"_

 _Me and my brothers could only gape in horror, as we bear witnessed five Seraphs, including the Archangel, fall from the High Heavens. Their wings diluted in the color of black, as a bright light consumed them for their sin of violating the sacred throne of my Father._

* * *

"Impudent foolishness! Never _could I have deduced that our former brothers would make such a pitiful display of weakness. Although this may prove trouble, since the Grigori may have already accepted them amongst their ranks as we speak." Uriel guested._

" _We need not to bother with the dullards We should focus rebuilding the chain of command. Our subordinates, most notably the young flair, Valkost; are getting restless. Even if we manage to capture Michael, it would only be a waste of precious time and resources. It took most of our powers to stabilize the system as is. We need to find a more viable option to fill the void left by our weak siblings and focus on that. Lady Gabriel, what would be our next course. You're now our Archangel… please lead us." Sandalphon begged , sweat pouring on his nervous face. He was tired, spreading the terrible fate of the five Seraphs to the whole faction had been quite stressful._

 _All four of them were exasperated and disorganized. Traces of shock and delirium visible in their faces, actions, and hearts. Seeing their whole faction in almost ruins was indeed depressing._

 _After a couple of centuries, we barely managed to get the faction to function properly once again. It was grueling and ironically, a hellish period in my long lifetime. But in the end, the fruits of our labor were reaped… in the form of highly loyal and powerful battalion of Angels. And we managed to increase that as we introduced our Brave Saints System as the Satan Ajuka generously gave us the data we needed to reinvent his Peerage System for our own. My deck of hearts were the first exorcists to become our artificial angels._

 _And with our leadership, we not only guided our faction but also the Catholic Vatican, reestablishing our grip on the faithful on Europe and fortified on our territories. As time went own, the Angel had become a military superpower that could even rival the whole Hindu and Protestant Faction. Raphael and his colleagues became our weapons and research developers._

 _ **And then…**_

" _My beloved and most knowledgeable Archangel. Forgive me for the sudden intrusions. I am requesting an audience with you and the Seraphim Council to listen " The Jack of Hearts stated with a big grin with an air of aloofness surrounding her. In contrast, I was busy discussing on the new fortifications in our military territories. Uriel was wearing a neutral mask, showing no emotion as he governed Heaven's Systems with a computer-like interface window. Looking and handling the prayers being fed by the faithful._

 _I turned towards elder Shavatora, a tired sigh escaping her lips. "Might tell me the value of it, first?" Leah beamed. "It's about Sister Griselda's new findings… it's about a Longinus." My eyebrow arched in interest, before motioning an angel grunt near to call the other Seraphim at once._

 _And indeed we went back to viewing area of Seventh Heaven, the very Heart of the Holy System created by God._

 _We never could have predicted what would happen next._

 _The five of us remaining Seraphim stared in glee and awe as the light shone around them in Sixth Heaven. All the them felt a great surge of power within us. It was a sign that a dormant relic of God had been awakened. "Sister. This wonderful energy that the System excretes is miraculous!"_

… _ **You came along.**_

 _I could only nod in restricted happiness. Looking up at one of the golden pillars connecting Sixth and Seventh Heavens. "A convergence with the_ _ **(Ragnarok Connection)**_ _? So the miracle is beginning once again?!" I shouted as the System continues to excrete burning Light._

 _I could faintly Raphael fanboy over the fact he could record new data on a long-since forgotten sacred gear._

" _The… Nail! And… the Boosted Gear! Oh the weapons and medical advancements I could do if I get that within grasp! Gabriel! We must go to the Vatican at once!" he squealed._

* * *

(Flashback ended) (Third POV)

"We already knew you were special… but no one could ever predict that you attained "Helena's Nail" and have the Boosted Gear lay dormant within. Truly a miracle; it was tragedy that it took both of your parents' lives." the blonde beauty then gripped Issei's hand in a comforting lock. Her royal blue, eyes penetrating his own brown ones.

The Hyoudou papist gulped at the contact, to say that it was overwhelming would be an understatement.. Here he was, spending a glorious amount of time with the beautiful female in Heaven. Many would have killed to have the fraction of luck he had. The sight of her peaceful and heart-stopping look made Issei forget why he was at Heaven in the first place. The painful memory of his parent's death was still bitter yet manageable as time went on.

"So, about… the **(Ragnarok Connection)**?" he mellowed, forcing up a confident grin; failing as his face was basically the same hue of strawberries.

"Yes! We built that Metal Pillar of pure energy by fusing all of our energies and created a connection between Heaven's Systems to the nearest Sixth Heaven. That we may observe, and handle the system better than Michael could ever do. It is our crowning achievement and symbol of our power. We named it after Ragnarok, an apocalyptic event in Norse Mythology; a fitting allusion because, if the pillar falls… it would tantamount to the collapse of our faction. Only me and my brothers are allowed to enter that realm and manipulate it. Trust me, there's more to it but I wouldn't waste my break for explaining something that complex. And with the awakening of the two Longinus in one user, it only got stronger-" the Seraph then used her other hand, to caress his left cheek.

The paladin gulped from the soft contact.

"Say, Father Hyoudou. Had anyone told you how cute you are; it seems my dear Mirana was right afterall. It feels it was only yesterday when a cute, little kid was basically one of the most powerful agents working under us." she continued in a reminiscent tone.

"Lady… Gabriel… what are you-"

"Ise." she interrupted, leaning closer to his face. "Have you ever taken the vow of celibacy?"

"Uh… the Iscariots don't follow the-uh…" he stammered.

In a blink of an eye, his reddening cheek connected with the Archangel's lips in a chaste kiss.

Issei obviously spluttered nonsensically.

Gabriel made a cute giggle before standing up. "My. Who knew the Red Dragon Emperor was so easily flustered. Seeing that you're still fair game with no commitments. I think I'll have to court you when the status quo will become more peaceful." she laughed, ironing her cassock with a swift palm. "I don't want to beat around the bush like a hesitating school girl, Ise Hyoudou."

Issei's glasses transfixed to his superior, mouth still agape. Unable to form words from the kiss.

"Even if I'm old enough to become your distant ancestor. My heart is still young afterall. I'm taking advantage in your surprise visit, since I don't know when we would meet again."

Issei looked up at the female Seraph like she grew another head.

"I. Like. You. And I'm hoping you'll reserve your heart for me, Ise. When the time is right, you'll _get more_ than a kiss-on-the-cheek from me~! I'll be reviewing your files, Issei. If you need anything, just contact your Archbishop." she beamed as Gabriel skipped, her hand holding the flashdrive he gave. Leaving a dumbstrucked knight under the apple tree.

After being catatonic and staring into a rock like an idiot for a few minutes; he managed to speak sentences again. "Ddraig. Please, tell me that didn't happened."

 **("Nope. It happened alright. Lucky dog, ahahahahaha.")**

"Did I got kissed by the Archangel?" he asked more to himself, his gloved hand still holding the cheek that got smooched by the Seraph.

The dragon waited for moment before answering. **("Yup. And it's hilarious. Who knew that Gabriel would be so straightforward!")**

"It would only cause problems. She's just teasing me to relive stress; besides… my heart belongs to another." the papist dramatized.

 **("That Mirana girl. Still pinning for her, eh? May I remind you that you're a dragon; and dragons attract a lot from the opposite sex. I'm willing to bet, if you were a devil or any other supernatural being. You'll be aiming to become harem king!")**

"Oh please. As if I ever wanted to have a harem king and encourage polygamy. You only have one heart, Ddraig. And offering to multiple women just feels wrong. A girl deserves to feel that she's the only the number one in her significant other's life."

 **("Opinions. Opinions. Opinions. You're wasting my gifts, boy. Back when I still had my body; I had thousands of mates.")**

"Like you did with the Dragon King Tiamat. Yeah, that was a funny story!" he retorted back at the green glow in his left hand.

As they argued. A surprised shriek made them stop as Issei came to view a familiar blonde.

"Father Hyoudou! You're here in Eden!?"

The brunette's eyes grew larger as he sets his eyes on the Archangel's Ace. Mirana Shatarova.

"Huh. Mirana? Well, this day is full of unexpected events. Are you on break as well? I just finished talking with her highness, Lady Gabriel." Issei then took an apple from the near branches as he faced the ash-blonde belle while offering her the fruit with a dashing smile.

The younger Shatarova turned pink, as if imaginary smoke were coming out of her ears. Her hands were visibly shaking to see one of the most powerful exorcists. Ironically, he was three years her junior but it seems he was the dense "Senpai"; as the Japanese loved to say in their melodramas.

The Ace of hearts, an expert swordsman, a master of seal barrier magic started to stutter.

"Even if you have the power to punch a city block to smithereens; you'll always be the same shy woman I first met in my bathroom. One of the many things I loved about you." he teased at the embarrassed Brave Saint. Compensating from the fact he was in a similar situation a few minutes ago.

"Eh?! What's that supposed to mean!?"

"Nothing." he waved his hands defensively, not really in a mood to be slapped today.

* * *

(Grigori Headquarters, London)

"Azazel. Any sign for Kokabiel lately?"

The leader of the Grigori, and Head Researcher in all of their scientific advancements' rolled his eyes in the young man's rude behavior.

"Can atleast talk to your elders with a hint of respect, boy. And speaking of that retarded warmonger; Shemhazai managed to trace his location in Japan."

"Great send me there."

The elder fallen angel could groan in annoyance. "Not yet. It might be a false anyway; I'll have one of my agents scout the area to prove its credibility. Don't be eager yet, Japan is littered with Devils... which seems to be another problem since the Vatican had sent exorcists near Kokabiel's location as well. Damn that bastard, making our work for peace a lot harder."

"Pity. I've been itching to smack that arrogant face of his since I first got here too."

"You really need to slow down on the fighting... Vali. You may bump into someone as dangerous as you."

"Then I'll be grinning when I do. I am the White Dragon Emperor, Azazel." the white-haired youth carelessly smirked at his surrogate father.

 **To Be Continued**

The spring flows, the river surges,  
That deep sea, please watch over it.

You soar high in the sky on mysterious wings,

That dark sky, please guide it.

The rain of dawn wets my cheek,  
Like how one embraces a child,

I want it to embrace me.

With a gaze that burns,

The power to chase a beautiful dream,

Please make that heart and soul, carry me on to world free of sin.

You soar high in the sky on mysterious wings,  
That dark sky, please guide it.

Amen.

* * *

Author's Note:

Update: Editing stupid Mistakes. I accidentally uploaded a draft and leaving it overnight. Oops. Not gonna update until I'll edit my previous chapters properly... this may take awhile.

Hello and thank you for reading another chapter of Angel's Dust. If you're wondering why there's little no action sequence here; that's beacuse this is a "Breather" Chapter. I would like to take it slowly with the pacing and the like. I am in deep gratitude for all of you.

Now, just asking quite nicely here... anyone of you that can help me Beta-read my chapters before I publish? That would be lovely I guess. Pm me if you want to help. Grammar is important as it makes reading enjoyable.

This Chapter will now end the Prologue Arc of Angel's Dust. I already got a proper Plot Outline. 305 Favorites, 93 Reviews, and 342 Follows. I never expected to achieve this big (for me) accomplishment. I thank you all dear readers! Feel free to praise, that would be lovely. Constructive Criticism on the other hand, is better!

I'll update when I'll update.


	8. Farewell and Amen!

Hey guys, it is me again.

Now I know you're angry and rightfully so... but I am the author and will not feel regret doing this.

I am abandoning Angel's Dust. Thank you for the 485 favorites, 556 followers, and 129 reviews.

Yeah, you heard that right, I am leaving this story. So you can say goodbye to Father Issei Hyoudou forever.

Reason: Plotholes, I lost the damned drafts for Chapters 8,9,10. Yeah, that's 30,000 words I am never going to get back. Next time, I am going to use the cloud. Oh well, it was a good thing while it lasted. Funnily enough, God's Assassin was also discontinued at 7 chapters.

Have a Nice Day!

To my Filipino followers... Hey, nanalo si BONG GO, IMEE, BATO, at REVILLA! APIR! (sobs uncontrollably).

And no, you can't adopt this. But I do respond to PMs.


End file.
